Quest of the Keys
by Pete the Rock
Summary: UPDATE: Ash, Al, Junpei, Koga, Asuka, Rin, Kari, and Sasami are on a mysterious planet called Darnell Lunaria. How will they fair against a demon of all dimensions? Complete. Please R&R.
1. Ash Ketckum, the Trainer

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Evangelion, Those Who Hunt Elves, Digimon, InuYasha, Tenchi Muyo, Fullmetal Alchemist, or Maburaho

* * *

_Eight members: a trainer, a pilot, a martial artist, a light, a demon, a princess, an alchemist, and a swordswoman will embark on a journey for the ultimate salvation to all dimensions.

* * *

_Chapter 1: Ash Ketchum, the Trainer

It has been a week since Ash, a boy from Pallet Town, came back from the Hoenn League after finishing in the Final Four. He had been home training for the next adventure. Brock had momentarly parted from Ash to check up on his little siblings. May also parted to see Misty's place in Ceruliean City, and Max had been staying over at Professor Oak's house, This morning, Ash is stretching out on the porch with his Pikachu, getting ready to work on spread attacks. They were going to the beach just south of town to do it, when Delia, Ash's mother, steps out. "Hey, Ash," she calls out. Ash turns around.

"Yeah, mom?"

"Hey, I recieved a call from Prof. Oak a little while ago. He says he has something he wanted to show you."

"Did he say what?"

"His attitude seemed hush-hush about it." Ash thinks about it for a second.

"Well, knowing him, it must be important."

"So..."

"Well, other than training, I've got nothing else planned."

"So, it's a yes?"

"Yeah, I'll head over there now. C'mon, Pikachu." With Pikachu on his shoulder, Ash started to run to Prof. Oak's lab. As the two arrived, they saw Max exercising out by the front gate with Ash's Bulbasaur. "Hey, Bulbasaur. Hey, Max. What's up?"

"Hey, Ash," Max said. "You got the Professor's message?"

"Sure did. Is he inside?"

"You bet." Ash thinks about what the 'something' is.

"You don't suppose it's a girl that best fits me, is it?"

"Ash, he's a Pokemon researcher, not a matchmaker."

"Just kidding," the trainer squeeled. He proceeded inside, where Professor Oak was on the computer. "Professor, you wanted to show me something?" Oak turns to the trainer.

"Indeed, Ash," he said. He get out his chair and walks to a tarp covering the 'something.' "It's here." Oak pulls the tarp to reveal a gate-like device. "The Sam Oak Port, Version 1.0. I thought about some of the items that you picked up, and how they weren't able to transport through, before." As he was speaking about the teleport machine, Pikachu hands Ash the blueprints of the device. Oak talks about how this new teleporting device being able to transport using some electro-chemical formulas and components and turning the items into a light to travel to other locations in the world. "Should I try it out?" Ash hesitates.

"Can I look over these for a second?" Oak was a little surprised about the trainer's request.

"Go ahead." Ash goes to a table across the room and laid out the blueprints. He constantly checked the layout and the device, as if something was overlooked.

"Professor, how long have you been developing this? I understand that you hardly get any time, since you have the Pokemon to take care of."

"Actually, that's somewhat true," a male voice spoke, as he entered the room. It was a brunette wild-spike haired individual.

"Hey, Gary. What's up?"

"I heard you finished in the top four at the Hoenn League. I hate to say it, but I'd never would get that far. I envy you, Ashy boy." Ash blushed at the comment.

"Why would you say that?"

"Well, it's your determination that you show everytime you go out a battle. What else can I say?" Then Gary remembered something. "Oh, by the way, do you know where Brock is?"

"Yeah, he went back to Pewter City to check on his little brothers and sisters."

"Do you know when he'll be back?"

"Yeah, tomorrow afternoon. Why?"

"Perfect. I need to get the surprise ready. See ya." With that, Gary exits.

"I wonder what that was all about?" Oak asked.

"Hopefully, it's not the Nurse Joy from Gringy City," Ash guessed. He gets back to the device. "No offense, but this looks like a design for one of Team Rocket's inventions."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure how to put this, but these look like the prints were done before you had your hands on it."

"Well, Prof. Westwood had asked me to do this since he believes I have the technology to do it. Tracy was also a big help in this." Ash now understood what the deal was. "Now, are we ready for that demonstraition?"

"Sure, but what are we using?" Oak holds a large gold key, with the head in the shape of a queen's crown. "This key was located by your Bulbasaur a couple days before your tournament. I thought of sending it to Prof. Ivy for her to look at it." He turns the device on with a push of a button. The device started to show a counter-clockwise swirling vortex of green and blue colors. The swirling got Ash in an awe state of mind. "Why don't you take the honors, and place the key in." Oak hands Ash the key.

"Sure." The raven-haired kid tosses the key into the swirling vortex. A few second later, sparks were shooting out of the vortex, followed by the place shaking like an earthquake. Oak realized something went wrong.

"We gotta get out!" Oak runs downstairs, just as the celing cut any path of escape for Ash and Pikachu. They were trapped.

"Oh man..." Ash groaned. Then...everything goes white. "What's going on?"

("I don't know,") Pikachu squeaked. Then, the white suddenly faded. Ash and Pikachu were still standing, but this time they were in front of a sign.

"Oh, man. What just happened?" The trainer asked, shaking any 'cobwebs' out of the mind.

("Well, we're okay that's all that matters.") That's when they see the sign.

WELCOME TO RESEMBOOL, HOME OF EDWARD ELRIC, THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST, AND ROCKBELL'S AUTOMAIL SHOP

"Resembool? Is that near Pallet Town?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ash and Pikachu have survived the incident in Pallet, only to find themselves in a place called Resembool. How on earth did they wind up in that town?


	2. Alphonse Elric, the Alchemist

Chapter 2: Alphonse Elric, the Alchemist

"Resembool? Is that near Pallet Town?" Ash wondered while scratching his head. Pikachu climbs the sign to get a better look at the town. There wasn't much to see, except for a couple of houses. Then, a boy, about Ash's age, rode up on a bike to the bewildered trainer. He carried a large sack of newspapers when he saw Ash.

"Excuse me, but can you get this to the Rockbell's house, please?" the boy asked as he grabs a newspaper roll. "I want to do it myself, but I'm in a hurry to get ready for a date back in Central." Ash hesitates for a second.

"Yeah, okay..." he mutters. The boy gives the paper to Ash.

"Thanks a lot, sir!" With a smile and nod, the boy sped off, trying to get the other deliveries made.

"What was...that all about?" wondered Ash with a confused notion.

("I have no idea,") Pikachu moaned. After it got back on Ash's head, the trainer proceeded into town. That's when Ash peered into the newspaper, read the date, and was surprised.

"Whoa, look at this. May 12..., 1916?"

("1916? We went back in time!") Both were shocked just by reading the date. Ash takes a deep breath.

"Let's calm down a little, we should get to this Rockbell place first. If anything, they might know what's going on."

("I doubt it.") Ash rolls the paper back up and proceeded forward. Over at the Rockbell house, a blonde teen girl was working on a few toasters sent in by a couple of residents. She had a loaf of bread to use to see if the toasters were operating properly. Unfortunatley, it was still burning the bread. She became increasingly upset over the failed attempts to repair the appliances.

"Come on!" She yells out. "Burn it right, dammit." She chucks a wrench out the window, heading straight for Ash and Pikachu. Pikachu jumped up to avoid the wrench, but it caused its master to look up. CLANG! The head of the wrench hits Ash Just above the visor of his cap.

"OWWW!" he yelped, as he collapsed from the blow, which knocked his cap off. The teen heard the cry and looked out just as Ash hit the dirt. He was out cold. Pikachu landed safely, but immeadiatley turned his attention to his master.

("Ash?") it called. ("Hey, Ash, get up. Get up.") No use. The blonde came out and saw Ash, KO'd with her wrench behind him. She picks up the downed boy and carries him inside. Pikachu picked up the paper and proceeded after her. 30 mintues later, Ash starts to open his eyes. The first thing he saw was an old woman with a pipe in her mouth, looking down on him.

"It looks like you're coming to, kind sir," the old woman said. "Easy now, you got quite a bump on your head." Ash reached for his forehead and felt the bump.

"What happened?" Ash weakly questioned. He slowly rose into a seating position. That's when the blonde came down with Pikachu in her arms. She looks to Ash.

"Oh, you're awake," She mutters with a smile. "I'm sorry for that bump."

"What do you mean?"

"Winry told me she got fustrated trying to fix some appliances and threw her wrench out the window," the old lady said. "It was just dumb luck it hit something."

"Yeah, it was my fault," Winry moaned, nodding her head in agreement. "I thought it was Ed for a second when my wrench hit you."

"Is he here?" Ash questions.

"Not yet, though he's suppose to be back to let me tweak his automail. By the way, who are you, and where are you from?"

"My name is Ash, and I actually come from the 21st century. I don't know how I ended up back here."

"Wait a minute," the old lady speaks up. "The 21st century?" Ash nods.

"Grandma, what are you worried about?" Winry asks. "It's not like these time travelers have anything important to say."

"I'm sorry. By the way, I'm Pinako Rockbell."

"Rockbell? As in Rockbell's Automail Shop?" Ash questionably realizes, remembering the sign.

"About time he figured it out," Winry smirkly grunted.

"Winry Rockbell!" Pinako snapped. "That's no way to treat a guest, and on the day Ed and Al are expected to return."

"Sorry," the blonde shrieked. "I'll be working on those toasters, now." Ash gets up.

"Is it all right if I help you with that?" he asks politely. Winry smiles and nods, followed by them both heading upstairs. Meanwhile, three people, one a male blonde in a red overcoat, another a bald, muscluar man in a military uniform, and the other, a walking suit of armor, we're approaching the shop.

"Can't believe it's been a month since we've been back home, Ed," said the suit, to the blonde.

"What do you mean can't believe?" Ed exaggerates. "Al, you've been keeping track of the calendar ever since our last stop."

"Hey, just be greatful we have Major Armstrong watching over your temper."

"Oh, please, Alphonse," Armstrong gloated. "I just decided to join you to check on poor, sweet Pinako." Both Ed and Al sighed at his comment.

"Can you believe the words that come out of his mouth?" Ed groaned. Al looked up to Winry's window, and saw Winry and Ash fixing one of the toasters.

"Oh yeah," the suit says. "Try Winry filirting with a young stranger." Ed shot up to look at the scene. Just seeing Ash and Winry smile at each other ticked Ed off. He storms into the house and into Winry's room.

"What the hell do think you're doing-" Ed screams as he charges the once docile trainer, but was interupted and thrown out the window, making him fall back to the other two.

"Ed, are you okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"You didn't have to be so rough, Winry." Al sweat dropped.

"Never mind." That's when Pinako and Pikachu stepped out to see the boys.

"Al, it's so nice to see you again," she grinned. "Same to you Alex Louis Armstrong." Armstrong blushed. Ed slowly got up.

"What? You didn't miss me?" Ed wonders.

"Not the proper way to come home. Storming into Winry's room like that." Ed starts showing anger.

"While flirting with a complete stranger? Gimme a break." Armstrong then sees the small Pokemon.

"What's this adorable creature you have here?" He says while scooping Pikachu up. That's when Winry and Ash stepped outside. Al saw them.

"Winry, who is he and why was he flirting with you?" the suit argued.

"Flirt? He was helping me with the appliances, Alphonse!" Winry roared. Ash approached Armstrong.

"Excuse me, but that's my friend," the trainer said.

"Well, it's certianly a cute friend of yours," Armstrong grinned as he let Pikachu jump back to Ash's shoulder. "What is he, by the way?"

"He's a Pokemon. His name is Pikachu."

("That's me,") it cheered. Armstrong was being gentle petting the little mouse.

"And I'm Ash Ketchum. I train him to help people in need."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Ketchum," Armstrong says in a formal matter. "I am Major Alex Louis Armstrong, a.k.a. the Strong Arm Alchemist." He offers his hand for a shake, which Ash accepts.

"So, who are the other two you brought here?"

"The one in the armor suit is Alphonse Elric and the...ahem, other one is Fullmetal himself, Edward Elric."

"Whoa...that's cool." Ed looks over at Ash, and walks to him.

"Okay, I got the lowdown," 'Fullmetal' said. "Winry did a number on your forehead, didn't she?"

"Yeah, well, she is pretty accurate. By the way, why are you named Fullmetal?" Ed takes off his coat and reveals a metal arm.

"Check it out...Automail for an arm." Ash was in awe seeing the metal arm. "Hey, we can talk about this inside, okay?"

"Sure." Inside, a thanksgiving-style dinner was being served, and everyone, but Al was stuffing their stomachs full with the food. The conversations were just as big as the served turkey, as Ash and Ed were talking about their different lifestyles. After nightfall, Ash stepped out to let Ed get his automail adjusted. He stops at remains of a house, torched to the ground. He wasn't aware Al was following him.

"Ash! Hey, Ash!" He shouted. Ash looks over to the approaching armor.

"What is it, Al?"

"What are you doing out here, at this hour?"

"I thought I take a look around town. I won't know how long I'll be here."

"I see." Ash turns his attention back to the remains.

"So who used to reside in this house?"

"That...would be us." This surprised the trainer.

"You mean...you and Ed used to live here?"

"Back when I was still in a living body, and Ed wasn't in automail, we lived with our mother, until the day she passed away."

"C.O.D.?"

"_C.O.D._?"

"Cause of Death?"

"An inoperable illness." Ash knew the grief Al was going through. "We tried to use forbidden alchemy, called 'Human Transmutaion,' to revive her, but failed."

"Big time."

"Yeah. Ed lost his left leg, and I lost my body, but kept my soul after he offered his right arm." Al removes his helmet. Ash peeks to see a seal in blood.

"Is that Ed's blood?"

"Yes. A reminder of what he did to keep us together."

"Like a reciept." They continued to talk as they returned to the shop. By the door, Armstrong had taken his uniform top off and revealed a black, but lighter shirt underneath. That's when he saw Ash and Al return.

"There you are, boys," the giant man grinned. "Coming in for the night?"

"Yeah, we are," Ash said. Then, the major put his hand on Ash's head.

"Son, you happened to have quite a bit of strength coming from the small body of yours, along with skill and determination. If you were an alchemist, Col. Mustang would train you, personally."

"Why him?" Al wondered.

"The fire in this boy's eyes is rather equivilent to Roy's flames, but Ash's fire is only brought out by the creatures he cares for." He rips the shirt to reveal the muscular build his top can muster. Then he roars out: "He may not posses it now, but he has many traits the Armstrong famliy envys for." Ash was in awe seeing the many muscles that the Strong Arm Alchemist showed, not to mention, the glitter it was shining. Al wasn't so sure Armstrong needed to perform his signature pose.

"Uhh, Major, I don't think it was a good idea to expose the ripped build," Al studdered. Ash smiled at the big man's comments.

"I appreciate the compliment, Alex," he said. "I'll probably sleep on it, tonight." With that, the three stepped in for the night. The next day, Ed was well rested and was ready to head out.

"Okay, now we head to the cave," he said. Winry wasn't sure what Ed was refering to.

"What's going on, guys?" she asked.

"We didn't come all the way home just to have my automail adjusted. We were summoned to investigate some weird noises by the nearby caverns." Pinako entered the room, as well as Armstrong, Ash and Pikachu.

"If anything, why don't you take the visitors with you?" the old woman asked.

"I think, this might be a good watch, since we don't know when they get to go home," Armstrong added.

"Absolutley not!" Ed protests.

"Edward, please consider the fact that Ash may be stronger than you. He can be your second partner, unless you want Col. Havoc holding your hand."

"I hold no one's hand!"

"Brother, please," Al interupted. "There might be somethings that Ash might know about."

"What's going on, is everybody against me!" An hour later, the three boys proceed to the cave. They get to the large cave opening. "Keep in mind, trainer. This was not my decision to bring you." Ash gives Ed a mean look.

"Look at the bright side, at least it wasn't Winry or Mustang," the Pallet Town kid groaned. That's when Pikachu saw something shining and ran to it, causing the rest to look. The rodent dug up a gold key.

("Ash, look,") it squeaked. Ash walks over and picks the key up.

"What the- It's the Queen's Key." As Ash turns around, the key glows to the cave, stopping Ash's turn. "That's weird." He starts to walk in, with the Elrics coming from behind. Before long, the cave was nearly pitch black.

"Okay, what now?" Al wondered. Ash had an idea.

"Pikachu, try using Flash." Pikachu's body started to glow a bright yellow as the cave started to light up. Ash digs into his backpack and pulls a flashlight, and some wires out and attached the wires. "That's enough. Now use thundershock, but keep it light for the flashlight, okay?" The mouse nods and starts showing sparks, lighting the flashlight. Ed saw this as exceptional.

"You don't mind if I hold on to those, do you?" Ash shakes his head lightly, and hands the flashlight and Pikachu over to 'Fullmetal.' Five minutes later, Ed waves the light as he spots a teen girl, dark skin in a white dress and brown-pink hair. "Rose?" Ed runs over to the girl. Al and Ash also attend to Rose's aid. "Rose, what happened?" Rose opened her hazel eyes to see the blonde.

"Ed...Edward," she weakly groans. Her body was well bruised up, with cuts all over. Ash pulls a spray bottle from his bag, and aims at Rose.

"This potion should help with the wounds," he whispers to Ed. "It might sting a little, but it should help."

"Okay. Rose, my friend is going to help you. Squeeze my hand if it hurts." He offers his hand and gently grips Rose. Ash sprays the wounds, causing Rose to tightly sqeeze Ed's hand. One minute later, Ash was done applying the potion.

"That should do it."

"Rose, who did this to you?" She points to her left, causing Pikachu to point the flashlight in the direction. The light revealed several creatures approaching. "Chimeras." Ed clapped his hands, and then, places them on the ground, and pulls up a lance. "Ash, here." He hands Ash the lance. Then, he claps, again, and makes a blade from his automail arm. "Protect Rose." He and Al run to fight the chimeras, leaving Ash and Rose behind.

"You might need my help. Go, Glalie," He throws his Pokeball and out came an ice blue rock with eyes and black horns. "Help the Elrics with the chimeras." Glalie floats off to help. Ash, then, turns to Rose, as he straps the lance to his back. "C'mon, let's get out of here." He helps the darker-skinned girl up and wraps her arm around him. They start to walk back out. 10 seconds later...CLANK! A long fingernail cuts their escape. Ash looks to see a woman, with ghost-like skin, and a black dress, matching her long hair.

"Where do you think you're going, boy?" she bellowed. "Let me guess, you're taking that Ishbalian out of this cave."

"Where else?"

"You probably don't know this, but you can't beat me with any alchemy you have."

"I don't know any alchemy." This got the woman confused. "But it doesn't mean I can't fight." Ash put Rose down, then, brought out Ed's lance.

"The fact that you want to fight a homonculus is a mistake you won't live to regret." The woman launched her nails, but Ash dodged them, and hit the woman on the seal on her chest with the blade. This stopped her movement. "H-How did you know about my weak point?"

"It sorta stuck out like a sore thumb," Ash snickered. Ed, Al, Glalie, and Pikachu returned after their struggle with the chimeras, when Ed saw the woman in black.

"Al, it's Lust," he barked.

"Did Ash stop her?" Al wondered.

"Sure looks like it." Pikachu and Glalie hovered over to the tired trainer.

("Is Rose okay?") Pikachu asked. It looks over to the ishbalian, who was trying to get up on her own power. Ed runs over to her.

"Let me help you, Rose," Ed whispers.

"What about the chimeras?" Ash asked.

"Your monster's got some awsome freeze power," Al complimented.

("They won't be able to move for quite a while,") the ice rock Pokemon cheered. Ash nods, and summons it back to its Pokeball.

"Well, now, Edward," Lust started. "How does it feel to be with the one you care about?"

"Why, you..." Ed was growled, but Ash steps forward and removes the lance, allowing the homonculus to move again. "Ash, why did you-"

"I'll leave you alone for now, but..." She places her hand under Ash's chin, and gives him a kiss. Ed and Al started to freak out about the kiss. "Don't think I'll forget you." With that, Lust walks off.

"What was that all about!" Ed yelled. Ash didn't reply. The kiss started to leave him paralyzed. Then, a shine shows up, from where Lust was immobile. Ash snaps out and digs out...

"Guys, I found another key," Ash spoke out, causing the group to gather. It was the same key that Ash had. He pulled his key out and looked at both. He attemps to pick it up but the key passes through his hand. "What the-" Ed tries to pick up the key, but it passes through his hand as well.

"Let me try," Al said. He tries and actually picks up the key. Ash and Ed couldn't believe that they couldn't pick it up, but Al was.

"Wait a second," Ed shuddered. "How come you can take it, but we can't."

"I don't know." Ash looks at Rose.

"How about we talk about it back at the shop," he requested. Everyone nodded. A little while later, everyone walked out of the cave, where Armstrong and a stern man with black hair and in a military uniform were waiting. Ed saw him and shot a mean look. "Hey, Armstrong."

"Ash, Edward, thank god you're safe," The bald man cheered.

"So he's Ash?" the other man asked. "The one in the baseball cap?"

"That's him, Roy." Roy Mustang smirked at the trainer.

"He might actually outgrow Fullmetal, one day." Ed heard this.

"WHAT SHRIMP SAYS THAT HE CAN BE BIGGER THAN ME, DAMMIT!" Ed roared at the top of his lungs. Ash sweat drops and turns to Rose.

"Is he always like this?" he quietly asked.

"Only when you mention his size," Rose replied. Roy walked up to Ash, and saw that fire Armstrong had acknowledged.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say he would be my son in a few years," Roy grinned.

"You must be Col. Roy Mustang," Ash smiled.

"That's me, A.K.A. the 'Flame Alchemist'." Then, Ed brings Rose to Armstrong.

"Major, can you get her to a doctor?" 'Fullmetal' asks. Armstrong nods and takes Rose in his arms. After a while, Ash and Al brought out their keys. Then, both keys started to glow.

"What's going on, Ash?"

"I don't know." Then, the keys shot out a beam and opened a large portal. It had the same blue and green swirling that Ash saw before back with Prof. Oak's invention. Everyone else saw this phenomenom in awe. "Looks like it might be my trip home." After Pikachu jumps on his shoulder, Ash proceeded to the portal.

"Ash, wait." The trainer stopped and turned around. "Is it possible if I go with you? Maybe these keys have a connection that your professor would know about." Ash was surprised that what Al said could be true.

"Maybe he does. Looks like we've got company, Pikachu." Pikachu grinned at the comment. "Well, Welcome aboard, Alphonse."

"Thanks." After everyone says their goodbyes to Al, he, Ash and Pikachu enter the portal. On the other side, it wasn't Pallet Town, since there were far more buildings than what Ash knows. Then, a sign lit up.

TOKYO-3 EVACUATION ALERT. CODE RED-ANGEL ATTACK.

"Angel attack?" Ash and Al wonered in unison.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ash and Alphonse are caught in a crossfire in Tokyo-3. What could these angels be?


	3. Asuka Langly Soryu, the Pilot

Chapter 3: Asuka Langley Soryu, the Pilot

"Angel attack?" Ash and Al wondered in unison. They look around the deserted high-rise city for a sign to guide them, when a giant red mechanical robot appeared with a large power chord sticking out of it. It was holding a knife in its hand, in which the blade was glowing. The boys exchange a look to each other, nod, and run to the robot. Meanwhile, the robot was staring down a being that actually looked like one of its own, but without the chord and it was in black and white. Behind was another robot in blue and purple. Inside the red robot, a redhead teen girl was thinking of a way to get close to the target when a screen appeared with a teen male with black hair on it.

"Asuka," the boy starts. "I've confirmed with Misato that this angel is a copy of Eva Unit-03, the one Toji was in. There's also no one in this one."

"I was going to ask for something I don't know," Asuka smirks. "...But that'll do, Shinji. What about Unit-00?"

"Rei's Eva is out of reserve power, since her external chord's been severed. We don't have an extra chord to supply."

"Do you have a plan on taking out the angel, 3rd child?" Shinji wasn't sure.

"I thought you would. Don't tell me you wanna wing it, again." Asuka's Eva charges at the angel with the blade pointing at it. "Asuka, stop!" No avail. The angel brings out a blade itself and blocks Asuka's attack. It pushes the Eva back 15 feet.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot? Back me up," the redhead growled. During this, Ash and Al arrived to see the three giants in battle.

"If you had a guess," Ash starts to ask. "Which one do you believe is the 'angel'?" Al looks over the battle and sees the chords on Asuka's and Shinji's Evas, but not the one in the middle.

"My guess is the one in the middle," he points. Then, the angel turns to Shinji's Eva, and lunges for him. It throws a punch, but was defended when Unit-01 crossed its arms, then pushes off. Asuka's Eva quickly approached from behind the enemy, ready to pierce the angel with the blade.

"You're mine!" she yells, as her Unit-02 stabs the angel in the back. It screeches in pain, as the blade keeps adjusting in its back, causing evermore pain and splitting open the angel's back. "Here's the coup de gras!" she barks out as she reels the blade back for a finishing stab. She lunges the blade, but the target knocks it out of Unit-02's hands, and cutting the external chord, nearly severing it. The battery backup system kicks in, with the clock showing 32.82 seconds. "Only 32 seconds?"

"What?" Shinji shouts in surprise. The angel slowly approaches Unit-02, as Asuka was stuggling to find a way to take the angel down with the battery pack quickly being exhausted.

"What can we do?" Al asked Ash. The trainer looks at the chord, cut halfway. Then, he remembers a few items in his bag.

"I have an idea," Ash grins, and runs to the chord. After climbing on, he pulls two rolls of tape: one electric tape and one duct tape. Al and Pikachu soon arrived. "Pikachu, Al, I'm gonna tape the wires inside, then we patch it up." Ash dives into the opening, and tapes up the severed wires. Then, he pops out and starts taping the cut, but leaves a small opening. "PIkachu, use thundershock to jump start it." Pikachu fires electricity into the opening. Inside, the timer was counting down to zero. '4'...'3'...'2.12'. It, then, displays 8:88.88, revealing the chord is in.

"What the-" Asuka starts to go into awe. Al drew a circle on the duct tape after Ash covered the rest.

"Here we go with alchemy," the younger Elric brother chanted as he clapped his gauntlets, and places them on the circle. The tape started to fuse with the chord, sealing the ripped spot. Unaware to the repair crew, Shinji saw the repair of the chord. Asuka decided not to think about the blessed luck and decided to attack the angel.

"Shinji, hold him," she roared. 'Third Child' snaps out and grabs the angel. As Asuka charges in, Ash and Al started to climb up the chord, up to the back of Unit-02's neck. Then, a stab goes through the angel. After a few seconds, it goes down in a heap. "Well, that's that." After a little while, which included Unit-01 getting another mech in yellow, the three desended underground. During the desent, Al dipped to the feet of Unit-02 carefully.

"I'll go into hiding, Ash," he said before he proceeded. Then, the Evas land in a base, where matinence workers were standing by. That's when a capsule sprung out from the Eva's back, and sprayed out a strange yellow substance. Then, the capsule opened up, and Asuka appeared, in a red, skin-tight jumpsuit, and red hair down to her waist. Then, she jumped down to the catwalk, just as Shinji, in a blue/white jumpsuit, walked by.

"I can't believe matinence didn't recharge the batteries like they were suppose to," Asuka snorted. "I mean, really...33 seconds."

"You were the lucky one," Shinji protested. "I only had 11 seconds."

"Lucky? Look who's talking? Your external chord wasn't ripped apart."

"Well, then, how did your chord come together?" The arguement continued as they entered the hallway. Ash saw the coast being cleared, and jumped onto the catwalk. Seeing those two argue made the trainer giggle.

"That brings back fond memories," he said semi-quietly. Then, another girl approached Ash from behind.

"Excuse me, but, who are you and what are you doing trespassing into NERV?" she grilled, causing Ash to turn around. The girl had short blue hair, red eyes and was in a white jumpsuit. Ash was unsure about how to answer, when the empty tape rolls fell out of his pocket. The girl picked up the roll, and observed it. "I see. So it was you who repaired Soryu's external chord. May I ask your name?"

"It's Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"Ketchum, huh? I'm Rei Ayaname." Ash chuckled a little.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Rei."

"Follow me." Rei and Ash, with Pikachu on his head, entered the same hallway that Shinji and Asuka entered before.

"So was that giant in the middle of the scuffle an angel?"

"It was."

"I thought angels were residents of heaven, those who pass away who have committed no sins."

"We are not sure about that, since they've been trying to annihlate humankind since the second impact."

"Second impact?" They stop in front of the boys' locker room.

"I'll meet you in briefing." With that, Rei walks further down the hallway, disappearing.

("Did you understand anything she said?") Pikachu wondered.

"Not really," Ash monotoned. That's when Shinji, in more casual clothing, stepped out and saw the trainer and mouse.

"So, what was that conversation with Ayaname all about?" he asked.

"She saw these, and knew what happened," Ash answered as he revealed the empty rolls.

"I knew it. So it was you who helped Asuka out."

"Now that was the redhead, right?"

"Yep. By the way-" 'Third Child's' talking was interupted by two women: One was a purple-haired who looked to be in her late 20's while the other was...

"Who are you talking to, Third Child?" Asuka questioned, now appearing in a school uniform.

"Hey, Misato, Asuka." Asuka approached Ash and leaned into his face with a mean look. "Asuka, what are you doing to him?" Misato sees Pikachu and picks the mouse up.

"Well, this is a strange..." she starts. "...And really cute pet you got here." She starts smothering her face into Pikachu's cheek. Ash and Asuka did the anime-style faint. Shinji, Misato and Pikachu look at the two with disturbing faces, because of the positions the two were in.

"This wasn't what I was expecting for a first impression."

"Oh, shut it, Shinji," Asuka growled. "Besides, I was hoping you could answer his appearence."

"Hey, we just met a minute ago. Why don't you ask Ayaname? He was talking to her before."

"Maybe I should." She turns to Ash. "And your coming with me."

"Now hold on," Misato jumps in. "We need to report to briefing, soon."

"I'll meet you there," Asuka snaps, and walks off, with Shinji following.

"What's her problem?" Ash wonders.

"She has a thing for trying to be better than anyone without any help," The major states. Then, clanging noises start to echo. "What's that?" They turn around to see Al approaching, which got Misato a little scared.

"There you are, Ash," he grins.

"Hey, Alphose," Ash chirps. Al looks over to Misato holding Pikachu tightly.

"Seems Pikachu has a new admirer."

"Wh-What are you?" Misato raises her voice in fear.

"Relax, this is Alphonse, a friend who's in the armor," Ash motions as he tries to calm the violet-haired woman. "He's a kind and gentle friend." Al nods. "And I'm Ash, Pikachu's trainer and friend." He offers his hand for a shake.

"My name is Misato Katsaragi, a major down here in NERV." She shakes Ash's hand and mildly blushes. "Sorry, you remind me of a childhood friend."

"Really? Well, speaking of the past, those two arguing reminded me of a girl I constantly fought with."

"Shinji and Asuka? You don't say." Both exchange a giggle. "Well, we better get to the briefing room. They're about to start with the review." Two hours later, after the review and other means, the six exit NERV headquarters. "Well, now, what are we going to do with the two of you."

"Actually, Ritsuko had asked me if I could help her with repairs on the Evanglions," Al commented. "That leaves Ash." Shinji and Misato nodded.

"Now, hold on," Asuka raises her voice. "There's no way he's sleeping with us. There's hardly any room for him."

"That's true, but," Misato agrees. "Is it all right if I bring home your little Pikachu?"

"I guess," Ash said unconvincingly. That's when Rei, in street clothes, steps up.

"I'll let him sleepover at my apartment, tonight, but we can eat over at your place, Ikari, right?" Rei asks politely.

"Oh, yeah, I'm trying out some french recipies that Prof. Nubaira loaned me," Shinji grinned.

"French cuisines? Oh, you romantic wannabe," Asuka mocks.

"Well, have you ever had any french dishes back in Germany?"

"_Mein gott._ Like I would?" That's when Ash started to laugh at the site in front of him. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry," Ash snickered, and continued to laugh. After a little while, Al headed back into NERV, as the rest headed to Misato's apartment. At the apartment, the french dinner was something out of a catalog, but the taste was no-less delicious. "Geez, an Eva pilot, a high school student, a chef...you got a busy life." Rei didn't eat much, since she was a veggitarian. She, instead, gave the meat to Pikachu to eat, who was still hungry after it finished its plate.

"Well, this mouse was certainly hungry, tonight," Shinji quoted.

"I'm more surprised about its table matters," Asuka added. "Did you have help training this little guy?"

"Yeah, well," Ash said sheepishly. "Travel along with friends can do that to you." Two hours later, Ash and Rei are ready to leave. "Now, be good, Pikachu, and don't terrorize Pen Pen's area," mentioning the penguin.

"Hey, from all we know, it might be sleeping with Misato," Asuka mocks.

"Good luck with those sync tests," Shinji cheers. That's when the two head over to Rei's apartment on another part of town. After Ash gets settled in, both get to bed.

"Ketchum?"

"What is it, Rei?"

"Earlier, during briefing, when Soryu and Ikari were arguing, you were chuckling. May I ask why it was nesscesary?"

"Those two reminded me of when was traveling with Misty. We mostly didn't see eye-to-eye and we got our lungs in punching matches."

"Like you and Ikari, you must have a reason for getting into fights."

"Really? What goes on with him?"

"Soryu wanted to be the greatest Eva pilot, but Ikari kept scoring higher in the sync ratio scores. That's the first test you'll be going through. She constantly fails to understand what kind of life Ikari has gone through. What kind of arguements did you and 'Misty' get into?" Ash sighs.

"The fact that I destroyed a bike of hers. She constantly brags about how precious her bike was. There were other reasons, but the bike was the biggest issue, until I replaced it. We hardly see each other, much less get into a yelling match."

"Do you have interests in this girl?" The trainer blushed and sighed with a smile.

"I've never really thought about it, probably because no one had bothered to ask me that."

"I see." Silence for three seconds.

"Do you have any feelings for Shinji?"

"For Ikari?" Rei started to show some red in her face. "I...don't really know. I can't find the confidence to confront him." Tears start running down her face. "What should I do?" she whines as she places her hands over her face. "Ketchum, what should I do?" Ash knew Rei was admiring Shinji, but was unsure about how to confess. He knew he had to say something, but what could he say? When it came to confidence, it was during his Pokemon battles, but how can he translate a battle to love? Then, it hits him.

"Rei, love is like a battle, even though the fights we take place on is different. If you hesitate in the battle, you might not make a comeback in time. If you want Shinji, don't lose confidence." As Ash explains the battles of love, back at Misato's apartment, Asuka was taking a bath with Pikachu, while Shinji was finishing up some homework and Misato was enjoying a can of beer.

"Say, Asuka?" he asked. "Do you remember Ash laughing during briefing, today?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Asuka counter-questioned.

"Well, I was wondering why he was laughing at our fight?"

"What do you mean 'laughing at us, fighting'? If anyone had a reason, it's him."

"She's got a point, Shinji," Misato monotoned. Asuka turns her attention to her bath partner.

"I don't know why 'fifth child' had to laugh at us."

("'Fifth child'?")

"Your trainer, silly."

("Oh, his fights with Misty.")

"You mean like a reminder?" Pikachu nods, making the redhead think a little bit. "Ash and Shinji, like twins." The next morning, at NERV HQ, Ash and Rei arrived for the trainer's sync tests, much to the delight of Al and a blonde in a lab coat, looking 30.

"Hey, Ash," the armor cheered.

"Al, Ritsuko, what's up?" Ash said.

"Your arrival, for starters, on time," Ritsuko points out. "As soon as Misato gets here, we'll get started." That's when the violet-haired guardian arrives, with Pikachu on her shoulder, and a cup of tea in her hand. "And speak of the devil."

"Yeah, aren't we all," Misato joked as Pikachu jumped onto Ash's head. "So, the preparations complete?"

"We're ready to go," Al said. Two hours later, Ash was in a pod, naked, but covered inside. The tests were starting, and everything was looking good.

"How soon to the border line?" Ritsuko asked.

"15 seconds," a man answered. "7...6...5...4...3...2...1...It's pass the border line. The condition is green." A printout shows up for Misato to read it, only to grin at the result.

"Get this," she starts. "Ash's sync ratio matches Asuka almost to the wavelength."

"I guess not even the trainer can match Ikari," Rei monotoned. Then, sirens were blaring.

"Don't tell me..."

"Fast approaching," a woman said. "Signal's blue." The angel was like a spider.

"Matariel?" Ritsuko wondered. "No, it's another duplicate." A hour after the sirens sounded, Eva Unit-01 and Unit-02 arrive at the surface. That's when Matariel-2 fires particle beams at the Evas. "This doesn't look good." That's when a voice enters the control room.

"Allow me to help."

"Ketchum?" Rei questioned.

"It's Ash," Al answered.

"But how can he be talking to us-" Misato was starting to wonder when Ash cut her off.

"I'm using telepathy. Listen, is there a way I can communicate to the other pilots?"

"Yeah, hold on." A telecomm appears in both Evas.

"Shinji, Asuka, are you there?"

"Ash?" Shinji questioned.

"Fifth child, what are you doing?" Asuka asked.

"Listen, I know how to defeat the angel. Try to take out the legs. Then, swiss cheese it."

"Swiss it?"

"Oh, it wants to drain the fluid, but why?" Shinji ponders.

"Who cares, let's do it." Asuka brings out the missle shotgun and aims at Matariel-2 as Unit-01 rips a force field apart. Unit-02 shoots and destroys the legs. Shinji fired his machine gun, thus ending the life of the angel. After the liquid from Matariel-2 was drained, Auska sees the Queen's Key and, using Unit-02, picks it up. "How did a key wind up in the angel?"

"Good question." Back at NERV HQ, Asuka shows Ash, fully clothed, and Al the key.

"The Queen's Key?" Ash says in excitement.

"Ash, you know what this means, do you?" Al asked, quivering. Pikachu nods.

"Well, what does it mean, fifth child?" Auska grills. Ash and Al reveal their keys.

"Looks like your coming with us." Ash and Pikachu nodded in agreement. That's when Misato and Ritsuko.

"Hey, Misato, what were Ash's results?"

"The sync ratio is equivelent to you," Misato responds. "We also believe he borrowed the Magi to use telepathy."

"Here, Asuka," Ritsuko said as she handed the redhead a watch with the NERV emblem on it. "You can use this to summon any weapon you want, but once you do, you won't summon another for six hours. Just a go away present." Asuka nods.

"Thanks." All three keys were raised, thus, bringing out the portal for travel. Everyone waived goodbye, as Ash, Asuka, and Al enter. Then, it vanishes. That's when Rei slowly approached Shinji.

"Ikari," she moaned. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No, not at all," Shinji groans.

"Is it all right if I be your girlfriend?" The question surprised the son of the cheif, then, smiled.

"Of course." They both hugged and cried. Meanwhile, the three and Pikachu find theirselves at a campus site. Asuka sees the post sign.

WELCOME TO THE AOI CAMPUS-THE SCHOOL FOR FIRST CLASS MAGICIANS

"If anyone makes jokes about magic being in the air," Asuka starts. "I'll go all out." This made ASh and Al sweat drop.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ash, Asuka and Al are at a magic school, where a boy is hunted...by so many women. How can they help?


	4. Rin Kamishiro, the swordswoman

Chapter 4: Rin Kamishiro, the Swordswoman

* * *

"If anyone makes jokes about magic being in the air," Asuka starts. "I'll go all out." This made Ash and Al sweat drop. "So, according to the sign, this is the Aoi Academy. I guess what I'm trying to get to..."

"I believe it's _we_ having this question," Al cut in.

"Where in the world are we?" Ash asked, finishing the string. They tour the perimeter of the school, up to a walkway, when a scream caught Pikachu's ears, and it sounded like they were closing in.

("Someone's coming,") the Pokemon warned. The three hid in a bush, adjacent to the walkway. Then, a skinny male brunette teen, appeared, running scared, but stopped when he needed a place to hide.

"Oh, boy. Where can I take cover?" he ponders in fear. Ash stepped out and grabbed the startled boy in a hostage-like style.

"Over here," the trainer commands. They both head back to the bush, where he opens Al's breastplate and stuff the teen inside, along with Pikachu. "A little comfort in there." He closes the breastplate.

"Why did you put him in there?" Asuka wondered. That's when a parade of teen girls run past the spot, calling for someone named "Kazuki." After five seconds, the back of the lady pack passes, emptying the area. "What was that all about?"

"Good question." That's when, yet, antoher girl, with pink hair, strut outside.

"Kazuki? Kazuki, where are you?" she calls out. That's when the boy opened Al's breastplate, and ran to the girl.

"Yuna!" he calls out. the 'A'-team watches in awe.

"So he's that Kazuki," Asuka grins.

"And he has Pikachu with him," Al sighed. Asuka's grin grew, much to Ash, worried about Pikachu's safety.

"Kazuki, you didn't use your magic to get away, did you?" Yuna worryingly asked.

"No, someone helped me get out of there," Kazuki grinned. That's when Pikachu jumped on his shoulder to get a better look. "Hey, what are you doing, you little rascal?"

"Kazuki, what is that and who gave it to you?" Pikachu jumps onto Yuna's arms and gives it a puppy kiss, making the pink-haired giggle. "It's cute." Then, Ash exits the bush, and approaches the couple.

"Excuse me, but that Pikachu is mine," he said. "He has a charm for women."

"Well, that clears any suspicion. I thought another woman gave it to you. By the way, who are you and why are you here? Did you come to give Miss Iba some video game tips?"

"No, my name is Ash. Are you guys boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Actually, my name is Yuna Miyama...I mean Shikimori, and I'm Kazuki's wife."

"Wife?" echoed Al and Asuka.

"How long have you been married?" Ash wondered. That's when three more women: one, a tall blonde who's well-developed with black stockings; another a brunette; and the last a violet-haired wearing a samurai's outfit, appeared and ran to the three.

"Kazuki!" they shouted in unison.

"Kuriko," Kazuki called, refering to the blonde. "Rin," mentioning the violet-haired. "Yamase," talking to the brunette.

"What kept you, ladies?" Yuna asked.

"We got caught up in cross traffic," Kuriko said in a serious manner. Then, she sees Ash. "Is this Kazuki's new friend? He's really cute." That's when she pulled Ash in between her breasts, and hugged him. Ash was struggling to breathe, and was flailing his arms for help. Kazuki, Yuna and Yamase were pulling Ash out, and succeeded. The trainer tried to catch his breath, as Yuna picked up his cap.

"Usually, it's the guys who are willing to dive in to a woman's development," Kazuki groans.

"No offense, but over-developed women are a turn-off for me," Ash gasps.

"Kuriko, you could've suffocated him," Yuna barks.

"I meant no harm," the bombshell pleas. That's when Asuka and Al came out of the hiding place and approached Kuriko, who turned to them. "More trouble." That's when a spiritual entity appeared, in a form of a lavendar-haired girl, not quite a teen.

"Hold it," the spirit called. Soon enough, arguments were erupting and it was able to forget what was the original cause. That's when Pikachu unleashed a thunderbolt that got everyone. The arguements stopped, and everyone hit the deck in shock.

"We needed that," Ash groaned. A little while later, everyone was up and had done introducing theirselves. "I find it a little hard to believe that you two are husband and wife."

"I'll say, you guys look like you're just dating," Asuka added.

"Well, if anything, it's my excuse to be with him, forever," Yuna gleed.

"So what's with the key you have?" Kuriko questioned.

"We were teleported over here using these keys," Al answered. "It started with Ash who placed a key in a small device in this town called Pallet, wherever that is. That's when he ran into me and Ed in Resembool. After we found my key, we were sent to this Tokyo-3."

"That's where I come in," Asuka responded. "After my discovery of my key, well..."

"We ended up, here," Ash finished.

"From the sound of it, there should be a similar key here, too," the spirit, known as Elizabeth, hypothesized.

"It makes sense, Liz."

"Is there anything else about the keys that we should know?" Rin questioned.

"There is. When I tried to pick up Alphonse's key back at Resembool, the key phased through my hand, and Ed's as well."

"Seems as though the key seeks the person to handle it," Yuna pondered. "Don't you agree, Kazuki?"

"Yeah," the brunette male nods. "But if we do find it, how will we know who the chosen is?"

"That's a good question," Asuka mutters. "My best guess is whoever can get a hold of it."

"I hope it isn't Kazuki," Yamase said in a worried state.

"Why do you say that?" Al wondered.

"It's hard to explain right now, without Dr. Akai with us," Kazuki motioned.

"Why don't we meet up back at my office," Kuriko grinned. Everyone agreed. "Elizabeth, why don't you guide our new friends there?"

"Okay," Elizabeth grinned, as well. She floats up to Al's height, as she escorts Ash's group to a tall skyscraper. A sign was placed by the front doors.

THE KAZETSUBAKI FOUNDATION-MAIN BUILDING

The main office was large and roomy, with three sofas placed like it was in a square. The posh enviornment overwhelmed Asuka in excitement. "Oh...my...god," she shrieked. "This is heaven!" Her cheery attitude only made the other three a little nervous. Asuka, then, runs to Ash. "Let's check out the kitchen, fifth child." She pulls on the trainer's arm, to drag him away, leaving Al, Elizabeth, and Pikachu in disbelief.

"How often does that happen with her?" the ghost asked.

"First time that's happened," Al monotoned. A little later on, around 3:30 P.M., Kazuki and the other girls arrived. Rin looks around and senses something missing.

"Where are your other two companions?" she asked, demanding an answer.

"They're in the kitchen." That's when a man, in a doctor's labcoat, walks in. "You must be Dr. Akai."

"Indeed," the man replied. "So, what do you think these friends of yours are doing in the kitchen?"

"Especially, without my permission?" Kuriko added.

("Wouldn't you like to know,") Pikachu sqeaked with a smirk. Yuna was a little uneasy with this.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" she muttered. In the kitchen, Ash and Asuka were making the final touches to the food they were preparing. They covered the meal with the lids. After they exchanged a nod, they bring the food, via catering cart, to the office. They knock on the door, where Yamase and Yuna opened the door. Ash and Asuka wheel in the cart, much to everyone's surprise.

"Oh, no you didn't," Kazuki joked. They open the lids to reveal...fancy ham, bacon, and cheese stuffed red potatoes; gourmet meat buns with vanilla icing; shrimp-style sushi, wrapped in a handmade leek; 15-piece fruit and vegetable salad with a yogurt dip, peanut butter bars with white chocolate, as well as Oo-long tea and premium roast coffee to drink.

"We thought, because we approached each other on the wrong foot, we decided to do this as an apology," Asuka said confidently. Yuna picked up one of the P.B. bars.

"Well, they look good," she said in inconfidence. She takes a bite, and squints, as if it was bitter.

"Yuna?" Yamase and Kazuki spoke in unison. That's when Yuna's eyes lit up and she exposed a giant smile.

"This is so yummy!" she yelped and giggled. Ash and Asuka sweat dropped.

"You had us for a second, there," Ash grinned. After everyone found their place, Dr. Akai was ready to speak. "So what's the deal with you saying that you hope Kaz doesn't get the key?"

"It's funny you should ask that," Akai smirked as he put his cup of coffee down. "Everyone has a magic limit. That limit is about the number of times you can use magic in your life. When you exhaust all of your magic, you cease to exsist and your body turns to ash. (Kazuki) Shikimori can only use his magic eight times in his life."

"How do you determine how many times someone can use magic?" Al asked.

"Back in the old days, people determined the amount to the stars they see in the sky. If there were many stars, they could see that there would be no problem about recklessness. Otherwise, they would exercise caution." He brings out a monicle with a green lens. "Today, we have these to get a better glimpse on the amount. It's called a magic optic. Let me demonstrate." He puts it on his glasses, and points to Ash. A number comes up. "16,500 uses. Now you." He looks at Asuka. "8,520."

"What!" Asuka shrieked. "How come I get less magic use than fifth child?"

"So that was how many times we can use magic, right?" Ash guesses.

"That is correct," Rin answers. "Kuriko's last check was well over 100,000 uses."

"Over 100,000?"

"When I once exhausted my magic, I was turned into a ghost," Kazuki speaks. "After a trial to get my body back, I recieved my magic as well."

"Is your magic why that mob of girls were after you?"

"Sort of."

"It's his genes that the girls are after," Kuriko adds.

"His genes?" Al echos.

"What brand are they?" Ash questions, thinking 'jeans'.

"Wrong genes, Ash," Kuriko corrects with a paper fan slap. "I mean his DNA."

"Wait a sec," Asuka raises her voice. "You mean his magic is powerful?"

"Very," Akai responds. "Since his family lineage contains at least 50 of the most powerful magicians in history, every woman wants Shikimori's genes, even these four."

"Makes sense," Al nods.

"Guess Kazuki and Pikachu are related, somewhat," Ash jokes. Pikachu shocks his master, in offense to the comment.

"Not the thing to say, Ash." The group conversation lasts for three more hours, with everyone's lifestyles mentioned. That's when they all start to separate for the night. Yuna, then, approachs Ash.

"Ash, is it alright if we can borrow your Pikachu for the night?" She asked. "I promise to take good care of it, like I do to Kazuki." Ash turns to his Pokemon.

"Well, buddy, do you want to go with her?" he asked.

("Of course,") it squeaked, then, jumped into Yuna's arms. Kazuki stepped up.

"Yuna, why don't we invite him over, as well?" he asked.

"We don't have enough space in the dorm room for him," the pink-haired answered. "Besides, Kuriko invited Asuka and Alphonse to her mansion, and said that he can stay over at Rin's temple."

"I refuse to accept Ketchum into my place," Rin protested.

"Rin, please, for Kuriko's sake." The blue-haired sighed.

"Fine, as long as he doesn't do anything obscene. Come."

"Ash, tomorrow, the both of us go shopping, okay?" Ash was surprised to hear this, but proceeded to nod. "Alright, I'll see you later." They separate. At a temple nearby, Rin shows Ash to his room.

"Now, don't go barging in to my room for any reason, you got that?" The trainer nods and enters the room. "Tell me something."

"What is it?"

"Why do you always have a positive attitude? It seems, as though, nothing phases you, even your pet's shocking ability."

"I don't always have a positive attitude. The reason for this is that I'm trying to be calm around the surrounding, and remain alert. Look, I'm not completely like Kazuki, who sacrifices his magic without regret. I'm a trainer, who works with Pokemon, to help those in need." Rin stares at Ash, believing him. Ash looks back, and sees the worried face on her. "I'm sorry if I-"

"No, it's okay. Umm...Did Yuna tell you why she wanted to go with you?"

"She didn't."

"I see. Well, good night." She walks out of the room. At Kuriko's mansion, She and Asuka were enjoying a nice, wonderful bath, as Al and Elizabeth were standing guard.

"I was a little curious about why you call Ash 'fifth child'?" Kuriko asked.

"Well, the pilots of Evas go like this: Rei is the first, I'm the second, Shinji is the third, and Toji is fourth. Ashy boy would've been the fifth."

"It seems you admire that boy a little." Asuka blushes a little.

"Well, syncronizing ratios to Evas, between us, we're even. Besides, he looks like a guy who would prefer brunettes more than redheads, at least that's how I see it."

"Alright, well what about you? What do you prefer?"

"Me? Well, I'm more into older guys, like that hunky Dr. Akai." This made Kuriko laugh a little. "Hey, I'm being serious."

"I know, but I just had a funny image of how it would turn out."

"Oh, I got it." Then, they both started to really laugh.

"The sound of it is like they're sisters, doesn't it?" Elizabeth joked.

"They actually do," Al replied. The next morning, Ash was walking to the Saiun Dormitory, where a woman in a funeral dress was sweeping the sidewalk, smiling like the weight was lifted off her shoulders.

"Excuse me, but is Yuna here?" he asked. The woman looks over to the trainer.

"Yes. Miss Miyama was getting dressed for the walk out," she said. "Why, is this a date?"

"I doubt it. She wanted to go shopping, and I bet I know who it's for." Then, Yuna runs to the gate, with Pikachu on her shoulder.

"Ash, you're early," she grinned. "Miss Hirosagi, he wasn't a disturbance, was he?"

"No, he wasn't," Hirosagi smirked. "Well, why don't you get that shopping thing done." Both Ash and Yuna nodded and ran out to the market street. They stopped by a jewelery place, where "Kazuki's wife" was roaming around the front display case. Ash looks over to the watches, and finds a fancy glow-in-the-dark wristwatch with a cute winged heart emblem as a cover. Yuna finds something herself: a 24k ring with a beautiful sapphire heart cut on top. She tells the clerk that that ring is the one she wants. Ash decides also to purchase the wristwatch, since, for some reason the money from his world had transformed into the money here: yen. They both walk out, happy with what they got.

"So is it true that big-breasted women are a turn-off for you?"

"It's true," Ash admits. "Women think bigger 'mountains' will attract more men. I think it's nothing more than a waste of time. I'm not trying to offened you, by the way."

"None taken, and I see where you're getting at, too."

"Yeah, well I can practically imagine what would happen if Brock got a good look at Kuriko, or any other girl."

* * *

_ASH'S VISION_

_Brock starts to hold Kuriko's hands. "Oh, Kuriko, your witching power has casted a spell which guides me to your heart. Please, let me be a member of your magical lifestyle and absorb the spells as a reminder of-" Brock's overzelous speech was interupted with a mallet to the head by..._

_"Say the magic words and Misty's man-handling mallet will give you a 10-count," Max moaned as he drags the unconccious breeder away from the blonde.__  
_

_END VISION

* * *

_"He goes crazy over cute girls, does he?" Yuna asked sheepishly. Ash nods in nervousness. "I see. Well, if you were Kazuki's age, would you have wanted to date me or Yamase or even Rin?"

"That's a good possibility." Then, screams ring out. "What's going on?" Suddenly, a giant navy blue beast was charging down the street. The wolf/tiger like beast was causing havoc in its wake and was blitzing to Ash and Yuna.

"It's a behemoth!" That's when Al ran past the two and shoulder tackles the beast. "Thanks, Alphonse." Ash gets a better look at the recovering behemoth.

"Al, doesn't that behemoth look like a chimera?" Al examines as well.

"It looks so," he answered. Pikachu ran up Al's armor, catapulted itself high and performed a thunderbolt, which hit the behemoth. As it fought off the shock, it's long tail slaps Pikachu back to Ash, who catches the brave Pokemon. The beast, then, charges at the group, but is stopped when Al raises a stonewall with a drawn transmutation circle. The collision KO'ed the behemoth for a little while when...

"Don't hurt my precious beast!" a male voice rang out. A tall teenager, who's hair was darker than Kazuki's, ran up and jumped between the behemoth and Al. "Don't hurt my pet!"

"Nakamaru," Yuna shrieked. "Why are you protecting this behemoth?"

"Don't you know how much damage this monster has done?" Al roared. That's when the others arrive.

"Kazuki," Ash grins. "Kuriko. Rin. Asuka. Yamase."

"Why is Nakamaru protecting that behemoth?" Kazuki asked.

"Wish I knew."

"Shikimori," Nakamaru barked. "Do you know how much Class-S creatures are worth in the black market? I'm refering to millions per unit!"

"Is that more than what human lives are worth?" Kazuki yelled.

"At least, more than your pathetic life!" Ash starts to growl, and realizes convincing Nakamaru to surrender wasn't going to work. He grabs a Pokeball from his belt.

"Swellow, go!" he calls. A black bird emerges from the Pokeball. "Swellow, use Steel Wing on the beast." Swellow's wings started to glow as it flies to the behemoth. The beast swung its tail at the flying Pokemon, but whiffs at every chance. The Pokemon's steel wing attack hits the mark on the forehead, making the behemoth wobble. This got Nakamaru boiling mad.

"How dare you hurt my behemoth!" He holds his hands in front of him, and gathers energy into a glowing ball, ready to fire at the gathered group. "I'll take you all down, along with the lineage!"

"Clear a path!" As the group separates for Ash, Kuriko sticks an ofuda on his back. "You have no right to defend a wild monster." He rushes to Nakamaru. "That behemoth is going down, even if we have to take you with it."

"You won't do it, will you!" Nakamaru launches a magic force beam at Ash, and hits him, sending him flying to Rin. She lifts her katana to protect herself from the flying trainer, but before contact, both Ash and the katana started to glow. When they touched, both were engulfed in a light. After a few seconds, Ash appears again, but in a red and blue samurai outfit, with Rin's katana. "What the-"

"Fifth child," Asuka worringly spoke.

"What happened to him?" Al wondered. Ash began to approach Kazuki's classmate.

"That behemoth..." he starts. "Is going down." The behemoth jumps over Nakamaru and charges at the newly looking trainer. It swings a paw at Ash, but he disappears. Ash reappears, and concentrates. That's when he starts to multiply himself and surround the beast.

("He's using Double Team,") Pikachu shrieked. Elizabeth, coming out of Kuriko, heard and understood Pikachu.

"He can't be doing what I think he's going to do," she muttered. Ash's team runs down to the behemoth. Every copy strikes the giant beast, making it screech in pain, as it falls. With one last gasp, the behemoth becomes silent and still.

"He did it!" Yamase cheered.

"Amazing," Kazuki grinned.

"Fifth child is full of surprises, isn't he?" Asuka grins, as well. Nakamaru was looking very angry, since Ash managed to euthanize the reckless monster, and walks over to him.

"How dare you kill a behemoth, you little son of a-" He shouts, but was interupted when Ash pointed the katana at his throat. Ash's eyes were still narrow, staring the angry magician down.

"Don't you even dare," Ash growls, like he was willing to keep killing, and Nakamaru was his next target. The brute realized that he wasn't going to win over the trainer, and immediatley dropped to his hands and knees. Police arrived, just as Ash sheathed the katana, and escorted Nakamaru away.

"Yukihiko Nakamaru, you're under arrest," an officer growls. "For one count of summoning an illegal organism, and multiple counts of attempted murder vie neglect." Ash walks over to Rin, and hands over her sword. That's when the trainer started to glow, again. After a few seconds, he re-emerges, back in his normal attire, and wobbled a bit before steadying himself.

"Oh, man, what was that all about?" he groans. Rin placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Ketchum," she whispered. "You were great out there." Ash blushed as Rin acknowledged his actions. Kazuki, Yuna and Asuka ran over to the dead behemoth, and found...

"Hey, Ash," Asuka yells. "Queen's Key, number four." The others ran to the location of the key. "Wonder who's joining us?" Then, Kazuki reaches for the key.

"Wait, Kazuki," Yuna snaps. "Don't pick it up."

"But how will I know if I'm the one?" he persist. He slaps at the key, but the hand phases through the key. "See? Nothing to worry about." Yuna decides to try her luck, but the key denies her, as well. She grins, knowing that she will be able to stay with her 'husband.' That's when Rin gives it a shot. She places her hand on the key, and lifts it.

"Looks like Rin's coming with us," Al spoke up. "Why don't we go back to Kuriko's office. I think a clarification is in order." Kazuki and Yuna nods. Back at the Kazetsubaki office room, Kazuki stopped Al. "Kazuki, what are you doing?"

"I want to thank you for protecting Yuna. I thought I can give you your body back."

"Do you know how?"

"I think so. Didn't you say you had a blood seal that keeps you hear?" Al removes his helmet, and points to the seal. Kazuki, then, starts to see what appeared to be a human form of Al with Ed. After a second of shaking his head, he reaches his hands inside, and over the seal. Kazuki's body starts to glow, as he yells and turns himself and Al into a ball of light. Five seconds later, the light dissipates, and Kazuki was still placed in the spot. His hands were on a blonde boy's forehead. The boy opened his gold eyes, and sees Kazuki. The rest were amazed about the success of Kazuki's magic use. The boy, about Ash's age, saw his hands, flesh and blood.

"I'm...human," he muttered. He looked down to see a t-shirt and jeans on him. Yamase ran up and hugged the new bodied boy.

"Alphy, how do you feel?" She asked. Al's stomach starts to growl, making them both giggle.

"Ash, Asuka, you still got leftovers from yesterday?"

"Right here," Ash said as he brought out a bag of P.B. bars and tossed it over to Al. "Come to think of it, Al and I are somewhat alike."

"In what way, Ketchum?" Rin grinned.

"We...sometimes think with our stomaches." He chuckled a little. After a while, the two, Al, and Asuka along with Pikachu, grabbed their keys. Before taking off, Elizabeth appeared.

"Mother, is it all right if I go with Ash?" she asked Kuriko. The volopturous blonde thinks about it for a few seconds. Then, she turns to Ash.

"You think you can take care of Elizabeth?" she asked. Ash smiled and nodded, giving Elizabeth a reason to cheer. The ghost raced into Rin's body, and stuck her head out.

"Ash, you and I will become great friends." Ash sheepishly chuckled. A little while later, the four key holders raised their keys, and a portal, similar to the previous times, appeared. Then, Kuriko approached Ash.

"Ash," she calls as she knelt to Ash's height. "You've got a lot in your future, and with Rin and Elizabeth by your side, well... I don't think you'll be bored, at all." She gives Ash and Pikachu a kiss on the cheek: the same cheek in which he got kissed on by Melody and Latias. Ash turns around and walks into the portal, joined by his partners. Then, the portal closed. Afterwards, Kazuki noticed a small jewel box in Yuna's hands which were at her back.

"Yuna," he starts. "What's that?" Yuna pulled the box in front of her. She takes a deep breath, and opens the box.

"Kazuki," she starts. "I want this to happen in a year, and since you were the first person to ever show me happiness, this is proof that I love you. Kazuki, will you marry me?" He was caught off-guard with her proposal, but grins and gives Yuna a deep kiss.

"I do, Yuna." He proceeds to hug her. Meanwhile, Ash's group appears in what appears to be an open field with a dirt road.

"Okay, where are we this time, Ash?" Al wondered.

"I have no idea," Ash muttered. "let's walk around until-" He was interupted by a scream for help.

"Sounds like help is needed," Rin monotoned. Pikachu squeaked in agreement. Asuka sighed.

"Must we help everyone who needs assistance, fifth child?" she moans.

"There's bound to be a reason, somewhere," Ash groaned, and the group ran to the scream.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ash, Al with his human body back, Asuka, and new partner Rin, have traveled to a new world, where they assist a distress call. Find out about it. Next time: "Junpei: the Martial Artist."  
A/N: For anyone who has yet to know about what his other kisses, read the story "Pokemon and Digimon: Clash Worlds."


	5. Junpei, the Martial Artist

Note: Based on Those Who Hunt Elves II, Episode 8: "Those Who Protect Elves, Sometimes."

* * *

Chapter 5: Junpei, the Martial Artist

"Okay, where are we this time, Ash?" Al wondered.

"I have no idea," Ash muttered. "let's walk around until-" He was interupted by a scream for help.

"Sounds like help is needed," Rin monotoned. Pikachu squeaked in agreement. Asuka sighed.

"Must we help everyone who needs assistance, fifth child?" she moans.

"There's bound to be a reason, somewhere," Ash groaned, and the group ran to the scream. A young blue-haired woman, wearing a dress which is covered in different markings, was running scared, because she is being chased by a group of frog-jumping men, wearing stupid-looking one-piece jumpsuits with a scissors patch. After 15 seconds, the woman trips on a rock, and hits the ground hard. The men pounce on the downed woman.

"We have you now, Pulina," snickered one in black.

"There's no escape," another man in black smirked. That's when a man in red pulled out a pair of scissors.

"Time to hand over that blessed dress," He grinned. All three evily chuckled at the terrified woman, just as Ash's group arrived, and tackled the men off Pulina. Al and Pikachu stayed by her, as the others were getting up. "How dare you disrupt the duties of us Friskers."

"What? The duty to wear such a stupid outfit like that?" Asuka mocked.

"We will not allow you to strip that woman, and perform disturbing acts on her," Rin said, unsheething her sword.

"Maybe we should take the clothes off of you two as well," The Frisker in red growled. "In front of your friends." The Friskers charge at the three.

"Looks like you want a little taste of my old man's training," Ash grinned as he clentched his fists. The red charged at the trainer, but at the last second, he is sent flying on a light jab to a heavy uppercut. The Friskers in black aim at the two other girls, but were knocked from the sky, thanks to Rin's magic cross slash. The red guy got up, and leaped clear of the others, aiming for Pulina, but he runs into a stoneblock, litterally, and hits the ground.

"Never misjudge the power of Alchemy," Al smirked. The red guy struggles to get back up, when Ash gets in front of him, again.

"You won't get away with this," the man groaned as he gets his scissors, but drops it when Ash punches him in the stomach, with a little boost from Pikachu's Iron Tail. He goes down with his knees and head on the dirt, and his hands holding his stomach. Then, Ash pulls a Pokeball out. He opens it, and a crab appears.

"Corphish, give this guy a Crabhammer to his butt," he commands. Corphish's claw starts to glow and swings, making contact with the red guy, sending him flying away. The other two saw this, and started to retreat backwards, when they bump into a larger man in white shirt and pants, with somewhat of Brock's hairstyle. Behind him was a teen redhead ponytailed girl, older than Asuka, in a schoolgirl outfit, and holding a handgun. The man looks over to Ash.

"Mind if we help clean up?" he asked.

"Feel free." With two quick and powerful kicks, send the two flying in the same direction. The man claps his hands, 'cleaning' off the dust.

"Well, was that a bit much, Ritsuko?" he asks the new redhead. (This is a different Ritsuko, not to be confused with NGE's Ritsuko)

"No, they desrved it, Junpei," Ritsuko grinned. Al helps Pulina back on her feet, as Ash recalls Corphish back to his Pokeball. Asuka and Rei rejoined the boys, making Junpei and Ritsuko join them.

"Ash, what kind of fighting style was that?" Asuka questioned with a grin.

"It's boxing," Ash replied. "My father taught boxing when he had a Hitmochan. He taught me as soon as I learned how to walk."

"So, aside from training your Pokemon, you were a boxer, Ketchum?" Rin wondered.

"It was meant as self-defense, and I never joined any tournaments, since my father disappeared for his own reasons."

"Well, whatever the case, I thank you all for dispatching those infamous Friskers," Pulina addressed.

"Friskers?" Junpei wondered.

"Who are these Friskers?" Ritsuko wondered as well.

"You're refering to that trio in those stupid suits, right?" Asuka tried to understand.

"Those Friskers are known as the prime strippers in this region," Pulina explained. "They strip the clothes off elves from the lands."

"That doesn't make sense," Al acknowledged. Junpei examines the alleged victim.

"You're right. Her ears are too short to be elven type," he points out. This gets Ash and Rin suspicious.

"It's probably that they wanted my blessed dress, and its power to lift curses to the wearer," Pulina continued.

"Lift curses?" Ritsuko wondered.

"We can continue back at my house. Let's go." All but Ash and Rin depart for Pulina's house. This draws out Elizabeth.

"For some reason, I don't feel trustworthy with those two," Rin said with a mean look.

"You think they're Friskers as well?" Elizabeth asked.

"It's a good chance they are," Ash nods. "Let's stay close by." They run to join the others. Meanwhile, in a dilapidated building, the red Frisker addressed a long blonde man in purple jumpsuit about Pulina's help.

"I see. So, the town has hired bodyguards for that elf with the blessed dress, right?" the man in purple spoke, and the red man nodded. "We, Friskers, have not failed to strip our targets, no matter the obstacle." He opens a curtian to reveal a display case with three mannequinns wearing sparkling items of clothing. "Queen Maribell's lingerie of Diamonds. Division Lt. Garim's golden suit of armor, and the Emperor's Blessed Robe. Three of our greatest successes out of the many items we have frisk from our targets. With that blessed dress snatched, we will be the prime organization for this land, and this little setback will not endevor our philosophy." He laughs out loud for two seconds. "Mary the Shepard," he summons. An old man in a teal jumpsuit and a straw hat appeared. "Retrieve the blessed dress, and be victorious."

"I've been shearing sheep for 50 years," Mary said. "Leave this little lamb to me." Back at the others, they arrive at a house.

"This is my house," Pulina said. "I'll get the tea ready." As she walks to her house, the sounds of the sheep were heard, causing everyone to look. They see Mary, with a transive face and holding out shearing scissors, and his sheep slowly approaching, causing Pulina to be scared. "Oh no, it's another one of those Friskers." Junpei and Ash raise an eyebrow.

"That weirdo?" the muscled man wondered.

"Guess they can make anyone a Frisker these days," Ash monotoned.

"He uses his sheep to surround his victim, and orders the flock to subdue the person," Pulina explained. Junpei, then, addresses Ritsuko.

"A small gun," he orders. "Don't kill him."

"I won't," she sighed. Ash turns to Pikachu.

"Pikachu, use thundershock on the sheep," he commands. Pikachu hits everyone with the t-shock as Ritsuko fires and hits Mary's scissors. Then, Junpei and Ash send the shepard flying. Back at the base...

"Mary the Shepard...defeated," the red guy said. The leader didn't like the sound.

"Send the next Frisker," he orders. "The man who stripped the Emperor." A flamboyant man in green appeared with something glittering.

"All I need are the Emporer's new clothes," he sneered. Back at the house...

"It's a pleasure to have six people protecting me and my blessed dress," Pulina cheered. "Junpei, Ash, Alphonse, Ritsuko, Asuka, Rin, thank you all." Ash giggles sheepishly, causing Asuka to look over.

"What's the laugh for, fifth child? Those bad excuses for fashion sense or her dress?" Asuka grins. That made Ash stop think for a second.

"Oh yeah," he snaps. "About that, how did you get that dress in the first place?"

"The townspeople were casting a harvest spell when I got in the way of it," Pulina explained. "I have to wear this dress until all the spells are dispersed, about half a day."

"That's interesting," Ritsuko ponders. Then, a knock at the door. The green Frisker appears when Junpei opens the door.

"Excuse me, sir," the Frisker addresses. "I'm a traveling merchant who wants to sell this special fabric. I want to know if you can try it on."

"Is it all right if I suggest something?" Junpei asked. Later at Frisker base...

"The man who stripped the Emporer...defeated," the red Frisker moaned as the green Frisker is huddled in the corner, naked and crying. The leader was growing furious.

"Send the team," he ordered. Back at Pulina's house, two more Friskers show up. One had a sun as a head, and the other had a wave of wind. Al and Rin wanted to battle.

"Kazuki may have got my body back," the blonde Elric started. "...And he gave me a new ability."

"...And what would that be, Elric?" she wondered. Al clapped his hands, crossed them, and placed them on his shoulders. His body morphed back into the armor suit he once was. Rin was surprised that he could go back to the suit, but turned back to the Friskers and charged at them, with Al by her side. Back at base...

"Northern Sun and Wind...defeated," the red Frisker whined. More Friskers were summond to get Pulina's blessed dress, but everytime... "Nude Artist...defeated." The guards never let one pass them. "Dr. Let's-Take-A-Closer-Look Man...defeated." Even Pikachu and Elizabeth got involved. "Let's-Bait-Together Man...defeated." The leader was more and more angry for every failed attempt.

"This is unacceptable," he roars.

"Why don't we just give it up?"

"Not yet. We will need to use our trump card. Behold!" He turns a light on to a painting. "The god of hand-to-hand combat. The god of weapons. The god of entertainment. And the god of tranformation. At times, a panda, and others, a mushtached dog. They are known as 'Those Who Hunt Elves.' Mention elf and they will be on it in an instant. They will take care of those guards and grab the blessed dress." He laughs manically. Back at Pulina's house...

"Those Friskers are rather persistant, aren't they, fifth child?" Asuka asked.

"Well, at least we can be just as persistant," Ash laughs.

"They don't stand a chance when we put our heads, hearts and knuckles together," Junpei acknowledged. "Now if it was used to get the remaining spell fragments from elves, we can get back home." Ash's and Rin's suspicions grew.

"Spell fragments from elves?"

"What do you mean by that?" Rin growled.

"We're searching for elves who have spell fragments tatooed on the bodies in order to go back to Jap-" Ritsuko's words were halted when Ash and Rin jumped up.

"We knew something was up with you two."

"What are you talking about?" Junpei argued.

"You're a member of those Friskers, aren't you?" Ash counters back.

"Like, hell, we are!"

"Don't play dumb with us," Rin roared. "We won't allow you to stay with this target...not while we're here." With that, Junpei and Ritsuko exit the house.

"Why did you throw them out of the house?" Pulina asked.

"We had suspicions about those two since we met them," Ash said, still with that mean look.

"But why them? They said they target only elves, but do I look like one?"

"Ketchum has a point," Rin acknowledges. "Even if you were an elf, the target is still the dress. We rather let those fragments vanish first." Silence was a few seconds long.

"Okay, I'm heading out to scout those two," Ash said.

"You're going alone?" Asuka asks.

"I'll go with you, Ash," Elizabeth said. Ash nods, and heads out. In town, a woman, in a red theatre outfit, and a small panda were hanging out by a T-74 military tank. Then, Junpei and Ritsuko arrived at the site.

"Where have you two been?" the panda asked.

"Celsia and I have been waiting for you two for quite a while." The woman moans. Ash and Elizabeth arrive as well, but hide in a bush as the four conversated.

"We found the girl with the blessed dress, but were kicked out by a bunch of brats when they got suspicious of us," Junpei answered.

"Miss Airi, that must be the elf with the short ears," Celsia gleed.

"That was probably what tipped them off."

"At least we know the location of the elf," Airi nodded.

"You were right, Ash," Elizabeth whispered. "Now, all we need are the other Friskers to join them." Ash looks over to the road adjacent to the location, where the leader and his Friskers approached Junpei's team.

"That won't be long," Ash whispers back. The leader approaches.

"Are you 'Those Who Hunt Elves'?" he asks.

"I wish we weren't given such a deploritated title," Airi sighs. As they address the situation, Ash and Elizabeth retreat back to the house. There, Al opens the door. After Ash tells them about the warning, TWHE and the Friskers arrive at the house, but TWHE approaches just as Ash's group exits and stands in front of the house. "So you are the kids protecting the elf right?" Asuka nods.Celsia steps up.

"Please listen to us,"she speaks to the group, much to Asuka's disgust.

"A panda that can talk human," she monotones. "Now I've seen everything."

"I am an elf who's trapped in this panda skin, because of the spell fragments that we've collected. You see-"

"Celsia Marie Claire?" Pulina wondered. "Is that you?"

"You know her?" Rin questioned.

"She one of the strongest elves that exsist in the world." As they conversated, the Friskers leader had a bad feeling about the situation. Back with the other group, and a moment later...

"Okay, I understand," Ash said. "Sorry about not trusting you. Friends?"

"Friends," Junpei said. "Now about the group of morons behind us..."

"I say we go all out," Asuka grinned, as she punched her open hand, making Ritsuko blush.

"I like this kid," she smiled as Asuka drew out a spear from the EVA watch. The group gave the Friskers a unified mean look, making them sweat drop. Then, the fight begins. After three minutes, all but the Friskers' leader were KO'ed.

"I will not be defeated so easily!" he shouted and runs off. Pikachu turns to Ash and Ritsuko.

("Ash, use the tank to shoot me to the leader,") it squeaked.

"Shoot you out of the tank?" he asked.

"Shoot you out of Mikei?" she copied. Both humans glimpsed over at each other.

"Your tank is named Mikei?"

"And your mouse wants to be shot out?" After a second to think... "I'm game."

"Let's do it." Pikachu enters Mikei's barrel. "Pikachu, aim."

"Mikei, fire!" Mikei fires Pikachu at the Friskers' leader, as it spins and makes itself into an electric bullet. The leader was starting to slow down due to fatigue, unaware of Pikachu fast approaching. He stops and turns around to see a yellow light growing.

"What's that?" he wondered. In a flash, Pikachu appears and looks like he's on target. When contact is made, an explosion is seen, and everyone was worried about Pikachu, unaware if it was okay. A few tense moments later, Pikachu appears, walking casually, as if nothing happened.

"Pikachu, you're okay," Ash cheered.

("Of course I am,") it squeaked as it jumped onto Rin and hugged her. The group celebrated the victory as the spells on Pulina's dress evaporated. Then, as soon as the last spell disappears, her ears grow, revealing her to be an elf. Ash turns to her.

"See Pulina, we didn't allow those Friskers-" He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her head. "The spells are gone, aren't they?" She nods in guilt. Ash puts his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry for everything."

"You're not to blame, Ash," she mutters. She proceeds to hug him. After a few seconds, she breaks and walks over to the elf-hunters. "Junpei, it's time. Strip me." Junpei hesitates, unaware that the elf he helped protect, now wants to be declothed.

"Pulina, I know you don't have any spell fragments," he moans. "To rip your clothes off is a waste of time. I don't-"

"Oh, come on, Junpei," Celsia interupt. "Take the blessed dress, at least." That's when Asuka grabs her bag, and pulls out a yellow summer dress.

"Here," she orders. "A trade: a dress for a dress." Pulina thinks about it. Then, she takes Asuka's dress.

"Deal!" she confirms. A little while later, Pulina, in Asuka's dress, walks back home as the two teams ride on Mikei. Pikachu was talking to a small white bear with a red bowtie. It caused Ritsuko to giggle about it.

"It seems Pikachu and Peachy have a lot on their minds," she smirked.

"Well, with these two coming from different dimensions, I'm not too surprised," Al said. Celsia was enjoying the feel of Pulina's dress.

"This curse is going to be a thing of the past," she gleed as she throws the dress on. Then, she starts to glow and morph. After a few seconds, the glow subsided, and she appeared again, as a blond haired, blue-eyed elf. Suddenly, the dress breaks, but a purple robe appears as a replacement. "I'm back to normal!" She cheers as she feels great being back to her normal, elven body. Her celebrating, however, had shaken something loose and it hits the tank. "What's this?" Everyone looks over.

"It's the fifth Queen's Key." Junpei picks it up to observe it. "And Junpei is coming with us." After Al explained the keys, it was about the moment to take off. After Mikei stopped, Ash, Al, Junpei, Asuka, and Rei jumped off. The five hold the keys up, and the same portal appeared. That's when Celsia jumps down as well, and approaches Ash.

"Ash, I know I'm no cupid, but I believe you'll find your future mate on the other side of this vortex. Thank you for everything." She hugs the trainer, and gives him a kiss on the nose. Seeing this, Junpei got jelous and wanted something, too.

"Celsia, don't I get something as well?" he requests. She gets up and walks over to Junpei.

"Oh, you get something all right." She brings her arm back, and throws it forward. Her fist crashes into Junpei's face, sending him into the portal.

"Hey, ladies first!" Asuka protests, as she and Rin entered. Al followed pursuit.

"Guess I gotta go," Ash said. "Bye." He enters, followed by the portal disappearing. On the other side, the place was a lot more lively than before. The five look around. Then, Junpei digs into his pocket to find and pull out...

"Dollars and cents?" he ponders. "This place..." Some of the signs caught his eyes: the MTV logo, a sign for the Madison Square Garden, and a streetsign from a distance reading "Wall St." "Guys..."

"What is it?" the other four asked in unison.

"WE'RE IN NEW YORK CITY!"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The gang finds theirselves in Times Square in NYC, but on an improtant date...9/11. How will they react to an event they have no idea about?


	6. Kari Kamiya, the Light

Chapter 6: Kari Kamiya, the Light

* * *

"Guys..." Junpei voiced with a tinge of alarm in his voice causing everyone to wonder why he stopped in the middle of his motion. It had to be noticed, for whatever he was going to say, it sounded like it was drastically important to hear at the moment and probably for the rest of their lives.

"What is it?" the other four asked in unison. They hoped he wasn't going to say anything terrible had happened. They were starting to regret questioning Junpei about the possible bad news when...

"WE'RE IN NEW YORK CITY! I don't believe it. We're in the 'Big Apple.' NYC!" He cheered, making the rest sweat drop. They couldn't believe how he took the situation, as serious as he sounded so worried before, and made to sound like it was a celebration.

("Hey, Junpei,") Pikachu growled, causing the member of 'Those Who Hunt Elves' to look down in disgust, since he interupted his celebration. That's when the Pokemon performed a thundershock, electrocuting the muscled brute. Three seconds later, the mouse stopped, and Junpei was feeling a little crispy.

"He's celebrating the fact that we're in America, even though we have no idea when we are," Asuka speaks in disgust. "I would've wanted to give him a steel pipe, but that'll do. Thanks, Pikachu." She knelt down, and pet the Pokemon, like it was Pen Pen back home. While that was happening, Ash walks over to a vendor after he saw multiple stack of newspapers. He, then, saw "The New York Times" paper. He looks over at the menu for the newspapers and sees "TNYT" being 50 cents. He pulls out a crinkled $1 bill from his pocket.

"I'll take this," he says as he hands the vendor the bill. The vendor took it and, after a couple of seconds, gave Ash change of 50 cents and the paper.

"There you go," the vendor smirked, as if he made a major purchase. Ash first reads the date as he walks back to the group.

"It says here today is Saturday, September 11th, 2002." The words coming from his mouth were soundful for the group to hear, but was starting to quiet down when he was reading the main headline.

* * *

(A/N: It was actually on Wednesday that 9/11/2002 was dated on, but I have it on Saturday so that people wouldn't think that these heroes weren't skipping school.)

* * *

"Okay, that's all we need to know," Rin said lowly.

"No, get this." Ash began to read the main headline: "A YEAR TO REMEMBER THE FEAR." He paused for a second, somewhat letting the title sink in and let the group listen. Asuka decided, at first, not to listen to what 'fifth child' was reading, but thought twice, since it might've been more important than what Junpei had performed. Ash restarted the story. "At 10:02 A.M. today, the entire state of New York, the state of Pennsylvania and Washington, D.C. will have a moment of silence to remember the victims of the tragedy of 9/11 as a sorrow celebration of this day that lives in infamy of the new generation. It was a year ago, when terrorists from al-Qaida hijacked four commercial airline planes and guided them: two into the World Trade Center towers in the center of New York City, one into the Pentagon, and one into an open field, north of Philadelphia, killing hundreds of passengers. Investigators determined the hijackers in the last plane was aiming for Camp David, where they had suspected President George W. Bush would be, unaware that Bush was at an elementary school in Atlanta, Georgia, reading to students." Ash turns to the group. His face horror-stricken, as Al's attention was focused on a coffee shop with a wonderful patio set with glass tables and white lawn chairs. Ash's mind said that he should've listened to Rin, because he had never heard or read such a horrific and terrible story.

"Let's talk about it more over there," Al addresses to everyone. A little while later, they all sat at a large patio table. Junpei had a cup of coffee, while Rin had some chai tea, Asuka sipped her raspberry smoothie, Al enjoyed some lemon ice, Ash was enjoying an root beer-flavored steamer while reading the newspaper, and Pikachu was chugging a root beer float. Everyone was curious about what the newspaper had read.

"Ketchum, did the news say why these terrorists crashed the planes into the places you read?" Rin asked, confused to know why anybody would do such an act.

"As a matter of fact, I just got done reading that part," Ash said in a serious tone while his face stayed glued to the serious and unsettling look. "The al-Qaida terrorists were sent by a guy named Osama bin Laden, to send fear into the heart of the country. However..."

"It didn't work?" Asuka guessed, thinking it was a mad scientist with an evil plan that fail against the heroes.

"No, it worked, but it had the opposite effect." At that moment, Asuka imagined that scientist being Dr. Jekyll and his great experiment, Frankenstien, had completed its job, but then turned and chased after its 'father.'

"So, it backfired on them, right?" Junpei guesses, too, and Ash nods. He, then, finishes his steamer and started to get up. He looked at a digital clock, noticing that it was 9:40 A.M.

"Hey, Ash, where you going?" Al questioned.

"I want to wander around for a bit, if that's all right," the trainer sighed while hoping to be able to clear his mind of the story. He could never imagine someone being so evil and sadistic as to do that to people to cause terror and fear on to these people. "Can you guys take care of Pikachu for a while?"

"Sure," Rin acknowledged. Ash walks away from the rest with his head hung low. "I hope he'll be okay."

"I don't know why he should be in that low 'motional attitude," Asuka squirted out with an uncaring attitude. "I mean, does he know anyone of the hundreds of victims of the tragedy?"

"Exactly," Junpei agreed. "This is based on the people who witnessed the hanous act of terror who remember it too well, and hope that peace will be restored."

("It doesn't matter who he knows,") Pikachu started with a tone similar to Ash. ("The fact that this act of terrorism, killing many innocent lives, can occur anywhere, even back at our homes.")

"Pikachu's got a point," Al responded. "Can you imagine your loved ones in this kind of situation?"

"I can, and it sickens me, just thinking about it," Rin groaned. Silence lasted a couple of seconds.

"I think we should go shopping to get our minds off of it for a while," Asuka suggests. Everyone swung a nod and stood up to walk away, after throwing their cups in the waste can. Meanwhile, Ash was still walking around with the hung head. Then, he stops in front of a white, triangluar church with a cross over a row of glass doors, and after a moment, he decided to walk in. As he enters, he removes his cap and stares at the room, which has two rows of bench pews. Suddenly, a black, bald man with a gray goatee, wearing a white robe, approached Ash.

"Have you come here for confession, son?" He asked with a light, raspy voice.

"Actually, I've come here to pray upon the victims of this evil act on humanity," Ash moaned in a polite voice that was full of sorrow. The eyes of the trainer revealed the honesty from his words.

"You can do it anywhere you would have wanted. Is there a reason why here?"

"I thought this would be the best place to reach them." The black man smiled.

"I understand."

"Thank you." Ash walked and sat in the front pew in the left wing of the church, with the black man by his side. He placed his cap by his right side.

"Y'know, there's still 17 minutes until the moment comences."

"Can I start praying, at least?" When the man nodded, Ash interlocked his fingers together and clenched his hands, dipped his head and closed his eyes. Two minutes later, the doors opened again, and a young flat-top brunette girl with a magenta hairclip, wearing a pink/white striped shirt, pink arm-long gloves, and short yellow shorts appeared.

"Kari, it's nice of you to arrive," he whispered to her as she took her gloves off.

"Same to you, Kirk," she whispered back until she sees Ash, whom she thought was rather cute. "Is he already praying?" Kirk nodded. "Is it all right if I join him?" With another nod, she walked over, placed her gloves next to his cap, and sat next to Ash. Then, she interlocked her fingers and hands, dipped her head, and closed her eyes. Both Ash and Kari were in deep prayer. Meanwhile, the others were clothes shopping as Junpei and Asuka found some fabulous jeans in her size. Al and Rei found thierselves new wear as Pikachu was wearing a green football jersey with the number '4' and the name in the back being "FAVRE." Then, the P.A. sounded.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, in two minutes, we will have a moment of silence as we remember the victims of 9/11. Everyone, except for infants, shall remain silent for a small prayer until the moment passes." 10:02 A.M. The city goes completely quiet. Rin and Al softly clapped their hands and closed their eyes while Asuka and Junpei simply looked up. 10:03 A.M. "Thank you and enjoy the rest of your day." An aplaud was erupting as the people remembered the day. At the church, Ash and Kari were still praying for a few more moments when both locked hands dipped to their laps simutaniously, and they slowly opened their eyes. Then, as Ash was reaching for his cap and Kari was after her gloves, her hand accidently grabbed his.

'Did I grab his hand?' she thought. The trainer was in the middle of opening his eyes and blindly reached for his cap when his hand was caught, causing his eyes to open faster.

'Someone has my hand hostage, but who?' Ash wondered. In unison, both look to each other, then, blush.

'Oh my gosh,' both thought in unison. 'she's/he's cute.' They quickly looked away for a second.

"Sorry about that."

"No, I should be the one apologizing." A moment of silence weighed on the two, not realizing she still had his hand. "You nervous about something?"

"Not really. You?"

"Somewhat."

"Why you ask?"

"Well, your hand's got quite a grip, like you've been through a lot lately."

"Well, your hand's trembling a little, like you've got no idea what to do or where to go."

In unison, they giggled and said, "You've got a point, there." They stood up, and peeked at each other, again. Ash thought she was the cutest little, short brunette girl with a thin frame, and brown eyes that revealed a beautiful item of hers: a heart with unmatched purity. He knew if he compaired her to Misty or May or anyone else, this girl would be his choice.

"Y'know, this is the first time someone has held my hand like that," Ash smirked.

"Do you want me to let go?" Kari asked with somewhat of a sad expression, though, unsure why she had one, but he appeared to be so handsome to her, not to mention the surprise that she'd see a boy come to church alone, and pray, much less him. Her brown eyes peered into his brown eyes, and his showed that he was confident and determined in all that he did and that he cared for all that deserved to be, even when, at times, they would not appear to need it.

"Don't you want to grab your stuff? I can get it for you." This made her smile. She watched him walk back to the pew, and noticed that this young man must be on his feet quite a bit, though, he had an interestingly cool stroll that he carried as he walked.

"O-of course,"she studdered. "I-I mean, thank you, please." Kari released Ash's hand, so he could get his hat and her gloves.

"Here you go," he grinned as he handed over the gloves.

"Thanks. By the way, my name's Hikari Kamiya...Kari for short."

"Pleasure to meet you. My name's Ash Ketchum."

"Back at you, Ash. Say, you want to come to the Rockafeller Center? My friend has a gig with his band, along with Ashanti, P.O.D., and Linkin Park."

"Sure." They walked out of the pew and proceeded to the doors. All Kirk could do was smile.

"May thy good Lord watch over you," he spoke. The other two turned around and gave him a smile.

"...so may he help us, amen," Ash and Kari said in unison. They exited the church, where a lavendar-haired girl and a brunette teen male were sitting by the steps, along with a small orange dinosaur, a white cat with clawed gauntlets and a tail ring, and a red bird with a white head and a feather sticking from the back. The lavendar-haired heard the door open, causing her to turn around and saw Ash and Kari approach them.

"How'd it go, Kari?" the girl asked.

"Really well, Yolei," Kari replied. "Is Tai here, too?"

"Right here, Kari," the teen said. "Who's he?"

"He was here before me, and was deep in prayer when I arrived. His name is Ash."

"Nice to meet you," Ash said as he offered his hand for a friendly shake, which Yolei grabbed and shook happily while blushing a little at Ash. She always blushed around boys she thought were good looking.

"Hello, Ash. I'm Yolei Inoue," she introduced herself. The way she spoke, Ash could tell she was intelligent.

"...And I'm Taichi Kamiya, but everyone calls me Tai," Tai said. "I'm Kari's big brother." The three creatures, then, decided to take a look to see this new person. Ash noticed this with widened eyes.

"I didn't know you had Pokemon here," he said happily, but with a hint of confusion.

"What are you talking about? They're Digimon," Yolei corrected Ash.

"Digimon?" The other three picked up their 'Digimon.' "I'm sorry, but that one looks like a Charmander..." pointing to the dino.

"Well, I'm actually named Agumon," it barked, which startled Ash.

"It talks?"

"Of course, we do. That's Hawkmon," pointing to the bird. "...And that's Gatomon," pointing to the cat. "We Digimon have special abilities that-"

"Agumon," Hawkmon interupted. "I know he needs to know about us, but we should rendez-vous with Mimi and Palmon to see Matt's performance."

"Oh, yeah," Yolei chirpped as she looked to her watch, reading 10:15 A.M. "The concert starts at 11:00. We should get going." When all of them nodded, they started to run away from the church. Meanwhile, Rin, who was now in a flower blouse, kahkis and tennis shoes, and has a worried Pikachu on her head, and Al were wandering around for the others. They pass by a department complex, when Asuka, now in a red tank top, skin tight jeans and sandals, and Junpei exited from there and turned to the other two.

"Rinny," Asuka called. "Al!" Both Rin and Al turned around to see their teammates, but Rin shot a mean look at Asuka.

"Don't mock me, Asuka," she groaned. Junpei sees Pikachu's new jersey.

"What did you guys do to Ash's pet?" he snickered. "He looks like he should be in Green Bay, not here. I mean, really, Brett Favre's jersey in his size?" He starts to laugh like an idiot, which angered Al and Pikachu. Al planted a piece of paper with a transmutation circle on the sidewalk, clapped his hands and slapped the paper. This rose three statues with water pots, which poured onto Junpei, soaking him and stopping his laugh. Then, Pikachu performed a thundershock, zapping the muscled man and giving him plenty of pain. Afterwards, Junpei was on the ground in a heap of hurt.

("Don't make fun of someone in this wear,") the mouse growled. That's when Elizabeth appeared.

"If it's all right, can I go look for Ash, guys?" she asked. Asuka nodded, and the ghost zips to the sky. Overhead of the city, she searched around for any sign of the trainer. That's when she saw a teen with pink and starry hair, along with a plant, staring at her watch. Without warning...

"Mimi!" A shout was heard. The pink-haired turned to see Tai and the others, as well as Ash, and happily laughed.

"Tai, Kari, Yolei, you made it," she said.

"Sorry to keep you," Kari huffed, trying to catch her breath, as did the rest.

"What time do we have?" Tai winced. Mimi looks at her wristwatch.

"10:30," she replied. Ash rose up.

"How far are we to the Rockafeller Center, now?" he asked.

"I'll answer, after you identify yourself."

"Chill Mimi. His name is Ash, and he's Kari's new aquaintance," Yolei acted, giving Ash a reason to nod. Mimi approached the trainer with a curious look. Unaware to anyone, Elizabeth slowly descended after finding the trainer. Mimi, then, smiled.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Mimi Tachikawa."

"Mine's Ash Ketchum," Ash blurts.

"We're about ten minutes from here. You think you can keep up?" He shot a grin, and flicked a thumbs up. Then, they all ran off to the Center. Elizabeth retreated back to the group, which took two minutes. Rin saw her return.

"Did you find Ketchum?" the swordswoman questioned.

"Yeah, and he's on his way to the Rockafeller Center," the ghost answered, then, she blushed. "And he's with a few cute girls." She started to squirm like it was having pleasure. The others huddle.

"Well, at least we know where fifth child is," Asuka muttered.

"Not to mention where he's going," Al added. Junpei looked up and around. "Junpei, what are you doing?"

"Sorry," he monotoned. "I'm still thinking about what Celsia told him before we left."

"Don't change the subject, Junpei," Rin growled. She focuses back on the others. "All right, we head to this Rockafeller Center and retireve Ketchum."

"One problem," Asuka snapped. "His new gang." Elizabeth wanted to butt in.

"Maybe one of them holds the next key," she whispered.

"But does anyone know about where the next key is?" Al questioned. Everyone had no clue, giving them a cause to shake their head. It seemed that right now in Pikachu's mind, the key wasn't relevant.

("Let's just go to the center and find Ash,") the mouse moaned. With a nod from everyone, they broke the huddle.

"The Center is this way," Elizabeth said. The group proceeded to the Rockafeller Center with the ghost leading the way. Meanwhile, the other group had arrived at a location with a large fountain under the street level. A crowd was gathering in front of a large stage, waiting anxiously for the show to start. In the dressing room, a blond teen male was trying to calm the nerves of stage fright, taking large breathes of air, as the rest of his group were unpacking the equipment from the large cases. That's when a tall man, with dirty-looking brown hair, crossed his path. The blond looked to him.

"Hey, Mike," he called.

"What is it, Matt?" Mike responded. Matt pulls out a picture of Tai in a school uniform.

"Can you see if this guy's here? He was supposed to meet me before the concert started."

"Sure." Mike takes the picture and proceeds to the exit in the back. During this, Ash and his new friends arrive backstage, just as Mike opens the door. Tai approached the man at the door.

"Hey, is Matt back there?" He asked.

"Yeah, he was expecting you. I'll go get him." Mike retreats back inside to tell Matt. Ash was more curious about these new people he had recently befriended.

"So, how long have you known each other, Yoiel?" he asked politely. Yolei was more than willing to tell him about the relationships with each other.

"Well, Tai and Matt Ishida were friends before Kari exsisted, and they were always playing video games and such," she explained, like Tai was a bibliography. Before she could continue, however...

"Hey, guys," Matt cheered. Everyone was excited to see their friend, as he shoned from the rays of the high above sun...except for Ash, who just smiled at the sight. That's when Matt saw the trainer, and wondered why he was with his friends. "Hey, who's he over there?"

"That's Ash, Kari's new boyfriend," Mimi greatly grinned, making Ash and Kari blush a rosey red. Yolei giggled at the sight, believing Mimi.

"I'd love to see Davis's face to this romantic sight," Gatomon joked, knowing that the mentioned person would be angry about anyone flirting with Kari. Ash approached Matt with a question in mind.

"So, what's the lineup for the concert?" he asked, curious about who was singing first. Matt pulled a sticky note from his pants pocket, and unfolded it.

"Well," he started. "We have Linkin Park first, with their song 'In the End,' then it's Ashanti with 'Only You,' my group with 'The Digivasion,' and P.O.D. with 'Youth of the Nation.' By the way, the first guy you guys saw was Mike Sodina, one of the vocalist for Linkin Park."

"I guess Mr. Hanh must be there, too," Yolei guessed. Matt nodded, like she knew who she was mentioning. Yolei looked back at her watch, now reading 10:55 A.M. "Hey, we should get to the floor. The shows about to start."

"You're right," Tai said, with a hint of concerned. "Break a leg, Matt." With that, the group ran off to the front gates, and Matt simply closed the door. At the front gate, the group slowed their run to walking as the Center was filling up. Then...

("Ash!") a squeak was heard, catching their attention, and turning to Pikachu, charging at them, and smiling since he found his lost master. Ash was happy to see his Pokemon, again, since he felt more happy having him around. Pikachu jumped into the waiting open arms of Ash, and he was able to catch him.

"Hey, Pikachu," he said with a smile. "Sorry about before." He saw the Brett Favre jersey and was wondering where he got it from, since this was the first time Pikachu wore something sporty, other than the time it had a mock boxing match with a Hitmochan.

"Hey is that one of those Pokemon you had mention?" Agumon questioned, thinking about the misidentification from before. Ash nodded, as to say that Pikachu is a Pokemon.

"So, are the rest coming?" Pikachu pointed to a fast approaching group, which Ash could easily recognize. Rin stopped in front, as the rest were catching up.

"How are you doing, Ketchum?" Rin worringly asked, as if the story he read before was still fresh in his mind.

"Better than eariler. Look, Rin, I should've probably not read the front page of the story, and follow your advice. I'm sorry." He spoke out of seriousness, like the weight of the emotional pain hit him in the gut, and simply bowed his head. Rin put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay." Ash looked up. "Besides, how else would we know about the stability of this country without that information?" Ash's nod was a touch slower than before, but no less out of honesty. "So, what's going on here?"

"We're going to see their friend's performance with a few other bands." As soon as the rest came up, and introductions were completed, they all proceeded inside, when Al spotted Ash and Kari holding hands, again. He stepped back to Asuka with grin.

"Looks like the trainer's found someone to tame him," he whispered with a snicker, believing that Asuka might make some kind of scandaling comment. Asuka just shot a smirk about the comment.

"Alphonse, I believe fifth child didn't find someone to love," she started, as if she was a brainiac about love. "Love is something that seeks you, and with fifth child, love came in the form of a kind, gentle, and innocent young girl. Have you ever felt love before?"

"Actually, no."

"Well, when you do, remember what I said." Al smiled, understanding her. 11:00 A.M. The curtain rose to see four men, including Mike, ready to play with the drums, guitars, and microphones. The music starts.

* * *

**(It starts with you) One thing, I don't know why,  
It doesn't matter how hard you try,  
Keep that in mind,  
Now the design is right to enslave a due time;  
(All I know,) time's a valuable thing,  
Watch the clock fly as the pendulum swings,  
Watch the countdown to the end of the day,  
The clock ticks life away;  
(It's so unreal,) Didn't look out below.  
Watch the time go, right out the window,  
Trying so hard, you didn't even know,  
While wasting it all, just to;  
(Watch you go) I kept everything inside,  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart,  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time.**

**  
(I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter.)**

**  
One thing, I don't know why,  
It doesn't matter how hard to try,  
Keep that in mind,  
The design is right to remind myself how;  
(I tried so hard,) In spite of the way you were mocking me,  
Acting like I was a part of your property,  
Remembering all the times you fought with me,  
I surprised it..;  
(Got some things,) Aren't the way they were before,  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore,  
Not that you knew me back then,  
But it all comes back to me;  
(In the end,) you kept everything inside,  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart,  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory of a time.**

**(I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter.)**

**I put my trust, in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
For all this, there's only one thing you should know.  
I put my trust, in you,  
Pushed as far as I can go,  
For all this, there's only one thing you should know.**

**(I tried so hard,  
And got so far,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall,  
To lose it all,  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter.)**

* * *

A cheer erupted as the music started to die down, and the band took a bow. "Ladies and gentlemen...Linkin Park!" The P.A. announced. "All right, everyone, in five minutes, Ashanti will be on stage performing 'Only You.'" Rin looked over to Ash and Kari and couldn't help but smile at the sight, while the P.A. started to play "Rise." (From GitS: SAC: 2nd GIG)

'If we find everyone, and complete this journey that we will be in, I hope there's a way we can keep Kari and Ash together,' she thought, but suddenly realized that she commited a personal sin, which was mentioning a boys' first name, and covered her mouth in panic. 'Did I just say that? Did I just call Ketchum by his first name? It must've slipped out. I mean, I never call Shikimori by his first name, and Junpei didn't tell us his last name. So if I did, why did I call Ketchum by his first name?' She thinks it over. She knew better than to call a boy by his first name, but there had to have been a reason. 'Is it because I'm starting to care about him?' Then, a hand was planted on Rin's shoulder, causing her to turn around. It was Yolei. "Oh, it's you," she studdered, not willing to speak about what was on her mind. "What is it, Yolei?"

"How about that first song, Miss Rin?" Yolei happily questioned.

"Well, I can admit, I actually liked it." Rin was relieved that Yolei's question wasn't related to her thoughts. That's when Yolei noticed Rin looking at their friends holding hands. "Y'know, Kari reminds me of someone."

"You don't say." Then, a young woman appeared in street clothes with tennis shoes as "Rise" was halted.

"Ladies and gentlemen," The P.A. started. "Here to perform her song, 'Only You,' here's Ashanti!" A loud cheer was casted as the music was starting. Before the first words were spoken, a series of explosions caught the crowd off guard. The music stopped playing as the crowd turned around and saw a blond man, in a navy blue suit, blue skin, red mask, and a cape in the air, laughing evily. Kari saw the man herself, and squeezed Ash's hand tight.

"It's Myotismon," she yelped in fear. Ash knew this was bad, but he needed to find a way to calm her down as the crowd dispersed in fear and panic...excpet for his other teammates, who wanted to fight. Asuka reached for her watch, and found out she is able to use it again, in which she draws out a steel bo staff. Myotismon desended to the ground as Al was getting ready to morph into his armor suit.

"Well, well, well," Myotismon grinned. "There's only one Digidestined here, and you, young boy, are willing to sacrifice your little life to protect her." Ash began growling at the hideous site in front of him.

"Hey, freak," Junpei called. Myotismon turned to the muscled brute. "Did you forget that we're here?"

"Why should I care about you, you ingrate?"

"You mind we show you why?" Ash grinned as he grabbed and threw his Pokeballs. "C'mon out, everyone." The Pokeballs opened, and out came Glalie, Corphish, Swellow, a gecko-like creature, and charchol-shelled turtle.

"Even more excitement." Myotismon leaped to the air. "Allow me to show you my true strength. Grisley Wing!" He launched a flock of bats at Ash and Kari.

"Grovyle," Ash called to the gecko. "Use Bullet Seed!" Grovyle fired seeds from his mouth at the bats. The bats were starting to overpower the Bullet Seed. "Torkoal, team up with Flamethrower!" The turtle got to Grovyle's side and spat out fire from it's mouth at the bats. The power between Myotismon and the Pokemon appeared to be even. "I don't like the looks of this. I'm not sure how long they'll last."

"Hey, fifth child," Asuka yelled. "Get your girlfriend out of here."

"We'll watch your Pokemon," Al added. Ash dug into his pocket and pulled out his Pokedex, and tossed it to Al.

"Use this," he called out. Al wasn't sure how to use the Pokedex, and wanted to ask, but Ash and Kari were already gone. Al did know a couple of attacks from Glalie, Pikachu, Swellow and Corphish, but with Grovyle and Torkoal making their appearance it was a new experience. He had to make a call.

"Grovyle, Torkoal, clear out," Al summoned. Grovyle and Torkoal stepped clear of the Grisley Wing attack.

"You won't get away from me that easily," Myotismon groaned. "Nightmare-" Al cut off his summoning of his attack with...

"Glalie, Icy Wind!" Glalie blew an arctic cold wind and froze the target's arms in place. Rin stepped up.

"Darim, disipline of arms," she called, causing her katana to glow a bright green color. Then, she leaped into the air and proceeded to cut Myotismon down. When she swung, a magic blade came out, and struck the target, knocking him down to the ground. Meanwhile, Ash and Kari were backstage, in hiding, when Ashanti approached them.

"You friends with Ishida?" she asked, knowing that she saw Matt talking to his friends before the concert started.

"I am," Kari admitted.

"This way." The three head to a shelter, where a worried Matt was praying, for the safety of his friends. When the door opened up, the three entered. Ashanti shut the door, willing to stay away of the fight. Matt was happy to know that Ash and Kari were safe.

"Thanks, Ashanti," he said, feeling like a part of his prayers had been answered. "What about the others?"

"They must've gone eith the rest of the crowd."

"So they're thinking of a gameplan to stop Myotismon."

"In the meantime," Ash butted in. "My friends, along with my Pokemon, are holding off that guy."

"Okay." Then, something shiny caught Ash's eyes, like a moth to a fire, and it was right next to Ashanti's feet. He walked over and saw another Queen's Key.

"Check it out." The other two walked over to Ash and Ashanti, and glimpsed over at the key.

"It looks like a giant key," Kari said.

"It's the sixth key."

"Sixth?" Matt wondered, not understanding what Ash meant. That's when Ash brought out his key.

"My friends and I were brought together with these keys, and still, we're not sure what we're suppose to do or where to go, like Resembool, Tokyo-3, Aoi Academy, the elven world, and even here in New York, not to forget how many others are still out there."

"So you guys have a journey of mythical proportions ahead of you, right?" Ashanti guessed. Ash nodded without hesitation, causing her to cross her arms, and look away in disgust. "Well, I don't believe it."

"If not, then why don't you try picking it up?" The singer thought it over for a second, then, tried to grab the key, but the key phased through her hand.

"An illusional trick," she said in disgust.

"Let me try," Kari whispered. She reached for the key, and grasped it. Then she lifted the key to her chest. She was in shock, as the truth became clear: she was a member. That's when her lips lifted into a smile, for other truth: she would be with Ash. She, then, grabbed Ash's cap, removed it, grabbed his head, pulled him to her and kissed him. This startled Matt and Ashanti a little. Meanwhlie, Myoitsmon was showing fatigue and pain, whle the others, including Al in his armored form, were willing to finish the Digimon off.

"This is unacceptable," he groaned in disbelief.

"Oh, cry me a river," Junpei mocked, as if to say 'like we care.'

"Even I can admit," Al added. "We thought you were tougher than this."

"I will see you again," Myotismon growled. "And next time it won't be the same." He bursted into a flock of bats, and dispersed. Rin sheathed her katana, as Al open his breastplate to allow Gatomon out before he used his alchemy to turn back to his human form.

"He's right about that," she said. "It won't be the same."

"Not without some more help," Asuka grinned. "I bet fifith child found another key and person right about now." Grovyle and Swellow nodded in agreement.

"You don't suppose it's that chick who's been howling over that brat, is it?" Junpei groaned, mocking the love scene before. Asuka walked over to Junpei, and slapped his face.

"_En fon shame you idiot_. He knows now what it's like to be loved. Don't ruin it for him." That's when Ash and Kari arrived, with Matt and Ashanti from the rear.

"Guys," Ash called out. Everyone looked over to the approaching trainer and girlfriend. Gatomon jumped on to Kari.

"Kari," the cat called. After a little while discussing the fight and finding the sixth key, the growing group was ready to depart, as they raised their keys to open the protal, which appeared. Matt approached Kari with concern.

"Kari, I know you got to go," he started. "Do you want me to tell Tai this?"

"Tell him, not to worry," Kari said with a smile. "Because I know Ash will protect me from now on."

"Okay." Then, the six key holders entered the portal. On the other side, however... the group appeared to be split up, and unconsious, as Ash and Kari, who were on the ground, were unaware as a woman in a red, and white priestess clothing approached them, with her bow and arrows strapped to her back.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The group had mysteriously split up as Ash and Kari have a priestess attend to their aid, but what about the others...including a monk rubbing Asuka's butt? (clue)


	7. Koga, the Wolf Demon

Chapter Disclaimer: Other than the animes mentioned in Chapter 1, I do not own Azukai or Peter. My brother, who's pen name is James of Gales, owns those names.

* * *

Chapter 7: Koga, the Wolf Demon

Ash and Kari were unconcious on a grassy plain, under a tree, when a beautiful black-haired woman in a white maiden robe, red imperial pants, bow and a wicker basket-full of arrows, approached the unwary kids. When she knelt by Ash, she stretched her arm over the trainer, and placed it on his chest. TH-THUMP! TH-THUMP! She felt Ash's heartbeat, which told her that he was alive. "Good, this young man still alive," she quietly muttered. The woman noticed the clothes that he wore. "I wonder if Kagome knows him." That's when the woman saw two hands holding each other. 'It seems this boy and the girl are in love with each other. Still, the sight somehow reminds me of the times of me and InuYasha, and how-' Her thoughts were interupted by calls from five approaching peasents in raggy clothes.

"Lady Kikyo," one of the pesants called out. "Is something troubling you?" The woman looked over to the poor, middle-aged men, with the sight of disapointment. That's when the men saw the two, with the look of fear in their eyes, as if to say that Kikyo found two dead children. "Did a demon kill them?"

"They're fine," Kikyo said, then ordered. "Prepare a carrying bed for the two, and make it a large one." She looks back down at the held hands. 'I don't want to separate their hands for any reason.'

"Where are we taking them?" another man asked. Kikyo saw a village on the horizon and recognized it.

"Lady Kaede's place. My sister will watch over them." When the men nodded, they went to work on a make-shift gurnee out of long branches, and some flexible fabrics. After they completed the gurnee, two of the men, with Kikyo's help holding the two hands together, loaded Ash and Kari on to the gurnee, followed by four of them lifting the make-shift bed by using the handles, and started to walk to the village, with Kikyo in the lead.

* * *

A small child, in a fur vest, blue noble pants and a bow in his hair for a ponytail in his red hair, was examining Pikachu when the mouse started to come around. ("What on earth happened?") it weakly muttered, trying to move anything, even it's tail. The child was surprised to see the Pokemon rising.

"Good. You're awake," he said, calming down from the recent shock. Pikachu saw the child, then looked over to see Al, Gatomon and Asuka, passed out from the trip. "I've already checked them, and they'll be okay." Pikachu breathed a sigh of relief. Then, four other people appeared, and approached them. One of the two men was in a red noble robe and pants, with white hair coming down his back, along with what appeared to be short dog ears. The other man, with black hair, was in a monk robe and pants, and carrying a staff. One of the two women was black-haired and in a school uniform, including a green skirt. The other was also supporting black hair, wearing a kimono-like outerwear, with what appeared to be a giant boomerang strapped to her back.

"How are they, Shippou?" The white haired man asked.

"Knocked asleep, but they'll be fine, InuYasha." Pikachu saw the man who didn't appreciate helping them out. "Well, except this one." Pikachu ran up to Al and shook him, trying to wake him up. Al slowly opened his eyes and saw Pikachu.

"Pikachu, could you wait five minutes?" he groaned, not realizing that other company was nearby.

("You can go back, after we talk to this group,") the mouse roared, pointing to Shippou. Al quickly finished opening his eyes, and sat up.

"Okay, what's going on?" the alchemist questioned in confusion.

"We were willing to ask you the same question." InuYasha moaned. "Like, how you got here?"

"InuYasha," the 'schoolgirl' spoke up. "He just got up. Give him some time to get his bearings together."

"Hey, I'm not responsible with your friends, Kagome." She was starting to show some steam, when she saw the staff man kneel by Asuka. "What's Miroku doing?"

"His usual."

"He doesn't quit, does he?" Miroku was reaching for Asuka's buttocks, as if to get a feel of the once Eva pilot. Al was seeing trouble coming.

"Wait, don't touch-" Al tried to warn, but it was too late, as Miroku's hand touched down on the rear of the redhead. Asuka's eyes shot open as the monk was starting to rub the soft seat, and her eyes were starting to glow an evil red. Asuka grabbed Miroku and started to pound down on the lecture.

"HOW DARE YOU GO AND DO THAT, RUBBING MY ASS, YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Asuka screamed out, which got everyone rather frightened, more than just seeing Asuka's brutality. With one more uppercut, the monk was sent flying right back to where they were arriving from. Asuka was still very mad with the display, as if some jerk had just violated her bubble.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a cathedral, in a different place, two young men, a brunette in beast fur, and with an arm blade, and a blonde in a t-shirt and tight fit jeans, welding a double-scythe, were ready to fight when Asuka's scream is heard. The blonde heard it and looked into the direction, while the brunette started to shiver in fear.

"The demon," the brunette studdered. "The demon's here, Peter." The blonde raised an eyebrow at the frightened brunette, like he had no idea what he had mentioned.

"Well, this is a gust of wind of a new direction," Peter stated, then chuckled. 'Wonder what got Azukai's nerves in a cold spell?' Anyways...

* * *

"If Naraku fought her, I'd be praying for him," InuYasha squealed with a bit of fear. The attack woke Gatomon up.

"Oh man, what just happened," she groaned, not realizing what just happened. Pikachu walked over to the Digimon.

("Trust me, you don't want to know,") it noted, trying not to provoke the redhead anymore than she already was. Then, a white cat, with black stripes, red eyes and two tails, ran up to the two other creatures and observed them, then, pounced on Pikachu and started to tickle it. Kagome saw this as cute.

"Looks like Kilala's found himself a new playmate, Sango," she grinned. After a while, everyone got done with introductions, including Miroku, bandaged up from the attack. "So how on earth did you wind up in the Feudal Era?" Al brought out his key.

"We used these keys to travel through portals when they come together," Al started. "There were six of us together, however..."

"Some of your friends are missing?" Miroku guessed. Asuka nodded, but still looked angrily at the monk, like she doesn't forgive him for the earlier action. "I won't go asking about supporting a son."

"Anyway, is there a way we can help find these friends of yours?" InuYasha questioned in a sarcastic tone.

"This is serious," Al growled, then flashed slips of paper with transmutation circles. "Don't make me use these."

"What are those pieces of paper going to do?" Al flashed a smirk, then, slapped a slip on the ground, clapped his hands, and placed them on the slip. Then, a statue with a very large waterpot shot out from the ground. Everyone, but InuYasha, cleared out of the way, as the pot tipped and poured ice cold water on the hot-headed half-demon. When the pot emptied, InuYasha was soaked from dog ear to toe, with his face frozen in a stunned figure.

"Pikachu?" the young Elric summoned. Pikachu walked up, in front of Al and started showing sparks.

"If my science is correct, water conducts electricity, right?" Kagome hypothesized.

"Give him a Thunderbolt." Pikachu fired a Thunderbolt at InuYasha, shocking him as the water created more pain. After five seconds, the mouse stopped the shock, and left InuYasha a little smokey. "Now will you help us, or do you want another Thunderbolt?"

"We'll help," Sango pleaded, trying to prevent more pain towards the half-demon.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rin was slowly waking up on her own power. She peered around, trying to piece her surroundings, which was near a forest. She, also, noticed that her friends were nowhere in sight. "I wonder where Ketchum or Elric are?" she questioned herself. Then, a rustling by a shrub caught Rin's attention. She gripped her katana's hilt, expecting something ferocious to appear. Then, a little girl in a tattered plaid kimono with a ponytail popped out, with a rag and a pot of cold water. Rin released the grip and put her arm to her side.

"Oh, you're awake, aren't you?" the girl asked. "That's good to know. Lord Sesshomeru was worried about you."

"Lord...Sesshomeru?" That's when a tall, white-haired man in noble robes, and a fur mink drapped over his shoulders, appeared. Rin was in awe, never seeing this kind of elegance before in her life. Then, she noticed that one of his arms were missing. "You must be Lord Sesshomeru, are you not?"

"I am," he agreed. "It seems that Rin was taking care of you when I was killing a few demons out of pity." Rin looked at the little girl, then back at Sesshomeru.

"This girl is named Rin, too?"

"Where are you getting at?"

"My name is Rin Kamishiro, and I am a swordswoman."

* * *

(A/N: The Rin we know will temporarley be I.D. as Kamishiro, just to avoid confusion.)

* * *

Kamishiro, then, unsheathed her katana and pointed at the demon. Amazingly, Sesshomeru did not flinch. Kamishiro felt some kind of aura that paralyzed her in fear. 'His aura. He is very strong. I don't think I can beat him.' 

"I do not wish to fight you." Kamishiro was surprised to hear that, like he read her mind, and knowing that she would die if she battle. She sheathed her katana back. "Is there something you want to address?"

"There are several things, like the location of my friends. Have you seen them?"

"I wouldn't have an idea, unless you can describe them to me." Rin looked up at Kamishiro with concern in her eyes, as the Aoi student described Ash and the others the best she can. Sesshomeru, then, knew two of the people she was talking about. "The people who you call Ketchum and Kari? I have seen them on my way to pick Rin up."

"Do you know where they are?"

"My best guess is with a friend of my younger brother, InuYasha, who goes by the name of Kaede. She's a priestess who lost her older sister, Kikyo, in the hands of Naraku 50 years ago."

"Can you take me there?" Sesshomeru nodded, giving Kamishiro a reason to smile. "Thank you, Lord Sesshomeru."

* * *

What about Junpei? He started to wake up to a cute looking redhead in white wolven clothing. His eyes shot wide as the girl stared down at the brute. "Did I die and go to heaven?" he asked in an easy matter.

"With the way your life has been?" she mocked. "As if." Junpei sat up, and into the view of hundreds of hungry wolves. The girl turned to the pack. "Go out and hunt for food, if you want." The pack dispersed to look for food. "You should be lucky that I'm here. Koga would not hold the pack back."

"It's nothing. I could take those dogs on," he grunted as he punched his fist into his open hand. That's when another voice was heard.

"You think you can take on my wolfpack, alone?" a older teen sounding voice echoed. Both the girl and Junpei looked to the direction of the voice, and saw a young, black-haired man in fur armlets and leggings, and tattered cloths, in a smugged look. "Ayame, what the hell are you doing with this human? I thought you detest human men."

"Blame your two goons for bringing him in, Koga," Ayame protested. Koga tried to swallow his throat.

"Ginta and Hakkaku brought this jerk here?" This got Junpei steamed. Anyone who called him a jerk would be left on the turf in a heap of pain. This was no exception. He sprung to his feet and stomped over to Koga with his fists clentched.

"How dare you call me a jerk!" he roared as he threw a punch to his face, but Koga simply flipped his head to the side, letting the flying punch fly. After several more punches were thrown, Koga swung his leg in defense, but Junpei lifted his arm, and blocked the attack.

"You've got spunk, coming from that ill-tempered body of yours."

"Well, you've got skills yourself, compared to those losers you hang out with."

"You shouldn't have said that." The fight continued as Ayame stood there in a trance.

* * *

"We should be near Lady Kaede's home," Kagome said, as the group walked to the village. Asuka decided to walk beside InuYasha, staying clear of Miroku and his perverted ways.

"So what's so special about these other friends of yours, Alphonse?" Sango asked.

"Well, Ash was the first one in a string of connections from Pallet Town, all the way to New York, and then, here," Al explained, as if speaking about the rules of alchemy.

"One real threat, besides me," Asuka started. "...Is Rinny, since she's the only swordswoman in the group." That's when Kamishiro, along with Sesshomeru and Rin, appeared from behind the wall of trees, also walking to the village. Both groups paused their stroll as they stared at each other. Then, Al's face lit up at the sight, knowing that Kamishiro is okay.

"Rin," he called as he ran to Kamishiro, excited to see her again.

"Elric," she replied as she watched the alchemist approach her. Suddenly, out of nowhere...

"Well, what do we have here," Miroku grinned after swiftly passing Al and held Kamishiro's hands. "Such a fine and delicate woman. Would you be able to bear me a son?" Before Kamishiro could answer the question..., CLANK! Asuka rushed to Miroku and clocked him with one of Gatomon's gauntlets that she borrowed. Miroku collapsed in a heap from the head smash.

"That girl has such a short temper," Sesshomeru mumbled.

"I agree," Kamishiro acknowledged. Asuka started to calm down after bashing Miroku down.

"I do apoologize, Rin," she grinned.

"You are not the person who needs to apologize, Asuka." Al ran up to Asuka's side.

"Rin, it's good to know you're okay," he said, showing a relieved smile, since he had no idea if Kamishiro was in any danger.

"It is. Have you seen the others around?"

"No, we thought you did."

"I see. We should get to the village to see if anyone is there." Rin approached the three in utter confusion.

"Hey, who's this little angel?" Asuka questioned.

"Her name is Rin."

"Rin?" The redhead scratched her head. "Well, this should be confusing." Rin looked depressed when she heard Asuka mention that.

"I'm sorry," the little girl moaned. Pikachu and Kilala ran up to Rin and tried to comfort her. This caused her to giggle, seeing these cute creatures willing to play with her.

* * *

Ash was starting to open his eyes from the sounds of the crackling fire, as he appeared to be recovering from some sort of shock from the trip. "Man, talk about turbulance," he groaned. "How long have I been out?" He bobbed his head to see Kari starting to open her eyes.

"Ye have been out for longer than when my sister found ye," a sound of an old woman bellowed, sounding like an aged reporter. Ash rose up and peered at an elderly woman with gray hair and an eyepatch, looking like a priestess. "Before ye ask, I am Kaede, a priestess of the shrine in the village. My sister, Kikyo, had several pesants carry ye two here, from the open field."

"Priestess Kaede?"

"Tell me, are ye friends of Kagome?" Ash was really confused with the question.

"No, it's the first time I've heard of a name like that."

"The reason I asked is the clothes ye wear. Lady Kagome would recognize them." Kari was hearing the conversation when she was trying to sit up. Ash was looking more and more confused, not understanding the situation. "Is something wrong, child?"

"Well, there are so many things I want to address, but where to start is the problem, like the location of our friends. Could anyone of them be with either this Kikyo or that Kagome?" Kaede just smiled, like she knew what was going on.

"Well, speaking of Kagome, she and InuYasha's group are at the front gate of the village." Kari turned to Ash, like she wanted to see if this Kagome could help them.

"Ash, maybe we can find the others with her help," she offered.

"I don't know, Kari," Ash moaned. "It sounds like too much of a long shot."

"I understand ye concern," Kaede acknowledged.

"Thanks for your worry, but why?"

"InuYasha is somewhat short tempered, and is ruthless without the close eye of Kagome."

"Like a leash?"

"Indeed." Ash got to his feet. "Are ye going to meet them?"

"I am. Can you keep an eye on Kari for a little bit?" Kaede nodded. "Thanks." Ash exited from the shrine and headed to the front gate. When he got there he saw InuYasha's group and Sesshomeru's party watching the sight. Sango was kneeling by Miroku, still KO'ed from Asuka's gauntlet punch.

"I guess there are some things that need to die, like that lecturous act you do," Sango sighed. Ash walked cautiously to the sight, seeing Al and Kamishiro having a friendly conversation. Sesshomeru, then, saw the approaching trainer.

"Kamishiro, we have company," he motioned. Kamishiro and Al looked to Ash, and ran to him with relieved faces.

"Ketchum, you're okay," Kamishiro cried as she jumped onto Ash and hugged him. He was surprised that the swordswoman would hug him like that.

"Whoa, Rin, I'm all right, and so is Kari," Ash muttered. Kagome slowly approached the three, with Pikachu and Kilala on her shoulders. "So you're Kagome, right?"

"Yeah, did Kaede mention me?" she asked.

"She did." Pikachu also joined by jumping on to Ash's head. "Hey, I missed you, too, buddy. How you been?"

"So how did you stay with Kari the whole time?" Al wondered, as if to say that he didn't believe Ash.

"That's actually a good question. When I woke up, my hand was still held captive by her since entering the portal from New York."

"It seems that this Kari is a very attractable young lady," Miroku said, with a mischivous smirk and a nod.

"Keep in mind, the other girls aren't the nicest damsels to fool around with," InuYasha pointed out, refering to Asuka and Kamishiro. All Miroku could do was sheepishly laugh. Ash, then, realized that Junpei wasn't with them.

"Guys, we're missing one," he motioned.

"Oh, you mean Jerk Pain?" Asuka joked. "Well, if he wasn't with us, or them, or you, then where can he be?"

"Maybe Kaede can help with that." After everyone thought it over, all but Sesshomeru proceeded to Kaede's Shrine, as Ash carried Rin on his back. Sango turned to the demon.

"Don't you want to come with us?" she asked. "I mean, your human friend is coming, and-"

"Just make sure she's out of danger," Sesshomeru monotoned. After the large group arrived at Kaede's Shrine, and introduced each other, Al addressed the business about the keys. Ash listened in to his friend explaining the journeys, while having Rin and Shippou sit on his lap, making them both comfortable. After Al finished speaking, Kaede had the floor, ready to help with the situation at hand. She held out an ofuda and ordered Al to place his key in front of the fire she had ignited, and told him to place the ofuda on the key, since only he could have access to the key. The fire spun around the five, startling the fox demon and having Rin in a state of awe. After 10 seconds, the ringing fires shot out to the mountain, and flew towards a cavern, where Junpei and Koga were taking a break from their fight, when the fire split and circled around the two.

"Whoa, what's going on?" they shrieked in unison. Ayame saw where the fire came from.

"It came from the village," she barked. "Kaede's shrine."

"We should head there," Koga said. "Who knows what Kagome or the stupid mutt, InuYasha, are doing there."

"Are you saying we should postpone our fight?" Junpei growled.

"Well, can you explain why we have fire rings around us?"

"Tch...Fine." All three exited from the cavern, and ran to the village, like a race, and Junpei was falling behind. 'I don't believe this. I was able to run faster before when I was looking for toilet paper back in that damn fantasy world. How can I be this far behind?'

"Koga, slow down for us!" Ayame called out. "We don't have jewel shards in our legs like you do!" Junpei didn't understand what she meant by the 'shards in the legs.' Back at the shrine, Kari and Asuka had their binoculars out as they saw the flames speeding down the mountains. Kari wasn't sure why there were two flames approaching.

"Do you think that the fire also found our next partner?" she asked.

"Sure appears so," Asuka groaned.

"I take it that you and the M.A. don't get along very well, do you?"

"Pikachu has worse terms."

"It isn't because he made fun of that Brett Favre jersey, is it?" The redhead chuckled at the comment.

"I thought the jersey was cute on it." Koga was running at full speed when he saw the two girls, and slid to a complete stop. Kagome and Sango were watching from the doorway, just as Koga's slide was performed. Asuka crossed her arms, then swung them back out and straightened them. "Safe!" Kari giggled at the act, knowing that a good friend of hers played baseball as well.

"Hey, is Kagome inside?" Koga asked. Kagome walked out, with Pikachu on her head, who jumped on a few seconds ago.

"Hey, Koga," she cheered.

"Do you know why there is this ring of fire around me?" Kagome appeared puzzled by the sight.

"Did you, by any means, find a key recently?"

"What do you mean? Does it have anything to do with the ring around me?"

"It probably does. Kari?"

"We have a possibility that you will join us in a journey of unknown specifications and the only connections are these keys," Kari explained as she flashed her key. Koga became more confused as he had no idea what was said. That's when Junpei and Ayame arrived, but collapsed when they reach Koga's impressive distance.

"Koga, don't you know patience?" Ayame whined.

"Oh man, I feel like I ran a marathon," Junpei moaned. Ash and Rin helped the exhausted two inside where they had some extra P.B. bars from when he and Asuka chefed out by the Aoi Campus. During the time that Kamishiro and Al explained what is going on with the keys, InuYasha yanked Ash away and to the entrance to the village.

"So, what did you drag me out for?" the trainer asked, trying to be polite.

"Ash, I didn't want to say this in front of everyone, but-"

"Let me guess, you have feelings for Kagome, but don't know how to present them, right?"

"Half."

"Half?"

"It's love, and it does somewhat involve Kagome. It's her brother, Sota."

"O...kay..."

"He's only 8, and he's got a crush over some girl by the name of Hitomi. He turned to me, since he thought, because of my relationship with Kagome, I would have advice with girls."

"Which you don't?"

"Yeah. When I met you, I noticed lips on your lips, like you've been kissed recently, am I right?" Ash blushed, since the last person who did it was Kari. "Ha! I knew it. Did that brunette give you that lovemark?" Sesshomeru approached the two, and wanted to hit InuYasha for that teasing.

"That's not the proper way to ask, little brother," he muttered.

"Don't butt in to our conversation, Sesshomeru!"

"To seek advice about love from a young boy, and to forget what it was when you and Kikyo had shown affection."

"Don't bring that up!"

"Face it, brother, you are a disgrace when it comes to yourself. You seek others to help you in anything other than battle, isn't that right?" Ash stepped in between the two, and pushed them away from each other.

"Alright, break it up you two," he said, trying to calm them. "You guys shouldn't argue like this. You're brothers, why don't you tell him if you know more than I do?"

"I'm not a demon who's supposed to be loved. Half-demons are the same way."

"But being that is just being that. Love means percing the borders between people who show an equivelance to each other and-"

"That's love?" InuYasha shrieked. Then, a voice came from the front of the village.

"What's going on here, fifth child?" It was Asuka, who wanted to know what InuYasha wanted with Ash. "Geez, as if a dimensional concussion ripple wasn't much of a headache already, seeing the three of you ready to tear each other apart'll give everyone a migraine."

"Like what you gave to Miroku for desicrating your dumpster?"

"...And what do you mean by 'dimensional concussion ripple?'" Ash also questioned. "Was that what got us separated?"

"About time you caught on, Ashy," Asuka teased. "The dimensional concussion ripple, or DeCoR, as I like to call it, doesn't occur a lot, but when it does, the shockwave disrupts any bodily mechanics and leaves the body paralyzed. When we were hit with the DeCoR, it ripped us away from each other, except for me and Alphonse, and you and 'sweet brunette' for some reason."

"She has a name," Ash growled, believing Asuka was mocking Kari's background. "Besides, what are you doing here, and not with Kaider?"

"That's Kaede," IunYasha growled as well.

"Well, I wanted to go look for the seventh key for Koga," Asuka replied. "Besides, it gives me a chance to stay away from that perverted monk."

"Does that explain the injuries he had suffered?" Sesshomeru asked.

"He doesn't keep his hands to himself," InuYasha moans.

"At least Brock tries to get the women his way, and it doesn't involve rubbing them the wrong way," Ash monotones.

"You mean this 'Brock' person doesn't touch the tail?"

"No, but he does need to act a little more noble." Ash, then, turned to Asuka. "So, let me guess, you want me to help you find that key, right?"

"You will?" She wondered, then snickered. "_Wunderbar._" That's when a new voice rose up.

"I may not know anything about any key, but as far as knowledge goes, your death will be here," the voice said. Then, howling winds diverted the attentions of the four to a black-haired woman in a white and magenta striped kimono, and holding a fan over her face. She folded the fan to reveal her pinkish-red eyes, along with the evil stare.

"Kagura," InuYasha called out.

"InuYasha and Sesshomeru, two sons of the legendary dog general, and soon to be dead," Kagura grinned. "And just for appitizers, those two children will join you in the trip to hell."

"Yeah, you see..." Ash started with a confident smirk, since, a minute ago, he saw Kikyo getting her bow and arrows, and aimed it at Kagura. "I doubt you can get us. I mean, really, what do you have that we don't?"

"Are you wanting a demonstration, child?" During this time, both InuYasha and Sesshomeru unsheathed their swords. InuYasha's sword appeared to be larger than the sheath, and it also had fur coming from the thumbguard. Ash grabbed Swellow's Pokeball and was ready to release it, but turned to Asuka first.

"Second child, is the watch ready?" Asuka shook her head. "Then, stand back." Kagura raised her fan up, then swung down forcefully.

"Dance of the Dragon." A vicious blast of winds were shot out of the fan, and headed right towards the four.

"Swellow, use Whirlwind!" Ash threw his Pokeball and released the bird. Swellow started to flap its wings hard, and created several gusts at Kagura's gusts. InuYasha was impressed with Swellow's act, unaware that Kikyo was nearby.

"Allow me," InuYasha ordered, then lifted his sword. "WIND SCAR!" He swung his sword, and when it struck the ground, a burst of energy was shot out and headed straight to Kagura. The attacks hit her, but not enough to keep her out. That's when Kikyo fired her arrow at Kagura, but it missed completely and it was heading to Ash. He saw the arrow heading his way.

"Not good." As the arrow inched ever closer, Ash needed a way to use the arrow to his advantage. He, then, had an idea. He performed a two-plam catch with the arrow, followed by a spin, and throwing the arrow back at Kagura. She swated the arrow away, but became suspicious with the arrow.

'Where did that arrow come from?' she thought. That's when she turned around and saw the priestess. 'Kikyo? What the hell is she doing over here?' Her attention was distracted long enough for Ash and Asuka to make their move. As Kagura turned back around, she recieved a heavy uppercut to the gut. Asuka jumped into the air and performed a perfect jumpkick to her ribs, shattering a few of them, and pushed her back few feet. Kagura tries to get up, but the injuries were like daggers to her organs, and remained down. Sesshomeru seemed a little disapointed.

"I guess I wasn't needed today," he moaned. Ash turned around to the demon, as he was sheathing his sword.

"Sorry about it, man," Ash said. "Did you want to fight her?"

"No, Tokijin would have been boring. Seeing Tetsaiga and you in action was more entertainment for us. Besides, it would have been a waste to use Tensaiga on you."

"That's enough, brother," InuYasha said as he was sheathing his sword. Kikyo was approaching the group when Kagura got on a giant feather and escaped. InuYasha saw Kikyo, like a girlfriend who's been gone for weeks. "Kikyo."

"InuYasha, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to these three." Swellow cawed in agreement.

"So you're Kikyo," Ash said, trying to make sense of the situation, then smiled. "Thank you for helping us earlier today." Kikyo started to smile, understanding the trainer, but Asuka was oblivious to what happened.

"Tell me," Kikyo started. "The girl who was with you, what is so special about her?" Ash knew she was meaning Kari, and didn't want to hold anything back.

"Her heart is pure with a light only felt by the darkness. In a sense, we first held hands at a church and..." The more Ash was explaining about it, the redder his face became with embarassment and affection. "...Let's just say, I've fallen for her." Kikyo giggled a little, while Asuka and InuYasha were laughing like hyenas. This started to get Ash angry. "C'mon, guys, I mean it." That's when Kagome, Koga and Kari appeared as they heard the whole thing.

"InuYasha," Kagome ordered. "Sit!" The beads on InuYasha neck began to glow as the weight jumped. Then...POW! InuYasha's face hit the dirt, hard, and stopped his laugh. Koga bopped Asuka in the head to make her stop laughing. That's when, Kagome saw Kikyo.

"I guess I'll take my leave," Kikyo moaned, then walked off into the horizon. After a bit of clarification, a little while later, Asuka had assigned a group to go look for what appeared to be Koga's key. The group, however, did not contain Ash, Kari, or Miroku, as they had headed back to Kaede's shrine, along with Sesshomeru.

"I know why Asuka doesn't want me around for the trip," Miroku started. "But why did she not want you with her on this trek to find the next key?"

"She was right there when Ash admitted to loving Kari," Sesshomeru replied. "And so was I. Ash is no ordinary human, but then again, they are from the future." Kari was wondering what the deal was with Ash and InuYasha.

"So, what did InuYasha want with you?" she asked, thinking it might have been for a sparring match that would've injured the jet-black haired trainer, which would've worried her.

"Well, it was that a sibling of Kagome's had asked him about love, in which he was clueless about. If Brock was with us, or with InuYasha when her brother blurted out that confession, he would've been all over it."

"Why not ask me about it, instead?" Miroku spoke up.

"A lecturous monk like you would've given Kagome's brother the wrong idea," Sesshomeru pointed out, giving the monk a reason to dip his head in shame.

"That would explain the brusies we saw eariler today," Kari joked.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other group came across a lake when Al's key, which was in his hands, started to glow. Then, a shine was lighting a portion of the lake. "Over here," he called everyone. All peered at the lake as the shine at the bottom of the lake and Al's key were shining simultaniously, making everyone coo in awe.

"Well, Koga, here's your chance," Kagome cheered. Koga nodded, then, jumped into the lake. He swam to the bottom of the lake where the shine originated from. It was the seventh queen's key, as Koga picked it up. Then, he pushed up from the bottom and torpedo'd to the surface, and held the key high in triumph. Later, back at the shrine, he showed Ash and Kari the key.

"So, guys, am I in your gang of thieves?" he joked, making Ash giggle.

"You bet," he said as he held his hand out for a handshake.

"Is it all right for a five instead?"

"Sure." They both high fived each other so hard, the soundwave could be heard for miles. Both boys were perplexed at the occurence. "That one had some gusto." Kamishiro and Junpei giggled a little at the surprised faces. That's when Sango noticed that Kilala wanted to be with Pikachu and Gatomon.

"Say, Ash," she called. "Kilala feels like it wants to go with you. Is it all right?" Ash hesitated to answer about it, since he already had his Pokemon and Gatomon to take care of, as well as his other teammates. Then, Kamishiro stepped up.

"We can take care of Kilala," She said. Koga, then, approached InuYasha with a smirky tone.

"Hey, mutt-face," he called, making InuYasha angry. "Take care of Kagome. If she's harmed by Naraku or anyone else, your head'll be mine."

"That'll be be the day," InuYasha growled with a grin. Kagome sweat dropped at the sight in front of her. Then, the seven key holders gather, along with Pikachu, Gatomon, and Kilala, and held up their keys, making the portal appear. Ash turned around one last time at the group that Koga will depart from.

"InuYasha, think about the borders when you see Sota again," he reminded, then face the portal. "Let's go." The ever-growing group entered the portal, followed by it disappearing. Miroku was a little puzzled by what Ash said.

"What did he mean by 'the borders?'" he questioned.

"Something about not letting differences get in the way of love, I don't know," InuYasha muttered.

"I figured as much." The key group arrived at the front gate with stairs, with two wide logs on either side of the gate were protecting it. Kamishiro took her key out when it started to glow at the staircase.

"It seems as though, the next key is up there somewhere," she noted. Then, a young tanned man, with very short black hair, and a black uniform, saw the group.

"Hey," he called out. "Have you come to pay respect to the Misaki shrine?" Everyone looked over to the guy and wanted to know what he meant.

"Actually, we were wondering if you've seen a key like this," Al said, as he showed his key. "We believe that a key is at this shrine you mentioned." The young man thought it over for a second, then, shook his head.

"Can't say I have. I'll ask the girls if they've seen it, although I doubt it." Ash decided to step up.

"We do apologize. Let me be the introduer," he said. "My name is Ash." He turns and points to the group. "Over there's Alphonse, Asuka, Junpei, Kari, Koga, and Rin."

"Please to meet you. I'm Tenchi...Tenchi Misaki." The two shook hands.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The group is now at the Misaki shrine and have made a friend with Tenchi, but can you imagine the chaos with his girls that he shortly mentioned? Little do they know that this'll hold the final key. Tune in soon for the insanity of the Shrine.


	8. Sasami Jurai, the Princess

Chapter 8: Sasami Jurai, the Princess

* * *

"We do apologize. Let me be the introduer. My name is Ash." Ash turns and points to the group. "Over there's Alphonse, Asuka, Junpei, Kari, Koga, and Rin."

"Please to meet you. I'm Tenchi...Tenchi Misaki." The two shook hands, as Rin and Kari approached the two. "So about these keys, what are the purposes of them?"

"Right now, all we know is who the key chooses as a team traveler," Kari replied.

"When we get more information, we'll try to tell you, Misaki," Rin acknowledged. Ash was feeling a little creeped out by having two of the girls stand side-by-side like they were.

"Why don't we talk about it in the house," Tenchi studdered. "I'm sure Grampa would know more about this than I do." Everyone nodded and followed Tenchi up the staircase, except for Koga and Junpei, who were feeling something suspicious.

"His girls he says," Junpei whispered. "Does he run a brothel up there?"

"Who knows," Koga shrugged. "Maybe they're pretty hot."

"You want hot, try Miss Airi."

"Who?" That's when Asuka stepped back downstairs and saw the two talking.

"Hey, Koager, Jerk Pain, come on." Both men shot a mean look at Asuka, who ran back up the staircase.

"I tell ya, that girl has such an attitude." They followed their friends up the staircase. "Although, a brothel might not sound so bad right about now." Then, a woman with bleached light blue hair and in a blue robe appeared.

"Yay, Tenchi's home," she cheered as she hugged the guy in uniform, which startled Tenchi.

"G-Good afternoon, Ryoko," he said.

"How was your day? I bet your exhausted."

"I'm fine, but was surprised by the exsistence of these people." Ryoko looked over to Ash and the others.

"I bet Washu would have fun with the blonde."

"Me?" Al wondered as he pointed to himself.

"Let's just get everyone together in the living room, alright?" Tenchi asked. With a nod from Ryoko, she flew up the stairs as the others climbed. A little while later, the group, as well as Tenchi and Ryoko, sat patiently for the rest. Then, a gray cat/rabbit hybrid with large yellow eyes, leaped from behind the couch and on to Asuka's lap, which scared her. "Hey, Ryo-oki." The hybrid scampered over to Tenchi.

"What's was that all about?" Asuka whined.

"Relax. Ryo-oki's a little playful sometimes," Ryoko smugged. Junpei appeared annoyed.

"May I ask who these other girls are, before I lose my nerve," he groaned. That's when two more girls: one a tall, young woman with dimmed violet hair, and the other half the first's size with wild aqua, pigtailed hair and freckles decorated around her little nose.

"Oh, Lord Tenchi," the violet-haired girl started. "I had no idea you had more guests. Forgive me, I am Ayeka, princess and future heir to the throne of Jurai." Ayeka bowed to the group, in which Ash, Rin and Al bowed back to be polite. Asuka noticed the little aqua-haired.

"Is that your sister?" she asked.

"She is. This is Sasami."

"Hello, everyone," Sasami said as she bowed as well.

"It's nice to make your aquaintence," Kari happily said.

"Not like a certain someone who jumped out from before," Rin moaned, mentioning Ryoko.

"Hey, I was anxiously waiting for Tenchi to get home," Ryoko growled. Sasami, then, walked up to Ash, in which he saw.

"So, Sasami is your name," Ash said with a smile. "It's pretty cute."

"Speak for yourself, you handsome knight, you," Sasami grinned, causing Ash to blush, and sheepishly chuckle. "Especally with that princess in the corner." Ash looked over to Kari, who happened to be chatting with Ayeka.

"You mean Kari?"

"I hate to admit it, but I believe her name is cuter than mine. What is it, fully?"

"Hikari Kamiya." This saddened Sasami

"Okay."

"Don't let it get to you, since a name is a name. It's who you are that makes you." That brightened her mood. That's when two more women make their appearance: One was a blonde, tanned girl who didn't appear to be intelligent, from the look in Rin's eyes. The other was a tall, forest green haired woman with a red headband, and a serious look.

"Tenchi, didn't your grandpa say no more people could stay here?" the blonde questioned.

"Mihoshi, let me explain," Tenchi pleaded. "This group are searching for a key that'll get them to some sort of trip somewhere." Mihoshi didn't believe it.

"A likely story."

"Mihoshi!" the green-haired shouted.

"Kiyone, they don't have any reason to be here in the first place." That's when Koga brought out his key.

"Well, then, why don't you take a look at this," he said. Tenchi's girls, who were in the room, peered at his key in awe, because of the luster. Rin was rather disgusted at the site, and decided to walk out. A little while later, she located some sort of exercise site, with lake-like set of wooden steps, and a piece of wood, tied to a rope, barely reachable.

"This'll get my mind off the situation," Rin moaned. Then, she unsheathed her sword and started to strike the wood. Every strike, she leaped to another step, and swung. Then, an elderly man with gray hair stepped out and saw Rin.

"It seems that my grandson's workout sessions have gotten your interests, young lady," he bellowed. Rin stopped moving when his voice was heard. Rin walked over to the man.

"I do apologize. I was trying to get my mind off what was going on back with Misaki and his girls."

"Makes sense. I am Yosho, Tenchi's grandfather and runner of the Misaki Shrine."

"I am Rin Kamishiro, a student of Aoi Academy and Key Quest traveler. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Same here."

"I actually know what Misaki's situation is like, since the same thing is occuring with Shikimori and Ketchum right now."

"Who are Shikimori and Ketchum?"

"Shikimori is a schoolmate of mine, and good friend, and Ketchum is a partner with me in a quest to find the Queen's keys and it's members." Yosho walked over to the practice ground and had an idea.

"Washu, can you call Tenchi over here?" That's when a short woman with large pink hair, stepped forward.

"Who is this?"

"Well, my name is Washu," Washu spoke softly. Then, she yelled, "the greatest scientist in the entire galaxy!" A small Washu-like doll appeared on her left shoulder, with an 'A' on her belt.

"You are Washu, you are the greatest," the doll said. Another doll, with a 'B' on her belt, popped up on her right shoulder.

"You are Washu, you are the best," that doll cheered. Then, in unison, with Washu laughing, cheered, "Washu, Washu, you're number 1. Horray for Washu!" Rin was cluching her head from the cheering prep, like it was a headache.

"This is so mortifying," she groaned.

"Now, if you don't mind, I'll get Tenchi," Washu grinned, and walked off. Back at the household, Sasami and Kari were both preparing dinner for the whole bunch, when the phone rang, but Tenchi happened to be next to it, and picked it up.

"This is the Misaki residence," he said. An older male voice came on the other line.

"Tenchi, it's me," he sounded.

"Oh, hi Dad."

"Tenchi, I'm going to home late again so can you have Sasami make some extra food? I'll be starving when I get back."

"Sure thing, Dad. Later." Tenchi hung the phone back up, then entered the kitchen, seeing the girls and becoming overwhelmed by the smell of something good. "Whatever you ladies are cooking, smells quite sweet."

"Well, at least you won't be disapointed when it's ready," Sasami smirked. She, then, turned to Kari. "I'll take care of the rest. You can go to see Ash. I'll have someone tell you when it's ready." Kari nodded, and exited the house just as Washu entered.

"Tenchi," she called over.

"What is it Washu?" Tenchi asked as he walked over. The pink haired shot a pseudo-mean look. "I'm sorry." He bowed his head. "What is it, lil' Washu?"

"That's better. Grandpa wants you over to the training grounds. It has to do something with that Rin girl."

"I'm on my way." With that, Tenchi exited as Al was writing formulas on a notebook that he picked up in NYC. Washu noticed and walked over to him. By the notebook was a stack of his alchemy slips, and a bunch of bananas.

"What'cha working on?"

"A formula on some of the equations that I've performed in our journey," Al said.

"Can I take a look at what you have down?" Al was surprised that someone would be interested in his work. "Well, scientists have to look out for each other."

"You're a scientist?"

"That's right. Want to see my lab?" Both head to the closet door and entered it, with Al closing the door. Meanwhile, Asuka was sleeping on a hammock while Koga, Kiyone, Junpei, and Mihoshi, as well as Pikachu and Gatomon were working on the yard: Junpei was handchopping firewood, Koga and Kiyone were gardening some carrots, and Mihoshi was peeling potatoes. Pikachu and Gatomon helped stack the chopped firewood.

"Hey Asuka, we could use a little assistance," Koga called out. Asuka woke up, and looked over to the working bunch.

"What we should be doing is looking for that key," Asuka bellowed. Gatomon peered at Asuka, then, over to Koga.

"I know Asuka's got a point, but why can't we just put that thing aside?" the Digicat said. "Besides, we might need sometime to do this when we get back home, whenever that happens." Gatomon, then peeked over to Mihoshi, and saw the potatoes cleanly peeled. "Awsome job, Mihoshi."

"Thanks," she replied. "Say, what happened to Ash?"

"Well, when he left, he told me he was going to pay a visit to the shrine," Junpei answered. "I think Kari might have something to do with that kind of behavior."

"Nah, I think it was that tragedy," Asuka corrected. "Though, I think he's overdoing it."

"What's so wrong about that, praying to the shrine?" Kiyone questioned as she put the hoe down. "He has a totally different personality than both Ryoko and Mihoshi combined."

"He sorta does remind me of Tenchi, doesn't he?" Mihoshi wondered.

"As a matter of fact, he does."

"Oh, please, like a young man that has barely been in our exsistence in such a short time has look alikes," Asuka moaned.

"Well, don't you have any interests in him?"

"Absolutley not! He has no distinct features that would catch my attention. Rinny and Kari might have."

"Well, does anyone in the group have your interests?" Junpei asked. Asuka shook her head. Meantime, Ash was sitting at a beautiful scene on a hilltop, seeing a sea of multi-colored trees with the leaves swaying at the gentle breeze. Then, Ayeka saw the trainer and walked over to his side.

"Beautiful sight, isn't it?" she asked as she sat down next to him.

"It is," Ash softly spoke.

"This was the place Lord Tenchi had taken me, when I first arrived here on Earth. The trees that autumn had a feeling of healing and calm as the winds drifted the leaves far and wide."

"Does the same thing happen on Jurai, too?"

"Yes. Both Earth and Jurai are somewhat different, but the beauty of both are quite remarkable."

"Y'know, as a trainer, I hardly have any time to check out the sights that have this kind of trainquility that an artist would grab his easil and start painting. Not that I detest these sites, I just don't get the time to look. I guess this gives me a whole new perspetive on what living out in the beauty of nature means." That's when Kari arrived.

"Ah, dear Kari, you're just in time."

"What do you mean?" she asked. Ayeka stood up, as to say something important.

"Miss Kari, sir Ash, come with me." Both Ash and Kari shot a confused look at each other as Ayeka started to walk away. Meanwhile, Rin and Tenchi were swatting the hung log back and forth with wooden swords while jumping from log step to log step. Yosho appeared to be happy as he had never scene anyone with eqivilent skills compared to his grandson when Ryoko appeared.

"What is Lord Tenchi doing with that woman?" she asked with a little steam.

"I asked him to train Rin with this," Yosho grunted. "...And from what I'm seeing, they have this thing on the spot."

"The way they're doing it is like tennis. I've seen this stuff on TV." During this, Ash, Ayeka and Kari had arrived at a small lake, surrounding a large tree. Ayeka walked to the stone steps and hopped to the tree, followed by Ash and Kari.

"So what's with this tree, miss Ayeka?" Kari asked.

"This tree was once a Juraian spaceship that crashed into Earth almost 700 years ago," Ayeka explained. "They say that the Juraian who survived had lived on earth for that long, although I find that difficult to believe. Lord Tenchi was told this story of a war in the galactic surroundings across Jurai by his grandfather, before he told me about it. Of course, this is where I started to fall in love with Lord Tenchi. I think this tree has a special ability for a couple who happened to be coming around here and embrace the tree. Whether or not these things are true, only matters upon what your hearts tell you, and your friends. Why don't you two give it a try?"

"Alright," Ash said, unconvinced. He approached the tree, and touched it with his palm. Kari did the same, but placed her palm on Ash's. "Kari..."

"Ash, maybe this can tell if we were meant to be together," Kari said with a smile. "If not, then, my best guess would be with T.K."

"Who knows, maybe mine would be Misty. However..." Then, the spot where Ash's hand was, started to glow brightly. The three were in awe as the glow radiated into the lake, causing it to glow. 20 seconds later, the glow dissapated. "What just happened?" Then, Ryo-oki and Kilala arrived and sounded to the three by the tree. "Hey, Kilala."

"Ryo-oki, is dinner ready?" Ayeka wondered. Ryo-oki meowed in saying "yes." "Thank you. Tell Lord Tenchi, right away." Ryo-oki scampered off to find Tenchi as Ayeka turned to the other two. "Shall we?" After Ash and Kari nodded, they headed back to the house, to eat and to sleep. The next morning, Tenchi and Kiyone were heading out the door when their footsteps woke Rin up.

"It's 6:00 in the morning," she groaned. "What are you two doing up this morning?"

"Sorry, Rin," Kiyone whispered. "I've got duty to go to. A Galaxy Police officer should always be on duty."

"Unlike, someone else," Tenchi quietly snorted. "Besides, I've got school. I have a tutoring session to attend." With that, they both exited the house. Then, a knocking at the closet door catches Rin's attention, followed by the door opening.

"Hey Sasami," Al said as Sasami presented a tray with a pot of fresh brewed coffee, along with two white coffee cups, a small cartons of coffee creamer and sugar, and a basket full of doughnut holes. "A little pick-me-up?"

"Yeah, what are you guys doing down there?" she asked.

"Well, Washu wants to combine a little chemistry with my alchemy. She wants to know how the 'first law of equivilent exchange' functions."

"What's the first law?"

"'Humankind cannot gain anything without sacrifice. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost.' I don't know if I can say you bringing this to us for your happiness is considered equivilent exchange." Sasami giggled at the comment, like he was kidding.

"I don't know. I think otherwise." Al started to giggle, since it was funny and cute at the same time. Then, footsteps were heard from the staircase. Rin had a better angle at the person walking to the front door.

"Ketchum?" Rin whispered in concern. Ash walked over to the door, opened it and walked outside like he was in a trance. He continued to walk, zombie-like, as he was moving to an unknown destination. Rin decided to follow Ash, worried that whatever he was doing might hurt him in what she belived was him sleepwalking. Sasami handed the tray to Al and followed Rin. Later, Ash arrived at the tree Ayeka mentioned, and proceeded to the stonesteps up to the tree. Rin and Sasami entered the scene afterwards. For a few tense seconds, no one moved as neither girl knew what Ash's intentions were. Then, he lifted his head and looked up to the branches, thinking that he might have seen something up there. He grabbed his key, and pointed to the branches. The key started to glow as the sun was rising, making the key look like the rays were bouncing of the key. Spotting the sun, he covered the key from it with his hand, but the glow still shone. "I see, he's found the key up there on the tree."

"The key is in the branches?" Sasami ran up to Ash, still worried. "Ash, are you okay?" Ash looked at the blue-haired individual, confused.

"How long have you been up?" he worryingly wondered, when he saw tired eyes on Sasami.

"An hour, trying to make breakfast," she weakly croaked.

"Poor thing." He quickly hugged the little Juraian. Rin strolled to the two and put a hand on both shoulders as a sign of comfort. Ash looked over at the swordswoman, and gave her a half-hearted smile. "Thanks, Rin."

"Ketchum, what about the key?" Rin pointed out. Ash had an idea, that would involve all three. Ash climbed a branch and reached down to get Sasami, who got a lift on Rin's shoulders. Sasami stretched her little arms out and clung onto Ash, who pulled her up into the tree, and started to search branch from branch. Then...

"Ash, Rin, I found it!" she cheered. Ash shimmied over to Sasami and saw...

"Queen's key, number eight," he said. Then, the branch she was on snapped, causing her to fall, but Ash was quick and caught her hand, stopping her desent into the lake. That's when he felt the key in Sasami's hand. "Rin, she's the eighth chosen."

"She's what?" Rin shrieked.

"Can you get her? I'm losing my grip." Rin and Sasami reached for each other, but Sasami's arms weren't long enough, making them both panicked.

"I can't. Ketchum, I can't."

"Hold on, I'll swing her to you, all right?" Rin nodded, accepting the plan. "Sammy, listen. I'm gonna swing you over to Rin. Hold on to that key." Sasami nodded, even accepting him calling her 'Sammy.' Using the arm strength that's quickly depleteing, he started to sway Sasami back and forth, until he threw her, where Rin caught the child with open arms. A moment passed when everyone took a comforting sigh. "You girls alright?" Both looked up and nodded with a smile. Ryoko and Ayeka, then, arrived at the tree, and was wondering what had occured.

"Sasami?" Ayeka screamed in worriness as she ran up to her younger sister, and hugged her. Ryoko saw Ash on the tree.

"You need a hand, monkey man?" she jokingly asked. Ash was starting to get angry but let it subside when she knew he needed to get down, and sighed.

"Please?" he moaned. Ryoko teleported up to Ash and turned her back to him.

"Hop on, Ash." When he acknowledged a smile, he jumped on her back, which she teleported to the ground. Ayeka expressed how upset she was with Sasami being up the tree.

"Sasami, what were you thinking, climbing onto the tree like that?" Ayeka whimpered. "You could've been hurt. You know how worried sick I am."

"Ayeka, I have to go, soon," Sasami bellowed as she flashed the key. Ayeka tried to grab the key out of Sasami's hand, when her hand phased through the key. Ayeka tried and tried again, but the key kept denying her.

"It's pointless, Ayeka," Rin muttered. "Sasami is coming with us. It's her destiny."

"I refused to belive it," Ayeka roared in defense. Ryoko, then, approached Ayeka to comfort her.

"Let it go, Ayeka," she said in an understanding tone.

"Why don't we all talk about it over breakfast," Ash said. Later, at the house, everyone was awake and had gathered in the living room, where the eight keys were laid on the table.

"Eight keys," Asuka said.

"Ash, Alphonse, Asuka, Rin, Junpei, Kari, me, and now lil' Sasami," Koga recalled.

"How many more keys must we find?" Junpei growled.

"Maybe several more, maybe a couple," Kari guessed.

"I guess our next question is based on our next destination," Al pondered. "The ninth key should be around there somewhere."

"...But where?" Ash questioned.

"I guess we find that portal," Rin moaned.

"Well, then what are we waiting for?" Sasami said. "Let's go." Just then, an arguement is heard outside, and after the eight get thier keys, stepped out. It was Ryoko and Ayeka, fighting at each other, over plans for Tenchi. "Typical." That's when the portal arrived to the side, when an energy shot from Ryoko missed Ayeka, but exploded on the ground, and forced the eight into the portal, unconcious...

* * *

_ASH'S P.O.V._

_The explosion knocked us all out as we entered the portal. Was I dead? No, I can't be. I'm still able to think, but was it all a dream? Did I actually meet all those people? Did I actually get my hand held by...her? Even...that kiss? Just then I heard a voice call out for me. "Ash? Ash are you okay?" I slowly opened my eyes, and in front of me was a tall redhead wearing her hair in a normal, everyday ponytail. The pink shirt was the real wakeup call._

_"Mom? What are you-" My words were cut short when she hugged me in relief and started to cry._

_"Oh, son. Thank goodness, you're okay." I was in an entire state of confusion, because I was not aware of my surroundings. Then, a ghost popped out in front of my eyes._

_"Ash, what just happened and where are we?" It was Elizabeth. Elizabeth! How on Earth did she find herself here?_

_"If you're here," I started. "Then, that means..." That's when I felt a lot of weight on my arm and found Kari clucthing on, tightly. By her was Pikachu, Gatomon, Kilala, and Ryo-oki, also KO'ed. It was too much for me, and I succumbed to the stress and confusioned, and passed out again. Why me? I'm home, but so are the others. Prof. Oak won't believe it, even if the truth was told.

* * *

_TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ash and Co. are now back in Pallet Town, but they have no idea what had happened or why the keys selected them. Several pieces will be uncovered as a prophecy will be dug up, Asuka will learn the truth of Ash's laughter back in Tokyo-3, Rin will confess a little something to Ash, and what was Gary's surprise to Brock? Won't it be an interesting next chapter.


	9. Home Holds a Hypothesis

Chapter 9: Home Holds a Hypothesis.

* * *

_ASH'S P.O.V. (Continued)_

_I started to come around after I had fainted from the confusion of seeing the ghost, Elizabeth, pop up in front of me and by my mom, and having Kari clung on to my arm, not wanting to let go. I pivoted my head to look at my alarm clock, since I realized that I was back in my room. It was 11:39 A.M. How long was I out? Was it all a dream? Did I really go to Resembool, or NERV HQ? What about the Aoi campus, or the elven world? It seemed impossible that I went to New York, Okinawa, or even the Feudal Era on one trip. I was shaking my head to clear up what on Earth I was thinking, that there would be no way that Prof. Oak's invention could have transported me to those areas that I had mentioned. When I was trying to get up, I couldn't. It was like some access weight was slapped on my chest to keep me in bed so that I couldn't aggrivate any injuries I might've suffered from the incident. Probably Max was sent to keep me restrained, but I decided to look under the covers to find the reason for the weight. I was in complete shock when I saw Kari, completely on top of me and unconcious. I had to think of something fast, but I didn't want to wake her, fearing that anything she suffered would be worse. I wrapped my arms around her, and rotated my body gentley until she was on the mattress, which prompted me to get out, but not before I gave her a kiss on the forehead, still feeling like what it was when I was in the church. Her pure heart was still shining brightly as the sun rayed through the room, when I exited, knowing she'll be alright when she smiled._

_END P.O.V.

* * *

_

Ash had exited from his room, still waking up from the shock, when... "_Guten Morgen, Ash_." It was Asuka, who was waiting outside of Ash's room, since she and the others had arrived at a place that the only knowledge of the area is the trainer, himself. 

"G-G-Guten what?" He studdered, not understanding what she said. Asuka laughed at the struggling friend of hers.

"It means 'Good Morning' in German, silly." Ash hid his face in embarassment. "Oh, cheer up, Ash. I didn't mean to offend you. Besides, how's she doing?" He knew Asuka was talking about Kari.

"She's resting." Then, Asuka saw a group picture of Ash, together with a young tanned man with spiky black hair, and a redhead with a small ponytail, sticking straight up.

"Say, Ashy, who's the redhead?"

"Oh, that's Misty, she's a gym leader at Ceruliean City. We used to get into arguements all the time over a fact that I once obliterated her bike."

"You got into fights with her?" Asuka started to laugh loudly.

"I'm serious."

No, it's something that I just realized. Remember my arguement back with third child?"

* * *

_FLASHBACK TO TOKYO-3..._

_"I still can't believe matinence would forget to recharge the battery backups," Asuka loudly groaned._

_"I've interrogated the head matinence, and found out he didn't perform the recharging of the battery packs, like he was required to," Misato reviewed. "His excuse wasn't excepted, thus, he was fired."_

_"Makes sense," Shinji pondered. "Without the external chords, that angel would've killed us."_

_"We appreciate people stating the obvious, Shinji," Asuka mocked in disgust._

_"You had a chance, even without the chord."_

_"What was that!"_

_"You heard what I said, you had more time with your supply." Both Shinji and Asuka were growling at each other, when they heard Ash laughing, by Al, who was still a suit of armor._

_"Ash, what's so funny?" Al asked. Ash started to calm down._

_"Sorry, but those two remind me of someone I fought with," he struggled to talk with the laughter._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

"Yeah, I still do." 

"I guess this is what you meant. Me and Shinji, you and Misty...it's funny, now that I know." Both Ash and Asuka chuckled at the thought. They headed downstairs where Ash saw Delia, Gary, Rin, and a young blue-haired woman, sitting down and having a conversation. Ash, immediatley, recognized the new woman, but in confusion.

"Suzie, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, hey, Ash," Suzie greeted. Gary also turned to his one-time rival.

"Hey, it seems you two had an encounter before," he said. "Ashy boy, don't tell me that the incident at my grandfather's lab gave you a concussion. I told you it was a surprise for Brock, tomorrow." That's when Suzie flashed a small ruby-colored jewelry box in front of Ash and Asuka. Then, Ash had a frightening, but intriguing thought.

"You mean, that you want to tie the knot with Brock?" Ash shrieked.

"That's right," Suzie pointed. "What, do you see anything wrong?"

"Actually, the opposite, knowing that you two are great breeders, that I know." Suzie giggled at the comment. Delia decided to cut in to the conversation.

"Son, Prof. Oak wanted to see you, regarding the keys and some of the people you brought here," she noted.

"That's where the other boys are," Gary added. When Ash nodded, he started to walk out, when...

"Mrs. Ketchum, is it possible if I travel to Oak's lab with your son?" Rin requested, wanting to get something off of her chest by talking to Ash.

"Sure, sweetie," Delia acknowledged, but was perplexed with it. Rin got up and walked out of the house with Ash. Sasami, who was fixing tea in the kitchen, heard the door open and close.

"What did Rin want with Ash?" she wondered.

"Not sure," Asuka shrugged. Ash and Rin were walking towards Prof. Oak's lab without saying a word, until they were halfway to the location. Rin stopped walking and looked down, causing Ash to stop as well, and turn to Rin, worried that something was troubling her.

"Rin, is something wrong?" he asked.

"I was born under a royal clan invloved with the magic of swords, and rivaled to the Morisaki family, clan of the fists," Rin started. "Both clans involve both of us to speak to men by using their last name, unless either they present no surname or the person is married, like I present to Shikimori. However, I've been use to knowing you so well, that back in New York, I thought about your first name, which broken the ways that I was used to, and it scared me. It could've been because I started to care about you. So, I was wanting to ask. Can I address you by your first name?" Ash was surprised to hear Rin's confession. It took him a couple seconds for him to recover with a smile.

"I see. You're concerned about whether you still wanted to talk to me and refering me by my last name because of your teachings. Is the reason your asking me this is that you...actually care that much about me?" Rin was dumbfounded with what Ash was saying and was sweating a lot.

"Well, I thought that I...uh-" Ash placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Of course you can. Just because you've been disiplined in that fashion, doesn't mean you need to live with it for the rest of your life. You are you, and no one can change that fact. Not Kazuki, not me...only you, Rin." Rin was showing happiness as she walked up and hugged Ash, showing tears of joy for the reply.

"Thank you...Ash." Ash wrapped his arm around Rin's lower ribs, to avoid having her to believe he's a lecture as well. After a few seconds they broke away from the hug, but never dropped their smile.

"C'mon, let's go." They continued their walk over to Prof. Oak's house where they saw a green dino-like creature with a leaf on it's head, watching over the fence. "Hey, Bayleef!" Bayleef looked over to see the approaching two and immediatley recognized Ash, which gave her a reason to cheer, since it hadn't seen its master ever since he left for the Hoenn league. It trampled over to and tackled Ash. He was going to steam, but then, understood its excitement. "Nice to see you, too."

"Ash, who is that?" Bayleef used its vines to help Ash back on his feet and dusted some dust off.

"This is Bayleef, a Pokemon I picked up in the Johto region. It was once a Chikorita, but it evloved when it was sensing that I was in danger." He, then, turned to his Pokemon. "Bayleef, this is my friend, Rin. Don't go and scare her off like the last time, okay?" It loaned a vine to Rin, like it wanted to shake the swordswoman's hand. Reluctant at first, Rin grabbed the vine and shook it. A little while later, both Rin and Ash entered the house, but didn't see anyone. "Anyone here?" Koga peered from the stair railing and saw the two.

"Ash, Rin, up here," he called. The two ran up to where Koga, Al, Junpei, Max, Tracy, and Prof. Oak were.

"So, what's up, guys?"

"Well, one thing, it's good to know that your okay," Max grinned. "May would've flipped if you were a goner."

"Very sympathetic, Max," Al moaned sarcastically.

"We've already explained to the professor about how the keys brought us together," Junpei said.

"Indeed," Oak started. "It was suppose to be a simple delivery over to Prof. Ivy, when something about the key triggered some sort of chain reaction. Apparently, you were the first to discover this phenomenom, since you were trapped inside."

"Of course, it still doesn't explain how one key became eight," Koga monotoned.

"I'm afraid that's true."

"And to add, why the keys had a choice in who holds them or not," Rin added.

"That seems more of a pain than carrying him and Kari back to his room," Junpei groaned. Ash was speechless with what he heard.

"What was that!" he roared.

"Easy, man, it was your mom's request," Max muttered, trying to calm the enraged trainer.

"My mom?"

"Yeah. After you passed out for some reason, probably shock, Elizabeth and I woke Junpei and Koga up. Your mom was a little quick with the explaination, but they listened through it and carried the two of you back. I have to admit, I do envy you, since these two decided to have her on top." Ash's face was so red, steam was shooting out of his nose, eyes and ears, plus, the sound spooked Rin a little.

"Anyway, I want to go looking at the spot where Ash's Bulbasaur dug up that key," Oak noted. "However, I recieved an e-mail that Prof. Ivy was going to stop by and join us." Ash was sensing some problem.

"Did she say how long she was staying?" he wondered. Oak knew why Ash had asked.

"You're worried about Brock, aren't you? Well, if it goes well, she should be leaving by later tonight or tomorrow morning." The trainer breathed a sigh of relief. Then, a knock at the door catches everyone's attention. "I bet that's her." Oak walked down the stairs and over to the door and opened it to reveal a rather young woman with long violet hair, and in a lab coat. "Velina, come on in."

"Thank you, Sam," the woman said as they walked back up to the group. Ash recognized her as well.

"Prof. Ivy, how you been?" he wondered.

"Been well, actually. Brock's recipies have made the island Pokemon a lot healthier."

"Yeah, about him, what happened between you two that has Brock in the corner when you're mentioned?"

"It's hard to believe, but my husband came back from exploring the southern tip of the Orange Islands, just as we were watching you in the finals of the Orange Cup. When Brock saw him, he thought the gig was up and left. My husband heard my side, and he took it well. In fact, he would've wanted Brock to stay and help each other out." Everyone was perplexed at what Ivy had mentioned. The room was so silent, you could almost hear Kari waking up in Ash's bed. A little while later, everyone was back to normal, or at least as normal as they can get. "So this is the key you were mentioning about."

"It was dug up by my Bulbasaur, and when Prof. Oak's invention acted weird after tossing it in, I was transported to this quest to get these keys and this team."

"If anything, Prof. Ivy, do you know anything about just this key?" Al asked. Ivy examined the key, but was clueless about it. She slammed her hand on the table and shook her head in disgrace.

"I'm sorry, but I can't find an answer to the key mystery," Ivy whimpered, giving up. Junpei, then, turned to Oak.

"Prof., I think we should look for that spot you mentioned," he requested, allowing Oak to nod.

"Okay, everyone, let's go to that spot," he ordered. Later, outside at the ranch, Junpei, Rin, Koga and Al were amazed by the sight of the Pokemon doing what friendly Pokemon would do: play around, conversate, and help with some of their attacks. In the distant, a large heard of Tauros were doing a stampeding exercise, which had Ash sweat drop a little. "Hopefully, your Tauros don't crash through the gates like last time." That's when Gatomon and blue and ivory mouse, with red spots on its back, approached the group.

"Hey, guys," Gatomon greeted.

"Hey, it seems you and Cyndaquil are getting along pretty well," Ash grinned. Cyndaquil squeaked in agreement. "By the way, where are the others?"

"Ryo-oki is over by the stables with the Ponyta and Rapidash, Pikachu's seeing some old friends it hasn't seen in a while and Kilala is resting with Snorlax." His grin turned to worried, since he knows that if Snorlax was on top of Kilala, it would be crushed. He ran over to the large sleeping Pokemon, and saw Kilala on top, which made Ash breathed another sigh of relief. Junpei and Koga were in shock, since they never saw such a docile heavyweight before.

"You mean that's a Snorlax?" Junpei shrieked.

"Yep. It's one of the largest Pokemon in the world, weighing at half a ton," Oak pointed out.

"Half...a...ton..." Kilala woke up to the shivering sounds of Junpei and jumped into Rin's arms. Then, Pikachu and Bulbasaur, along with a beetle-like Pokemon, ran up to the group.

"Pikachu, Bulbasaur, Heracross," Ash called. "What's up?" Pikachu explained that they know where the hole is and that they wanted to follow them, then they ran back from where they appeared. "Let's go." The group ran for a minute until they saw the three Pokemon by a dirt hole surrounded by four trees.

"Looks like this is the spot," Koga said.

"I'll run back to get the shovels."

"That won't be nessesary," Al grinned.

"Why's that?" Al flashed his transmutation papers out.

"Allow me." He laid the slips down to make one large transmutation circle. Ash, Rin and Junpei knew what Al was up to, but the rest had no clue about his alchemy skills.

"Guys, I believe we need to take a few steps back for this," Junpei warned, causing everyone, but Al, to take a few steps backwards to let the young blond do his work. Then, with a clap, he planted his hands on the large circle. Sparks were radiating from the circle as the newbies stared at this event with awe, when the ground started to shake. 10 seconds later, an explosion engulfed Al, making everyone worry about him. Ryo-oki also heard the explosion, and ran to where it came from. When the smoke cleared, Al reemgered unhurt, but the circle created an even larger hole. Everyone looked into the hole and found an emerald green stone tablet at the bottom, with strange markings on it.

"Looks like we may have something," Oak pondered.

"I'll get it." Junpei jumped into the hole to grab the tablet. As soon as he got it, he tried to climb out, but kept slipping down to the bottom. That's when Bayleef and Ryo-oki saw the struggling martial artist, and Bayleef loaned a vine to help him out. As soon as he exited the hole, he hugged the Pokemon and cried. "Thank you," he whimpered. After that, he calmly handed the tablet over to Oak and Ivy to examine it. Both professors were puzzled with what was trying to be read with the pictures on it.

"We'll get this examined. Ash, you and Max get the girls over."

"Yes, sir," Ash and Max said in unison. They ran off to Ash's house as the rest watch.

"Professor, can you detail what is on the tablet?" Rin asked.

"Well, it's defenitley Pokemon hyroglyphics," Oak stated. "...But, I can't make out anything until I have it analyzed." Later, when the "Key" team was gathered, as well as Delia, Gary, and Suzie, both professors had managed to run a scan on the tablet and have it displayed on the giant computer screen. However, both of them had no clue about it. That's when Asuka saw something that could help.

"Can you create a mirrored image on it?" she questioned.

"I can try. What angle do you want?"

"Horizontal." With a nod, Oak ran a mirrored copy to the side of the original. After the program was done, Oak and Ivy were astounded with the result.

"It's readible. Let me run a program to translate the tablet." When the translation was finished, a printout was made. Kari took the print and read it.

* * *

1 TO 8, 8 TO 1. THE FUTURE OF SPACE AND TIME BEHOLDS THE ITEM OF THE ROYALS WHO WILL UNCOVER THE LIGHT AGAINST THE ENTITY OF BLACK BY THE ITEMS BESTOWED ON THINE CHOSEN: THE DARKNESS THAT PLAGUES GALAXIES ON END AND THY PERSON THEMSELVES. ONLY MY TREASURES CAN GUIDE MY CHILDREN WITH THE RISE TO THE MOUNTAIN OF THE MOON.

* * *

"It's a prophecy," Ivy said. "...But, what does it mean?" 

"Good question," Delia moaned. Thoughts went through the night as everyone was thinking about the first six words. Al stayed in Oak's lab, where Max was helping both professors with cleanup.

'1 to 8, 8 to 1,' Al thought. It was weighing on his mind ever since the tablet was translated. 'Even Ed wouldn't figure this out, especially with this mountain of the moon. Maybe Cheskia would know.' That's when Tracy brought out a cup of coffee, along with cream and sugar.

"Anything yet, Alphonse?" he asked.

"Nothing. I don't think Edward would figure it out." Tracy took a look at the printout, again.

"That '1 to 8, 8 to 1' thing still gets you, huh?" Al nods. "You're not alone."

"If we can find out about that, the rest should fall like dominos, thus we get to go to this place." Meanwhile, on the cliffside, Junpei and Koga were trying to make sense of the prophecy as well.

"1 to 8, 8 to 1," Junpei repeatedly muttered for five minutes. Koga was getting real annoyed by it.

"Would you cut that out? It's irritating," he groaned. Junpei stopped the muttering.

"Did you come up with anything?"

"Not with that repeated chatter of yours."

"It's something an old teacher advised me to do if I got stuck on a quiz question. Repeat the most important words in the problem until you see where to put it. Right now the first six words have me pinned to a corner." Koga thought it over for a second.

"Let me try." Then, they both started chanting the same sentence, hoping it would make sense. Asuka was perched on a rooftop watching the starry night, but kept her mind on the prophecy.

'No one said figuring out this tablet wasn't easy,' she thought to herself. 'There would be no way that Shinji or Wondergirl would get this, but not even my college skill can make any sense of this.' Then, she heard footsteps from below. After Asuka jumped down from the roof, she glanced over to her left. It was Sasami, also thinking about the prophecy. "Anything on your end?"

"No," she slowly muttered. "You?"

"Nothing."

"I hope the others have better luck." By the ranch, Ash and Rin were feeding some of the Pokemon who were still awake, but never let the prophecy slide.

"Everytime I think I've got it down, the whole prophecy falls apart, and I don't know how many angles I thought of," Ash moaned.

"If Senior Namba or Kuriko were here, they would piece this puzzle called fustraition," Rin growled.

"Too bad Bill or Kurt aren't here."

"Are they more intellegent than you?"

"Unfortunatley, yes. I've got smarts, but those and some others are in a whole higher level." After Ash's Noctowl was fed, they started to head back to the house, where Kari, Gatomon and Cyndaquil were. Kari was holding her key, and thinking of the prophecy.

"I don't know about you, but I feel as if there's a connection between the key and the tablet they found, today," she said.

"Kari, think about it," Gatomon said. "Keys don't fit into tablets, they fit in keyholes."

"I know that, but-"

"What are keys for?"

"Opening doors, treasure chest..." She stopped herself when something made sense, just as Ash and Rin walked into the house. "I think I've got it!"

"What do you mean? Did you figure it out?" That's when the other two entered the room.

"Kari, what's up?" Ash wondered.

"Have you disected the prophecy?" Rin asked.

"I think so," Kari replied. "Cyndaquil, alert the others." Cyndaquil ran downstairs to the chimney, where its back lit up, shooting flames, then, launched a flamethrower out the top. The flames were easily seen throughout the neighborhood, giving the reat of the team a reason to run back to Ash's house. After everyone else, as well as Suzie, arrived, Kari had the floor. "The main issue on everyone's mind is the first sentence, '1 to 8, 8 to 1.' Well, I believe I know what it means."

"What did you find out?" Koga questioned.

"Well, think about what a simple key is used for. It unlocks doors, chests, anything with a keyhole on it. Now the prophecy: '1 to 8, 8 to 1.'"

"As far as we know, Ash was the first of the key holders when Oak's invention suffered a malfunction, and sending him to where Elric resided," Rin reminded.

"Of course, I was the eighth," Sasami pointed out.

"But in all those times, fifth child was right there when we found the next key," Asuka said.

"Not mine," Koga corrected. Asuka lightly slapped herself in the head.

"Sorry."

"Wait a minute," Ash voiced up, causing everyone to look at him. "'1 to 8.' Are you saying that one door can fit the eight keys, and '8 to 1' being eight chosen in one team?" Everyone's jaw fell through the floor on Ash's guess, actually believing how it could make sense with the prophecy. After 20 seconds, Kari took a deep breath and resumed.

"I can't believe you had taken the words out of my mouth," Kari said in dismay.

"Hey, the way you brought it up, it only made sense that it was what I said."

"But that solves only part of the prophecy," Al mentioned. Everyone nodded as Suzie brought the printout from her pants pocket, and handed it to Kari.

"Thanks, Suzie," she greeted. She re-read the printout. "Now the other things mentioned in the prophecy relate to royalty, but nothing more than 'my children will rise to the mountain of the moon.' Ash, do you know any 'mountains of the moon?'"

"Actually, there is a mountain between Pewter and Ceruliean Cities, called Mt. Moon, habitated by the Cleffa, Clefairy and Clefable," Ash remembered.

"Are these creatures as docile as your Snorlax?" Junpei asked.

"People shy, actually. However, the whole thing about us being children to the prophecy is a real puzzler."

"How so?" Sasami wondered.

"How is it that we're royalty? I understand your positions, Rin and Sasami, but what about anyone else?"

"You have a point," Al agreed.

"Maybe," Kari started in thought. "It isn't about the physical royalty, but the judgement royalty. We might be the children the prophecy mentioned to protect the light from the darkness."

"The prophecy said both the darkness from the threat and from within all of you," Suzie said.

"While that doesn't phase me," Koga talked. "I think we need to retire for the night and discuss it when Brock gets here." Everyone agreed to Koga's advice, knowing that Ash's friend would want to be in this discussion. Everyone left, except for Ash, Kari and Rin.

"I guess we should call it a night," Rin muttered as Ash was laying down to sleep. "Kari, I will keep watch over him, tonight. You can have him tomorrow." Kari didn't want to let Ash go, but since it was for one night, she sheepishly accepted the offer, and climbed up to the top bunk and fell asleep. Rin smiled at the sleeping trainer, then, she placed her katana down, slipped her sandals off and crawled into Ash's bed, and snuggled with the trainer. Tomorrow was a big day for everyone, even the tanned young man with spiky black hair, waiting to see Ash again after his leave of absence. However, he won't be the only one.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ash and Co. get final preparations ready for Brock as the prophecy still weighs on them, but he won't be alone. How will he react to Suzie's proposal? And how will the others react to seeing Ash's new ladies?

* * *

(A/N: Keep in mind, it's not Team Rocket, but it doesn't mean I won't leave them out.) 


	10. A Brocky Surprise

Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "Saturday." Now you know what day it is in the story.

* * *

Chapter 10: The 'Brock'y Surprise

The sun had arisen from its nightly slumber as Ash and Elizabeth, along with Pikachu, Gatomon, Kilala, and Ryo-oki, were ready for morning stretches. He stepped out on the porch as the others were on the lawn, ready to exercise and spar with one another. Ash plugged a CD stereo system in and inserted a dance CD. After choosing the song, he hit the play button, which got everyone moving.

* * *

**Saturday is a better day.  
Saturday is a better day. (oh, oh.)  
Saturday is a better day.**  
**Saturday is a better day. (oh, oh.)**

**It explains...Everyone's on the floor.  
Kinda faint...Nothing unusual.  
Can't wait, over infinite melody.  
Bring it all to me, yeah, like any summer day.**

**Saturday is a better day.**  
**Saturday is a better day. (oh, oh.)  
Saturday is a better day.**  
**Saturday is a better day. (oh, oh.)**

**I'll find, whatever's on your mind.  
'Cause this is a special time, and we're gonna make it last.  
Just wait, ladies and gentlemen.  
It's coming around again...coming around again.**

**Saturday is a better day.**  
**Saturday is a better day. (Saturday, oh, oh.)  
Saturday is a better day.**  
**Saturday is a better day. (oh, oh.)**

**Tonight, it only gets better, when you... (Tonight.)  
Do it like we do on Saturday.  
Tonight, it only gets better, when you...  
Do it like we do on Saturday. (Tonight.)  
Tonight, it only gets better, when you... (Tonight.)  
Do it like we do on Saturday.  
Tonight, it only gets better when you... (Tonight.)  
Do it like we do on Saturday.**

**Saturday is a better day.**  
**Saturday is a better day. (oh, oh.)  
Saturday is a better day.**  
**Saturday is a better day. (oh, oh.)  
Saturday...Better day.**  
**Saturday...Better day. (oh, oh.)  
Saturday...Better day.**  
**Saturday is a better day. (oh, oh.)**

* * *

After the song had ended, the party was already excited about what today would bring.Then, the door opened, causing Ash to turn and see Asuka. "_Guten morgan, Asuka_," he greeted her.

"_Guten morgan, Ash_," she greeted back. "It seems as though you got up early for exercises with the rest. And nonetheless, played that song." Ash giggled about it. Then, Asuka noticed the phone on the porch railing. "Are you expecting a call soon?"

"Actually, I got the call ten minutes ago. Brock should be leaving the Veridian City Pokemon Center, and be here this afternoon."

"Gotcha." Then, the phone rang. Ash picked the phone up, and answered it.

"Ketchum residence. Ash here." A new voice came from the side of the line.

"Ash, it's me," she sounded. Ash knew who it was right away.

"Misty?"

"How's it been? I haven't seen you since the incident at the Mirage Kingdom." Asuka and Elizabeth inched their ears to the reciever to known what Misty's voice sounded like.

"It has been that long. What's life like since you and Togetic parted?"

"Not the same. Everyday, it's been in my thoughts about how it was to have Togepi around. When it evolved and decided to stay with the other Togepis, it was like my motherhood was over."

"Cheer up. As long as Togetic is in your thoughts, it should keep you happy. By the way, are you at the Veridian Center?"

"How'd you know?"

"A guess. Brock called me 12 minutes ago, saying he was on his way here." Another voice, though weak from being far from the phone, came through.

"I'm heading off," the male voice shouted.

"Brock?"

"Brock, hold on. I'm on the phone with Ash," Misty called. "May's still-" Yet, another voice entered.

"I'm ready," she cheered.

"That's everybody," Brock said.

"Sorry about that, Ash," Misty grinned. "It's busy with these two."

"You're not alone," Ash gritted, looking over to Asuka. "We'll have Brock's surprise ready when you guys get here."

"What's the surprise?"

"Remember Suzie?"

"Yeah." Misty paused when she knew what it was, and giggled. "I get it. I'll see you over there. Bye." The sound of the phone hanging up prompted Ash to hang the phone himself.

"So, that was Misty, Brock and May, huh?" Asuka questioned after the call. Ash sheepishly nodded. That's when Junpei and Max arrived.

"Morning, guys," Max yelled.

"Hey, how's it's going?" Ash greeted.

"Awsome," Junpei replied. "I've been thinking, last night, about the prophecy, and I don't know if it would make any sense..."

"Let's hear it, bub," Asuka sighed, not wanting to hear what Junpei would say.

"It may be a mysterious planet, but I believe that we were all born while that planet was directly aligned with our positions. I have a feeling that odds of that are seemingly nonexsistant, but why else would the prophecy seek the eight of us?"

"Maybe, the darkness that we have in connection that were infused with the guidance of the light," Ash guessed. Asuka fumed with fustraition at the goose-chased guesses.

"I swear, fifth child, you and Kari have got to stop sleeping in the same bed," she whined in rage. Ash raised an eyebrow at the retorting redhead.

"Asuka, Rin slept with me last night. I happened to know about it this morning." Asuka's and Max's eyes shot wide open hearing about this news.

"Rinny was with you?" Asuka's vision displayed Ash's and Rin's clothes piled in a corner of a room, while the two were comfortly sleeping in one futon, with only their undergarments on. Asuka collapsed to her knees, freaking out from the vision. "You...and sword girl?" The boys and Elizabeth looked at Asuka in deep confusion.

"Was it something I said?" The creatures shrugged their shoulders. Then, a couple of old folks, one of them with a strange furry face, walked up to the group.

"Is that young lady all right?" the old man groaningly asked in worry. "It seemed like something scared her straight."

"Weird vision, we hope," Max bellowed.

"Can we help you?" Ash questioned the old couple.

"Well, can you give us directions to Prof. Oak's house?" the old lady eagerly asked. "We wanted some advice to give to our grandchildren, who asked us since their parents grounded them for hurting a neighbor."

"Well, I'm sure it was an accident-" Max's words were cutoff when Junpei approached the folks. Ash saw this as trouble.

"Junpei, what are you doing?" Ash wondered loudly.

"Forgive me for stripping you!" Junpei yelled as the clothes were ripped from the folks. When the clothes landed on the dirt, Max saw the truth, showing a redhead woman in a white uniform, with a red 'R' on the shirt, as well as a blue-hair man, with a white uniform, with a cat on his head.

"Team Rocket!" Max shouted. That's right, Jessie the redhead and James the blue-haired, along with Meowth. Ash looked over to Junpei with a disgusted look.

"Junpei, they were not elves to being with," he mootoned. "And they're the bad guys, so there was no reason to say 'forgive me.'"

"It's something I got use to," Junpei groaned. Team Rocket recovered from being uncovered to do their motto.

"Prepare for trouble for destorying our disguise."

"Make it double, since what you did wasn't wise."

"To protect the world from devistation."

"To unite the peoples within our nation."

"To denounce the evils of truth and love."

"To extend our reaches to the stars above."

"Jessie."

"James."

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light."

"Surrender now, or prepare to fight, fight, fight."

"Meowth, that right."

"What do you crooks want?" Ash roared at the interupting team.

"We've chased that Pikachu for a long time, and we won't give up on it," Jessie answered. "Now it seems that extra bait has come, we are more eager to get them." The creatures growled at the three Rockets, but none louder than Kilala, who stepped up.

"Looks like Kilala wants to fight," Ash bellowed. Then, a ring of fire emerged from the dirt and surrounded the seemingly calm kitten. The flames shot up, as everyone watched in amazement. When the fire subsided, Kilala was bigger than before, with flames on its legs, and in its eyes. Ash knew this could mean trouble, so he turned to Max and Asuka. "Max, get Asuka inside." Max nodded, and helped the distraught pilot inside the house. Jessie and James threw their Pokeballs out.

"Go, Seviper," Jessie called. From the Pokeball was a violet snake with blood red fangs and a blade for a tail.

"Go, Cacnea," James ordered. From his Pokeball was a cactus with a crown on its round body. Cacnea, then, flew over and grabbed James by his head, allowing its prickly arms to enter James's cheeks. He let out a cry of pain, before pulling Cacnea away. "Are there pimples in my face that you're poking on?" Pikachu leaped on the back of Kilala, ready to send the Rockets airborne.

"Seviper, Poison Tail." Seviper's tail began to glow an errie violet aura, as it swung at Kilala.

"Pikachu, Iron Tail," Ash ordered to his mouse. Pikachu's tail glowed and swung at Seviper's tail, making contact, but the Iron Tail attack proved to be stronger, and pushed Seviper away. "Follow up with Thunderbolt." Pikachu leaped from the cat demon, and shot a massive electric bolt, hitting Seviper. The snake flew back to Jessie, and landed with a thud as it laid, unable to defend its master.

"No! Seviper!"

"Cacnea, Needle Arm," James ordered the cactus. Cacnea's arm started to glow as it charged at Kilala. It swung the glowing arm, but Kilala caught it with its teeth, and swung it back to James, who caught it. "You okay?" Cacnea nodded weakly. Meowth and Gatomon were squaring off.

"This town ain't big enough for us talking cats," Meowth growled.

"At least you're right about one thing," Gatomon grinned, making Meowth growl even more.

"It's about time I shut you up. Fury Swipes!" Meowth started to swing its arms wildly, but being light on her feet, Gatomon evaded every swipe with ease, until Meowth tired out.

"This is how you hit your enemy. Lightning Paw!" She lunged her gauntlet arm out at the exhausted Rocket cat. When the attack made contact, Meowth flew back to its team members in a heap of pain. Ryo-oki did not want to be left out, so it jumped up front. Then, it leaped into the air, and transformed into a pink mecha-bunny, twice as tall as Junpei. Ryo-oki fired a bomb at Team Rocket, and exploded, sending them flying.

"When we bite off more than we can chew, it shows."

"At least, you were shown up by that cute counterpart of yours," James whined.

"Although, I wonder what that was like for the twerp, whatever it was for that redhead who was freaking," Jessie wondered.

"Freak this." In unison, they yelled, "looks like Team Rocket's blasting off againnn!" They disappeared in the mid-morning sky.

"They never learn, do they?" Junpei muttered. Ash shook his head in agreement. That's when Sasami opened the door with a smile.

"Ash, Junpei, it's time for breakfast," she cheered.

"Good timing, kiddo." Ash didn't feel like eating anything at the moment.

"Sammy, can you store my food until I come back, please?" he asked. Sasami and Junpei weren't sure why he would do that, just as Asuka recovered from the shock of her vision, and stepped back out.

"Anything on your-" Sasami's words were cut when Asuka placed her hand on the Juraian, since she knew the occasion.

"We'll make sure you get your share," Asuka said in a humbled mood. Kilala walked over to Ash and started to purr along the trainer, causing him to look at the demon cat.

"Seems that Kilala wants to tag along," Gatomon smirked, as did Ash.

"Okay, Kilala," he giggled. "We'll be back." With that, he, Pikachu and Kilala walked off. Junpei, then turned to Asuka, with a grin.

"Now, not to upset you, pilot," he started. "...But what did you see when you freaked out?"

"Well, seeing fifth child and Rin in the same futon," she replied. "In nothing but their underwear, smiling." Sasami and Junpei awed at the answered.

"I wonder what it would be like if-" Sasami was cut off again by Asuka, who was forcefully shaking her head. Ash and Kilala were walking around for sometime, because he had an idea about Misty, May, and Brock's reactions when they see Ash's new team, even the girls' response to knowledge that he and Kari had a relationship. Not even Brock would contain himself when he sees Rin and Asuka. Ash would want to focus on how to present Suzie to Brock, but with the fact that the other two girls in his life are also stopping by, it was like his life was flashing before his eyes.

("Ash, is anything wrong?") Pikachu wondered. Ash stopped and appeared to be in deep thought. Before the whole fiasco of the keys began, all that was in front of him was training for the leagues around the world. Not one person who challenged Ash was turned down, and no matter what, his stubborness never made him surrender. Things like love, and death never crossed his head. Then, the Queen's key came in to his life, and everything had changed. Alphonse Elric, Asuka Langly Soryu, Rin Kamishiro, Junpei, Kari Kamiya, Koga, Sasami, Elizabeth, Gatomon, Kilala, and Ryo-oki soon followed as everything he was taught was going by the wayside. What struck his emotions harder than anything was the story of 9/11, and how distraught he felt reading the story, and how Kari was there for comfort. Ash had no idea that the redhead from the picture before was walking up to him. Pikachu knew who it was, but decided to let Ash find out on his own, even trying to cover Kilala's jaw. The redhead showed worry seeing Ash in the state he was in, and placed her hand on his shoulder, causing Ash to look up.

"Ash, what's wrong?" she asked. He hesitated to answer, since so much had happened.

"Sorry, Misty," he moaned as he took a deep breath. "A lot has happened, that's all." Misty smiled and hugged her friend, knowing that she missed him for quite a while, just as a brunette in red and the tanned young man with spiky hair appeared. "Brock, May, what's up?"

"Plenty," Brock answered. "My family got use to having Ludicolo around, so I decided to leave him to my family, and, in exchanged, brought Vulpix with me." Ash was surprised to know he brought Vulpix, which was once Suzie's, with him.

'This could be better than anyone had anticipated.' May was cooing over the sight of Kilala, and proceeded to grab her Pokedex. "Don't bother, May. Kilala's not a Pokemon."

"It's not?" May wondered in disapointment.

"It's actually a demon, but it's pretty friendly." Misty approached the large cat, and, hesitant at first, petted the white fur that coated Kilala, much to her delight.

"It's cute," Misty giggled. Then, a ring of fire started to form, causing Misty to retreat. The ring erupted. After five seconds, the fire evaporates, and Kilala was back to its smaller self, and jumped into Misty's arms, and gave her puppy-like kisses. The cat's tounge tickled Misty's face.

"I guess it likes you, Misty." Without warning, Al was coming to where Ash and the friends were.

"Ash!" he called out. When Ash heard it, he turned around and spotted the young alchemist starting to slow down.

"Speaking of cute..." May grinned, blushing at the blonde.

"What is it, Al?" Ash questioned and breathed a sigh of relief. 'At least it wasn't Rin or Sasami.' That's when Al looked at Ash's friends.

"Hey, who are you?" Al asked. "Ash's friends?"

"Yep," Brock replied with a smile before his introductions. "I'm Brock, and this is Misty and May."

"My name is Alphonse...Al for short."

"So, how long have you known Ash?"

"A little while, when we met in Resembool."

"Resembool?" Misty wondered. "I've never heard of a place like that."

"There's a reason for it," Ash entered in. "It's with Prof. Oak, right now." He turned to Al, and wanted to know why he ran over for. "So, what did you need?" he whispered.

"It's about Suzie," Al quietly replied. Once Ash nodded, he signaled Misty over into a huddle five yards away. "Your mom has found a dress to present to Brock when she proposes."

"Alright, Al, where are they?"

"Gary's house." Misty relievly sighed, knowing that if Suzie was at Ash's house, or Oak's lab, Brock would see her at a bad time. Then again, with Rin and Asuka at his house, chaos would insue.

"Okay, Misty, you want to join us?"

"Only if you explain what Prof. Oak discovered and how it's related to you," Misty ultimatiumed.

"Right." The three broke from the huddle.

"Brock, May, we'll join you, later."

"Head back home to rest," Al smirked.

"...And, May, keep a close eye on him," Ash warned. "Trust me, you'll understand why." This caused Misty to be suspicious.

"Don't worry," May smirked while she grabbed Brock by the earlobe. "I will." While the three ran out to Gary's house, Misty was curious about Al and the warning.

"So, what does Prof. Oak have that connets Alphonse?" she questioned.

"It's a prophecy we had uncovered," Al responded. "'1 to 8, 8 to 1. The future of space and time beholds the item of the royals who will uncover the light against the entity of balck by the items bestowed on thine chosen: the darkness that plauges galaxies on end and thy person themselves. Only my treasures can guide my children with the rise to the mountain of the moon.' That's the prophecy."

"I'm surprised that you remembered it by heart," Ash said with a chuckle. Back at Ash's house, Rin was polishing her katana on the porch when Kari stepped outside.

"Hey, Rin," she gleed. "How you doing?"

"Fine," Rin moaned. Kari didn't believe her.

"You sure? How about with Ash, last night?" Rin was blushing when she heard his name.

"Well, I sure had an interesting dream, after feeling his cold body."

"Cold body?"

"Well, I dreamed that Ash was a new transfer student in the Aoi Academy's class 2-B, and that he was assigned a seat by Shikimori. When I approached him later in the day, we had a conversation about our magic specialties, like mine with my katana and his with healing abilities. Kuriko was wondering why I was hanging out with him and not Shikimori. I just told her, 'he's not as useless as Shikimori.'"

"Sounds like it was hitting off."

"Well, what about you?" Before Kari could respond, she saw Brock and May closing in on the house.

"Looks like we have company." Max stepped out and saw his older sister.

"May!" he yelled as he ran to the two. "Brock! I've missed you!" His momentum when he got to May alomst toppled her, but she managed to stand her ground. Max bearhugged May, out of emotion.

"Max, you know I'll be here," May hummed. Kari and Rin approached the three. "Wait, Ash said something about keeping an eye on Brock, didn't he?" Too late, because Brock was already holding Rin's hands.

"The flowers of tulips have arisen from the grassy lands that I have walked upon," he hummed. "Please, my I ask for your name?"

"I-I-It's Rin," she studdered in embarassment, before Max grabbed an earlobe and dragged the hopeless gym leader away.

"Geez, that was pathetic," Max groaned, as Rin was wiping her hands clean.

"He, definitley, needs disipline."

"For sure," Kari nodded.

"Excuse me, but may I ask you who you are?" May wondered. "And does this have anything to do with Ash?"

"As a matter of fact, it does. Hi, my name is Kari."

"And mine is Rin," Rin said, as they offered a handshake.

"I'm May," May announced, as she shook Rin's hand. "The guy who grabbed you before was Brock. So, what with this?"

"Ash had found us using these keys, after an accident at the Prof.'s lab sent him on a journey."

"I see, but how many joined up?" Brock returned to May's side.

"We did see Alphonse when we arrived," he said.

"We're 3 and four," Kari mumbled.

"Ash was first, Elric was second," Rin started. "I'm four, and you're sixth. There are four other people who joined."

"Are they inside?" May questioned.

"They are, and some are in time for lunch," Kari replied.

"Great. I'm starving." As they all were heading inside Ash's house, the other three had entered Gary's house, where they saw a paper-mache-like three layer cake.

"Ash, Misty, Al," Suzie called. The three turned to Suzie, who was wearing a satin blue wedding gown, and leaving the three in joyous awe.

"Suzie, you look gorgeous," Misty gleed, with her eyes glittering on the white pearl necklace.

"Brock...will absolutley fall for you," Ash said with a glittering smile.

"And the fact that he's here," Al started.

"Oh," Suzie whelped. "We gotta move now." Everyone agreed. Later, they brought the "cake" to Ash's house, where Koga was waiting on the porch. Koga wanted to know if that was Suzie inside, in which Al nodded. Inside, conversations were continnuing with the girls and Junpei, while Brock was rubbing his ear after May tugged him away from Asuka. That's when Ash opened the door and knocked on it to get everyone's attention.

"Delivery for Brock," Ash announced. Everyone looked at the trainer with puzzled looks. "It's waiting outside." After everyone was out, they all stepped back, except for Brock, to allow the breeder to open the present. Unaware to May or Misty, at the moment, Rin and Kari held Ash's hands in prayer for this surprise to work.

"Why do I feel like this is a prank from you, Ash?" Brock questioned with suspicion.

"Don't look at me," Ash pleaded. "Gary was the one who arranged it."

"Gary? Sorry." Then, the top opened up with confetti and streamers raining from the "cake." Suzie started to rise out of it. Everyone, except for Ash and Al, was in shock and awe. "Suzie?"

"Brock," Suzie started. "Ever since you helped with my breeding teachings, I thought there was no way I could repay you, other than having you take care of Vulpix. When you left before, it had taken me the next day to realize that a piece of my heart was missing, but not from separating with Vulpix, but you. Even when we met in the Johto Region for a short while I was still feeling somewhat empty. I am willing to be with you for all eternity, if you can respond to my one question." She presented the jewelry box, opened it, and revealed a diamond silver colored ring, with an emerald in the shape of Vulpix's head. "Brock, will you marry me?" Everyone held their breath, waiting for Brock to answer her proposal. Then, Brock bit his lip, unsure of what to say. He turned to a side and ran off. "Brock, wait." After addressing the two to release their grips on him, Ash chased after his friend, followed by Misty and Kari. One minute later, after numerous calls to get the breeder to stop, Brock finally stopped in his tracks.

"Why are you running away?" Ash forced a question.

"Answer me, Ash," Brock moaned. "Have you, at all, recognized me as a coward?"

"Not at all."

"Well, consider this a first. I have always tried to be a ladies' man, with all the pretty girls, even the Joys and Jennys. You have had better luck with getting women than I am, considering Asuka, Kari, Sasami and Rin joining you."

"But, what does that have to do with you running away from Suzie like that?"

"Probably, nothing. I guess, since this is the first time that someone had asked me for a hand in marriage. I don't know if I want to go with it."

"You don't want to start a family, is that right?" Brock hesitated for a second.

"I don't know. I took care of my brothers and sisters for years after my parents had their occasions: my father, wanting to be a trainer, and my mother with health problems. I may have a new mother, but there is no way she could replace my old mother. Can you imagine, what it's like to be a father."

"I can. It's a lot of work, but teaching your children what it's like to be theirselves is the best reward you can give and earn at the same time."

"Where did you learn that from, your mother?"

"How'd you know?" Brock sheepishley chuckled at the response.

"Like mother, like son."

"Besides, there's one thing that, if anything, knows that you two are meant to be together."

"What's that."

"Vulpix." He knew Ash was right. As Misty, Kari, and Suzie arrived, Brock released a groomed fox pup with six red tails. Vulpix, then, saw the ladies approaching and ran up to Suzie, who petted her formerly owned Pokemon.

"Brock, don't you see?" Misty pleaded.

"Think about the future," Kari added. "If you two are great breeders, your children will be awsome at breeding, if not better."

"Well, Brock?" Suzie muttered. Silence lasted for 10 seconds, as Brock weighed the idea about the evidence Ash and his friends motioned. Then, Brock walked up to Suzie, and gave her a kiss on the lips.

"I do," he whispered. Suzie's eyes widened when she heard the acception of the proposal, and hugged Brock while their lips never parted. Ash, Kari, and Misty applauded the reaction that they both presented. Five minutes had passed, when Ash, Kari and Misty appeared back home, with Brock holding Suzie in his arms.

"Did he say 'yes?'" Sasami wondered.

"He sure did," Misty replied. A cheer erupted as a celebration was in order. At night, Ash was out on the porch when Rin and May stepped out of the house.

"Is there something you wanted to talk about?" Ash wondered.

"Well, we were wondering about the new crew you have," May said. "Espescially, the girls."

"May," Rin growled. "Anyway, the reason is somewhat related to today's fiasco. If you were of age to marry, who would you want to...you know."

"Well, if I had a choice, it would come down to Kari and you, Rin," Ash pondered. "Why bring this up? Is there someone who loves me, too?" That's when Misty stepped out.

"Well-" May didn't start speaking up, when Misty decided to speak.

"I do," Misty moaned.

"Misty?" Ash questioned with a hint of a surprise.

"Ash, I held you accountable for repaying for my bike. However, the real reason I stayed with you was, because of what Team Rocket made fun of us, was true. I guess the reason I never said anything about it before, was that I was afraid that it would disrupt you in those battles."

"Misty, you should know that if anything that could be a disruption, love is not on my list. Besides, there is still time before I can actually find a mate to be together with." Misty proceeded to hug her favorite trainer.

"Thank you, for understanding, Ash."

"We should head inside," Rin motioned. They all went into the house for the night, as the 'Key' team still think about their friends back home.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

As the 'Key' team figure out the prophecy, the friends and family of the team are feeling the differences without them: Edward, Shinji, Kazuki, Celsia, Tai, Kagome, and Tenchi with a part of their lives missing. A checkup next chapter.


	11. Heart Pieces Missing

Chapter 11: Heart Pieces Missing

* * *

_STATE ALCHEMIST BUILDING IN CENTRAL (FMA)_

"Thank you for the report, Fullmetal," Roy said. "Although, out of concern, how do you feel not having your brother by your side?" Ed hesitated to answer while he sat down on the couch.

"Well, not the same, for starters," he muttered. "He's always been a restraint for me when I was rather pissed. Then again, this is the first time you've been worried about me."

"Not me." Ed was a little confused with the response, until he knew one other person who would be.

"You mean Armstrong?"

"None other."

"I see," Ed sighed. A blond woman, who stood behind Roy, also read the report. "By the way, how's Rose doing?"

"Her injuries are minor. Be thankful you two and Ash were there to rescue her from the chimeras."

"About that," the woman started. "Who was this Ash you speak of, Edward?"

"He was a trainer from the 21st century," Ed reviewed. "He's the one who supplied that Glalie and helped me with those freaks, Hawkeye. However, his actions on the homonculus were rather suspicious, like he didn't want to kill Lust."

"Maybe Ash believed that she could be of some service in the future," Roy pondered.

"Didn't you say that he looks like your child? I had no idea you had a kid." Hawkeye chuckled at Ed's words.

"Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. If anything, my child will be taught with alchemy by me." Then, Armstrong walked into the room. "Major?"

"It's the ishbalian, Roy," he spoke. "She has awaken, and wants to talk to Edward."

"Understood. Fullmetal, you're dismissed, until you recieve a new assignment." Ed stood up and saluted Roy, before walking to the infirmary. When he walked up to a doctor, she said that she'll be released tomorrow. Ed smiled, then strolled into Rose's room. Rose was looking out the window when Ed entered, thus, turned her head to him.

"Edward," Rose softly spoke.

"I heard the good news," Ed said as he grabbed a chair and sat by Rose's bed. "The doctor said you'll be out of here tomorrow." That's when Rose realised that Al wasn't with him.

"Where's Alphonse?"

"Remember that boy who was with us in the cave?" She nodded. "Well, he and Al have gone to his time for answers about the keys they found."

"When will he return?"

"Soon, I hope." Rose, then, lunged over and hugged Ed.

"Ed, I want to tell you something. When you helped me in Lior, before, I was afraid to tell you my true feelings, because I was afraid of what the followers would do to me. You told me that I have a strong pair of legs. I wanted to use them to go to Resembool and reside with you. I guess where I'm getting at is...do you love me?" Ed was surprised when she confessed in a form of a question.

"This is the first time someone had said that they loved me. I don't know at this moment." Rose smirked when Ed's face became red.

"I understand."

* * *

_MISATO'S APARTMENT (EVANGELION)_

It was a typical morning for Shinji: a cup of coffee was brewed, two pieces of bread were toasted and spred with butter, a fish was lightly broiled for Pen Pen, before it was eaten. The only difference was that Rei joined him for breakfast. Misato was waking up and coming out of the bedroom in aqua-colored gym clothes. Then, she opened a can of beer and chugged it down. "Yeah, that hits the spot," she gurgled with a smirked.

"What's wrong with coffee or tea, Katsuragi?" Rei lowly questioned.

"I've asked the same thing," Shinji moaned.

"Damn right," Misato roared. "A typical japanese breakfast should have eggs sinata, miso soup, and a little saki."

"Your typical breakfast. You are suppose to be our guardian about these things and yet you show the least bit care about the responsibilities you possess and wander into every bar in the block. It's quite a fact, considering you don't have a husband, much less a boyfriend."

"Are you saying I'm lazy?"

"...And sloppy, too," he and Rei muttered in unison. Misato scowled and shot a look away.

"You should be glad that Ash kid took the German redhead with him."

"Do you miss Soryu, Ikari?" Rei asked.

"Sort of," Shinji moaned. "I mean, she is the front runner of the group, and the strongest Eva pilot we've had." Misato nodded, while she was drinking another can of beer. "Besides, that night in which you had invited Ash over...how did it feel?"

"He was a lot more caring than I would have thought. Plus, how he was able to contact us during the angel attack by using the Magi."

"Yeah, Misato, did the results from the sync ratio tests come in?" Misato handed a small stack of papers to Shinji. He read the results. "These look pretty good."

"As a matter of fact, the results were in the same range as Asuka's," Misato pointed out. Sinji and Rei shared a look with each other. "It's pretty ironic thatwe spent hundreds of billions of yen on the Eva project, and a few rolls of cheap duct tape saved Unit-02."

* * *

_AOI CAMPUS (MABURAHO)_

Kazuki and Yuna were enjoying lunch on the lawns inside the walls of the academy. As always, Kazuki adored the cooking his girl made. "Yuna, has there been a day that you disapointed me with your cooking?" he joked.

"Let's see," Yuna pondered, then, grinned. "Nope. Not one that I can think of." Both giggled, thinking how funny it was. Then, Kuriko appeared, walking over to the loving couple, with her head hung low. Both noticed that she hadn't been the same since Elizabeth and Rin had gone with Ash and the others. Finally, she sat down by Kazuki. "Kuriko?"

"Hey Kuriko, what's up?" She breathed a heavy sigh at the question.

"It's nothing," Kuriko lied. Yuna didn't agree with the response, and Kazuki knew what was troubling her. "I did get a report on Nakamaru, and I found out he was sentenced to 25 years in an anti-magic prison in Fujiyama."

"...But, that's not what's bothering you, is it?" Kuriko stared the sky, hoping Elizabeth would drop down soon.

"Not at all. I can admit, I do miss them."

"I know," Yuna sighed. "Without Rin being here. It feels like we're missing a competitor when she's not with us."

"Not just her, but him. Yamase may be missing Al, but I morely miss Ash."

"...But, Kuriko, seeing those large pillows turns Ash away," Kazuki pointed out. "Why would you miss him?"

"Well, I can admit, myself, that I miss him," Yuna moaned. "...And how he and Alphonse protected me from that behemoth."

"Yuna." Then, all three were in a group hug, just as the bell for the next classes were to begin.

* * *

_ELVEN WORLD (TWHE)_

Celsia, Ritsuko, and Airi were riding on Mikei, a T-74 military tank, while thinking how good it felt not having Junpei around..."I miss him," except for Ritsuko when she moaned. It never crossed any of the girls' minds about what it was like actually having their male companion around, other than seeing him rip and tear every piece of clothing off any elf he saw. Peachy, the little white bear, tried to comfort it's loved master. That's when Ritsuko started to tear up.

"Ri-chan, what's the matter?" Airi asked.

"I miss him. I, really, miss Junpei." Celsia raised an eyebrow in confusion as the ponytailed redhead buried her head in her hands, crying.

"I can't believe this," Celsia scorned. "Does this girl have the feelings for that idiot?"

"Miss Celsia, calm down," Airi spoke. "This child realizes that she has a crush for someone."

"But that idiot bastard, Junpei?"

"There are reasons for things like this."

"Yeah, I bet. Listen, let's focus away from Junpei for right now, and get to finding those remaining 1,013 fragments." With that, Mikei sped off to the horizon.

* * *

_NEW YORK CITY, NY (DIGIMON)_

Matt was explaining to his friends that Kari was chosen to go along with Ash and his group. Everyone took the story well, even Tai, knowing that his little sister had an affection for the trainer. "Well, it's a good thing Davis isn't here," Yolei grinned. "Otherwise, Ash would suffer a horrific thrashing after you."

"Funny you should mention that," Matt groaned. "I...called him after the incident, and he was outraged by it. Although, it was interesting having Ashanti with me."

"Wait, you were with Ashanti?" Tai said with a surprised smirk. "You stud." This made Matt blush. Then, Mike stepped forward to address the others.

"Ishida, the crowds are back," he called. "P.O.D. is up next."

"Wait," Matt spoke up. "What about Ashanti? Isn't she suppose to be up?"

"She's postponing her turn to do a duet with you, in dedication of the two you helped."

"Awesome." Then, Matt turned to the rest. "Well, looks like I gotta get set."

"Break a leg," Mimi said.

"We're with you," the Digimon said in unison. That's when Matt ran backstage.

'Kari, Ash,' Tai reflected. 'Be careful.'

* * *

_FEUDAL ERA (INUYASHA)_

InuYasha and Kagome popped out of a well, where Miroku, still sporting the bandage from Asuka's thrashing, Shippou, and Sango were waiting. InuYasha was showing a mighty grin, making Miroku think for a second. "I can take that big smile for granted, and say that Sota has a girlfriend, right?" he smirked.

"Well, it didn't go smoothly, at first," InuYasha explained. "...But, after giving him the little talk about 'Ash's borders,' he confronted Hitomi and gave her a piece of his mind." Sango was feeling suspicious.

"Why do I feel as if you were the one and not Sota?" she monotoned.

"Because, I was the one making him sit," Kagome said, but covered her mouth. Too late, as InuYasha's beads glew and dragged him to the ground...hard. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Would you knock it off!" InuYasha scowled loudly. "Geez, I can't believe you sometimes."

"I said, I was sorry!"

"The next thing you'll blame me for is letting Koga and Kilala go with that kid!"

"Which I'm glad for," Miroku roared. "I'd rather let them go, than suffer another beating from that red-haired 'demon' girl." InuYasha's mood calmed a little.

"Well, from my point of view, you did deserve it." This caused Miroku to huddle in a corner, feeling blue. "I hate to say it, but I hope that those two come back, soon."

"Why do you say that?" Sango wondered. "I hope Kilala comes back, too, but why Koga?"

"I want to challenge him, and tell us about what it was like, going to this journey with Ash and his friends."

"Oh," both girls cooed in unison. Shippou was feeling left out.

"Did anyone ever ask me if I wanted to go with them?" he shouted.

"Actually, you had an opprtunity, but you let it pass to Kilala," Sango pointed out. This allowed Shippo to join Miroku, feeling blue himself.

* * *

_MISAKI RESIDENCE (TENCHI MUYO!)_

BOOM!...An explosion blew the closet door, which led to Washu's lab, off the hinges and slammed into the wall on the other side of the hall. Everyone heard the explosion, ran into the lab, and saw Washu, covered in charred remains. "Washu, are you all right?" Tenchi asked in worry.

"Just fine," she coughed. "Who knew that Al's teachings of alchemy were this interesting?"

"What do you mean?" Washu held up a red stone, which was glowing blood red.

"When I did that whole alchemy dance, er, whatever, the beaker blew up. This is what came out of it." Ryoko turned to the kitchen.

"I hate to say it, but I actually miss that little munchkin," she muttered.

"Sasami is not a munchkin," Ayeka roared. "However, you have a point that she's with them, and I do miss my sister."

"I think everyone does," Tenchi said. "Knowing that she's with Ash and his gang..." Washu was wondering what the three were talking about.

"What happened to Sasami?" she asked. Ryoko explained that Sasami was one of the chosen when she, Ash, and Rin found her key in the tree, and told Washu that she needed to get out more often. "You don't tell me what I should do." Five minutes later, Tenchi and Ryoko repaired the closet door. "Tenchi, when you have some time, I need help on a couple experiments."

"Do I need to get undressed for them?" Washu laughed at the question.

"No, silly." This caused Tenchi to giggled.

"Alright, I'll see you in a while." Then, he closed the door.

* * *

PRESENT TIME: _PALLET TOWN (POKEMON)_

Dodrio cawed at the rising sun, alerting the town that it was morning. Asuka had entered Ash's room to wake the trainer, by kicking him in the side of the futon, and calling him to get up. "What is it, Asuka?" Ash said...from the bunk bed.

"It's time to-" Asuka stopped when she realized that Ash was in the lower bed with Misty. "Wait a sec. If you there, then who's...?" Asuka pulled the cover to unveil Max and Sasami, still sleeping. Asuka was dumbfounded by the discovery. "I was wondering why breakfast was being cooked by Delia." Max started to open his eyes.

"Why were you kicking me, Asuka?" he groaned.

"Sorry." Then, a call from below rung out.

"Guys, breakfast is ready," May summoned from downstairs. Junpei and Kari were watching the sunrise from the porch, thinking about these past few days, from the time in NYC to Suzie's marriage proposal. May stepped out to tell them to come and eat. "Junpei, Kari, breakfast is ready."

"Alright," Junpei said. "We're coming." May stepped back inside. After a few seconds, both proceeded inside, as well. An hour later, the 'Key" team sat in the living room, planning on the mission upcoming, along with May and Misty.

"So we have everything about the prophecy figured out," Al proclaimed. "However, the thing about the 'mountain of the moon' is the only thing that Ash might know, and the only thing that came out was Mt. Moon."

"Why did you mention Mt. Moon?" Sasami questioned while sipping on lemon tea. "Is there something about that area that made you say that?" Ash thought it over for a few seconds.

"Well, it was the first thing that popped into my head, since Mt. Moon seemed short for 'mountain of the moon," he noted.

"And we already have info about Cleffa, Clefairy, and Clefable," Asuka added.

"Misty, I heard your home was close by this mountain," Koga pointed out. "Do you know anything that we don't?" Misty thoght about it, when there was one major piece that Ash forgot about.

"The moon stone," she shouted.

"The moon stone?" Rin echoed.

"Several hundred years ago, there were Pokemon that were believed to have crash landed in Mt. Moon while riding in a meteorite from the moon, thus the name."

"So from what Misty's saying," Kari started. "The meteorite in Mt. Moon might be that 'mountain of the moon."

"...But, how can we prove that?" Ash wondered.

"The only way how," Junpei grinned, while flashing his key. "We go there and use the keys." Everyone agreed to Junpei's advice.

"Keep in mind, it's a week's walk from here." Sasami jumped up to her feet, with a grin.

"Not to worry," she snickered. "Ryo-oki can get us there in no time." Everyone else was in disbelief.

"How can that small pet of yours get us there?" May asked. Sasami had everyone go outside to show, when she grabbed Ryo-oki by its tail.

"Now watch." That's when she threw her pet high in the sky. Everyone was speechless, seeing the little rodent climbing altitude. Then, it started to transform and grow its body. Ten seconds later, Ryo-oki became a giant spaceship. Everyone was in awe at the sight, as the size of it was enormous. "Well, Ash, ready to lead the way?"

"Ready," Ash replied with a determined look. Then, a blue ray beamed out and brought most of the team upward and into the pod in the bottom of the ship. Sasami and Ash were ready to board, when...

"Ash!" Misty shouted, causing Ash to turn around, and see her run up to him. She stopped when she was face-to-face. "I know you have to go. Please be careful."

"I will." Both hugged in which Misty started to tear up. 15 seconds later, they broke away, and Ash entered the beam, sending him up to the ship. Afterwards, the ship started to head north to Mt. Moon, and the new adventure awaiting them.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Ash and co. head to Mt. Moon in which the meteorite might send them to the mysterious planet. However, one member suffers an illness, and someone will do anything to save him.

* * *

(A/N: Sorry, if it was short. Not to spoil it, but it isn't Ash.)


	12. Lunar Sickness

Chapter 12: Lunar Sickness

* * *

The citizens of Veridian, Pewter, and Ceruliean cities were staring straight up, as Ryo-oki, in spaceship form, hovered overhead on its way to Mt. Moon. The 'Key' team were enjoying a little lunch break, as Ash peered down from the window, not only looking for the mountain, but a place to land. However, Al stopped eating after only a few bites. Sasami and Koga noticed Al's plate barely touched, but thought that he might be tasting a new recipe that Delia provided. Al's vision was blured a little as his eyes were a tad weighty. "Al," Sasami softly called. "You okay?" He looked over at her with a ailing expression, but said that he was fine.

"I guess I'm not that hungry," he moaned.

"You sure? You look rather pale." Al rubbed his eyes, trying to get them to focus.

"I'll manage." Then, Ash found an opening near a mouth of a cave in the mountain.

"Guys, I found a spot," he called out. Asuka and Kari ran over to see the spot, when Ash pointed it out. Later, Ryo-oki launched a beam to the opening, as the team desended from the beam. After they landed, Asuka saw the opening.

"Well, it looks like that's where we go to find the moon stone," she gleed.

"Well, let's not waste anytime getting there," Junpei acknowledged. As they started walking, Al's was slowing down a bit, causing Asuka and Rin to look back at him.

"Elric, you sure you're okay?" Rin questioned. A few more steps he took, before collapsing to the ground, but Asuka caught him. "Elric!"

"Al, c'mon," Asuka ordered. Everyone else turned to see Al, practically unconcious, and ran to him. Asuka felt his forehead. "He's burning up." Sasami ran over, and tried to wake Al.

"Come on, Al," she cried. Ash pulled a damp cloth from his bag and placed it on the blonde's forehead.

"He's got a fever," he said. "I'll get some water from the stream. You guys see about trying to get Al comfortable."

"I'm coming with you," Koga offered. Ash and Koga walked off to a stream nearby, when Al started to open his eyes.

"Al," Sasami started. "Don't move around."

"You're sick," Kari pointed out.

"Yeah, but, we need to go to that moon stone," Al groaned. That's when a small pink fluff with black tip ears and tiny limbs appeared, catching everyone's attention.

"I think that's a Cleffa," Sasami wondered. Then, she remembered that Ash had always packed some emergency first aid supplies, in case that there wasn't a Pokemon Center close by. Sasami dug into his bag and pulled out a kit case, as Al fell back to sleep. As she opened the case, Cleffa did everything to keep the cloth on Al's forehead until it dried. Cleffa handed the cloth to Kari, who wanted to hand it to Asuka. Instead, the pilot grabbed Ash's spare canteen and soaked the cloth in cold water. After ringing it out, Kari, with help from Gatomon and Cleffa, placed the cloth back on Al's head. That's when Sasami returned with a spray-like dispenser with a tangerine-colored liquid inside. "Can you get Al's mouth opened?" Asuka tilted Al's head back, jarring his mouth open a little. Sasami stuck the dispenser into Al and sprayed the canister until it emptied. Asuka tilted his head back into position. Rin and Junpei started to head to the cave.

"Where are you two going?" Kari questioned with a hint of anger.

"Rin and I are going to find that moon stone," Junpei answered. "Hey, we're all anxious to get to that planet, but with his condition, all we can do is look."

("If your going to find the moon stone, let me come,") Pikachu requested. Kilala tapped on Pikachu's shoulder and meowed to join as well. ("Kilala, you stay and keep an eye on the girls.") The cat demon frowned and sighed. ("Don't worry, we'll be back.")

"Well, if you're going, count me in," Asuka bellowed. "You don't mind watching over Al, do you?"

"I'll stay with him," Sasami muttered. "Kari, why don't you help Ash and Koga with the water?"

"What about you?" Kari asked in concern.

"I'll be fine. Besides, Gatomon, Ryo-oki, Cleffa and Kilala are here." When Kari nodded, she pursued Ash and Koga. Those two found a stream not too far away where Ash filled a few bottles with the water. Koga was showing some concern for Al.

"Poor kid," he moaned. "I've never seen a child that sick before. Then again, I've never seen Kagome sick, either."

"Not surprising," Ash monotoned, also showing concern, with surprise. "Considering his soul was sealed in a suit of armor for about six years. Probably never thought about being ill himself after his mother died after she got sick."

"I don't know what your talking about." Kari made it to the two as Ash was ready to tell Koga what Al told him in Resembool.

"Both Al and his older brother, Edward, were gifted with knowledge of alchemy since they knew how to walk. When Ed was 9 and Al was 8, their mother was struck with a disease and died within the week. They studied under a pro of alchemy named Izumi, and after two years, they returned to try to ressurect their mother, using a forbidden alchemy called 'Human Transmutation.' When it happened, Ed lost his left leg while Al was being killed from the inside out. Ed sacrificed his right arm to bring Al's soul back and sealed it in a suit of armor. They always followed 'the equivelient exchange' rule, except for that night. Five years later, according to their time, I arrived for the start of our journey, where I ran into him. When we got to Aoi Academy, a student, by the name of Kazuki Shikimori, used a rare magic spell, defying the laws, and resurrected Al's body to the state he was when he tried to bring back his mom." Then, he sheepishly giggled. "Of course, I still remember Kuriko burying my head between those 'mountains' of hers, and nearly suffocated."

"Sounds like this Kuriko girl had a crush on you," Koga laughed. "Before trying to crush your head." Ash sighed.

"This is why over-developed women are a turn-off." Then, the boys heard Kari giggle and turned around. "Hey, Kari."

"How long have you been with us?"

"Since hearing about Al's story," Kari replied. "I had no idea he had gone through so much. Where was his dad the whole time?"

"He didn't have a clue," Ash said. "By the way, how is he?"

"Resting. Sasami gave him some medicine that was in your kit case."

"Hold on. That wouldn't be the peach-colored medicine you gave him, would it?"

"No. Orange, I believe." Ash breathed a sigh of relief. "Was it the right one?"

"If it was the peach-colored, it would make Al more ill. Did you try using the Salveo weed yet? I know there's a few stocks in my small pouch."

"Salveo weed?" Koga questioned.

"It's a weed that basically cures paralysis and some other ailiments. Misty gave me and Tracy some after we fell into the flowertop of a Vileplume." Kari nodded before heading back with a couple of the filled bottles. Meanwhile, Asuka, Rin, Junpei and Pikachu were searching inside the caves of Mt. Moon. Rin and Asuka were talking about funny stories they had before they united.

"I tell you, there is no understanding women," Junpei grunted.

("I wouldn't be so sure,") Pikachu mocked. Then, they located a large rock in a room in the cave. ("The moon stone.")

"So, that's the moon stone." The girls halted their conversation to look at the moon stone.

"Well, ready to see if it works?" Asuka sneered.

"We musn't," Rin muttered. "Not without the others." Then, two sets of pink, fairy-like creatures started to pop out when they heard noises.

("Clefairy,") Pikachu noticed. ("Clefable.") The others stared in awe at the sight. Back outside, Sasami was pouring a bowl of stew with green seaweed. She looked at Al as Kari was watching by the pot.

"I don't know why, but for some reason..." Sasami muttered, before she drank some of the stew, but didn't swallow. Instead, she gave the salveo stew vie mouth-to-mouth, making Kari feel her lips, still remembering the feeling when she found her key in New York. When Sasami parted her lips from Al's, he slowly woke up as Ash and Koga returned.

"Sasami," Al weakly spoke.

"How are you feeling?"

"A little better, but why did you-" Sasami placed a finger on Al's lips.

"Rest a bit." An hour later, she placed her hand on his forehead. It wasn't as hot as before, but it caused Al to wake up. "Hey, big guy. Your fever had gone down." Al slowly sat up and looked around to see everyone, even Asuka, Rin, Junpei, and Pikachu exiting the cave.

"So, did you find it?" Koga wondered.

"You bet," Asuka replied with a grin.

"How is Elric?" Rin asked. She looked at Al, and saw that he was getting to his feet.

"I'll be fine," Al said. Then, he peered over to Sasami. "However, Sasami, why did you...why did you..." That's when he saw Sasami blush.

"Oh, uh...well, because I thought it was only way to get you to have that salveo stew that healed your illness," she lied. Kari patted her on the shoulder.

"Oh, come on," Kari joked. "You've got feelings for him." She and Al chuckled, causing Sasami to blush more. Koga wasleft lost in the moment.

"Did I miss something?" he questioned.

"Well, now that everyone is okay, let's get going inside," Ash grinned. A few moments later, the team made it to the moon stone, where the Cleffas, Clefairys, and Clefables were dancing around the stone. The gang decided to hang back, and watched the dance until the dance was done.

"I bet they do this dance to pray for good luck," Rin said.

"That would be our good luck, right?" Asuka joked. When they got done with their dance, the Pokemon cleared a path for the team, who walked up after they pulled out their keys. Then, all the keys started to glow, as well as the moon stone.

"All right guys," Ash started. "This is our ride to the world where the main event."

"Keep your hands and feet in the correct position, as the ride will rip any limb that is badly placed, causing bodily harm," Asuka joked. All eight rose the keys to the stone. Then, a flash of light brightened the room. When the light dimmed, the team found theirselves on a desolate land, where many planets orbited the place. Everyone was in awe as they were unaware that eight people in cloaks approached the team.

"Ah, you must be Queen Pandora's chosens, are you not?" the cloaked man in front asked, causing Ash to look at him.

"Queen Pandora?" he repeated. "Wait a minute, where are we?"

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...(Sorry that it was short.)

* * *

Ash and co. find theirselves on a mysterious planet where these eight will tell them about the planet that the prophecy had mentioned, with a few surprises. What is going on now and what is the planet's name?


	13. Darnell Lunaria, Planet of the Keys

A/N: "Dea" and "Star Holder Commander" has the best titles for the planet, so I will combine them. Also, me and some of the other reviewers will join Ash and co. for this chapter with new names. (I do apologize ahead of time if I make a mistake on your discription.)

* * *

'Pete the Rock'-Pete

'Star Holder Commander'-Stark

'Neominitails'-Neo

'Emma Iveli'-Emma

'Fragglerook the Stampede'-Parker

'Kuro-Kitsune-Neko'-Megsy

'PrinceofDDR'-David

'Sakura The Keeper of Time'-Sakura

* * *

Chapter 13: Darnell Lunaria, the Planet of the Keys

* * *

"Ah, you must be Queen Pandora's chosens, are you not?" the cloaked man in front asked, causing Ash to look at him.

"Queen Pandora?" he repeated. "Wait a minute, where are we?" The man removed his hood to reveal a blonde man with glasses.

"This place is Darnell Lunaria, the gate of time and space." The team was baffled with the name and these people. Asuka didn't join in the conversation, since she wanted to talk to the blonde, who did look rather handsome.

"Well, cutie," Asuka smirked. "Why don't you reveal those names of yours?"

"My name is Pete. We were servants to Queen Pandora when she was ruling Darnell Lunaria, which was once a beautiful and docile place. We protected the Queen until we were defeated by devilish minions, who then killed her."

"Did this minion do it alone?" Rin asked regarding the greyscale scenery. That's when another cloaked man removed his hood and showed off deep tanned skin, along with bleached blonde hair.

"My name is Neo, and no, the minion had help," Neo said. Asuka wanted to compare Pete to Neo on handsomeness.

"Well, I gotta say I could be in heaven."

"Pay attention to what we're telling you!" Pete and Neo barked in unison.

"Hey, can't a teenage girl admire someone once in a while? Honestly." Another removed her cloak, exposing her brown hair and brown eyes.

"I'm Megsy. The minion had help from accessed eras and dimensions," she described.

"Accessed eras and dimensions?" Koga wondered.

"Does that mean Myotismon is here, too?" Kari questioned.

"Myotismon? Who's he?" Pete asked in confusion. "A nemisis of yours?"

"So you have no idea who these minions are, is that right?" Al questioned in suspicion as another hood was removed, popping out a dude with large blonde hair and small green eyes.

"Only one," he said. "...And that is La Mortua. By the way, call me Parker." The rest took their hoods off. One was a stern female who had red hair with blonde streaks, with a 49ers' tattoo on her wrist. Another female was asian looking with the same jet-black hair as Ash, along with red eyes. One male had wavy brunette hair, that matched his eyes, and legs that were freakishly muscular. The last one had shady black hair with white streaks and pale, hazel eyes. Junpei and Sasami were stunned to find out how young they appeared to be.

"La Mortua had escaped from a hellish dimension, after gaining new power," the girl with the tattoo started. "I'm Emma, by the way."

"...And I'm Sakura," the asian-like female acknowledged. "When we last confronted the minion, we were outmatched by the new powers he possesed."

"Afterwards, he attacked our highness," the wavy brunette continued. "The name's David."

"Just call me Stark," monotoned the last guy. "When we got to her before succumbing to her injuries, she mentioned that a prophecy was somewhere within the dimensions that La Mortua might have had access to."

"That was from my world," Ash pointed out.

"Your world?" Neo echoed.

"'1 to 8, 8 to 1. The future of space and time beholds the item of the royals who will uncover the light against the entity of black by the items bestowed on thine chosen: the darkness that plauges galaxies on end and thy person themselves. Only my treasures can guide my children with the rise to the mountain of the moon,'" Al resighted the prophecy.

"That's the prophecy of Darnell Lunaria and the Keys of Pandora," Pete spoke up.

"Present the keys of Pandora, immediatley," Sakura demanded. The team pulled their keys out of their pockets and showed the servants. "You are the chosen." The servants huddled in retrospect to cover any word that might be heard. They broke apart and walked over to the team, one servant to one keyholder. Neo approached Ash and noticed the Pokeballs on his belt.

"You got to know who we are," Neo started. "May I ask who you are?"

"Yeah, Ash Ketchum," Ash replied. "I'm a Pokemon trainer."

"Pokemon? Is it alright if I see these creatures you have?"

"Absolutley." He released the Pokemon that he had in his Pokeballs. The Pokemon were willing to stretch their little bodies out as Neo observed them. Pikachu jumped from Sasami's head, where he was when they departed from Mt. Moon, and joined them.

"Interesting." He knelt down to the Pokemon. "Do you guys want to be stronger?" The Pokemon nodded. "I can make you a little stronger. You ready?" With another nod, Neo rose to his feet, and stuck his hands out. Then, two balls of energy came out of his hands. When he combined them, he threw the large ball of energy at Ash and his Pokemon. After a few moments, the energy dimmed and the Pokemon were gone. Ash was okay, but he had a belt wrapped around his upper body. On the belt was six Pokeball emblems, with different colors for each Pokemon. Ash was in disbelief.

"What did you do to my Pokemon?"

"They're inside you."

"Come again?"

"Trust me. Hit one of your emblems." Ash pressed the green emblem. Then, he felt pain as his body was morphing. His hat turned into Grovyle's top and his arms grew long leaves. Ash was in shock.

"I...I've turned into Grovyle!" He relooked over his morphed body and grinned. "Well, it might not be so bad."

"Why don't you try something with this body of yours?" Ash was willing to please, as he leaped high into the air, doing a backflip. When he landed, he was amazed about the abilities he got.

"I don't believe it. This is awesome." Neo couldn't help but smile. "...But how can I turn back to myself? The last thing I wanna do is have a twig sticking out of my mouth in this form."

"Easy. Hit the emblem again." Ash pressed the green emblem again. In a few seconds, his hat was changed back to normal, and his arms shedded the leaves. "See?" The trainer nodded. Emma confronted Kari, and stared at Gatomon.

"Is this the only creature you brought?" she wondered.

"I was given this Digimon to protect both the DigiWorld and Earth," Kari explained. "Besides, Gatomon is more than just a cat."

"How so?" Kari pulled out a device, which started to light up, along with Gatomon.

"Gatomon digivolve to...ANGEWOMON." Gatomon morphed into an angel with a helmet that covered her eyes. "I believe this is what Kari is mentioning." Emma was speechless, seeing this new creature, before straightening out.

"I can tell. You two are pure-hearted. This makes the merging easier."

"Clarify. What do you have in mind?"

"I will help make the two of you stronger by fusing you?"

"Are you sure, you can do it?" Kari questioned in fear. "What'll happen to us? Can she get out?"

"You'll be alright. When this is over, you'll be separated. Are you ready?" Kari and Angewomon hesitated for a second, but once they nodded, Emma summoned a ball of light and engulfed the two inside. When the light disappeared, Kari was the same, except for Angewomon's wings on her back, a white gauntlet with decorative wings on her left hand and a visor on her face. She was in shock just peering at the new additives she possesed.

"Is this suppose to be me?" She stuck her arm out when the wings extended and a string was attached to both of them. "This was her Celestial Arrow attack." Kari pulled the string a little, then, let it go. A small arrow was shot out, which landed 11 feet away. "Guess I need to pull it back a little more."

"That might help." Asuka was grinning when Pete approached her, causing her to blush.

"Well, it seems that one of you couldn't resist my charm," she grinned. Pete didn't show any expression as he ordered Asuka to show him her watch. When she did, Pete placed his hand over it. Then, a light shoned from the watch as a marble of light dropped into the watch. When he uncovered the watch, it didn't look any different. "Hey, what gives?"

"I've reduced the time periods from six hours to five seconds," Pete explained. "I noticed when I scanned your weapon watch. Plus, you have access to defensive items like shields and armor, but you can only have one at a time still." Asuka smiled as she peered at her watch.

"Is it alright if I ask you on a date, sometime?" Pete was perplexed, since this appeared to be the first time he was ever asked a question like that. "Well, I wanna know what you were before you were assigned to keep an eye on Pandora."

"Never speak her name so casually," Pete growled.

"Sorry. _Queen_ Pandora."

"What do you want to know about my past?"

"Well, anything that involves that body structure of yours."

"We'll see." Parker was with Junpei, looking rather unimpressed by the size of the martial artist.

"So, what is this La Mortua?" Junpei questioned. "Is he a big guy that has devil horns?" Parker requested Junpei's gloves, in which Junpei was reluctant to comply. "I'll give you my gloves, if you tell me something about this assassin of yours." Parker knew he had to give someone information about the minion who killed his highness.

"La Mortua was once a master wizard from a kingdom called Solarune, where hostility occured daily," he started. "When he casted a spell on the town, the people were morphing into monsters when the king of Solarune stopped his spell, and with our help, exiled him to Darkengaze." Junpei handed Parker his gloves, in which he transformed them into gold, heavy metal gauntlets with a wave of his hand. "However, we believe that he had aquired some sort of demonic power, thus when he escaped and we fought it to protect our highness, we were overcome."

"I see. By the way, is there something about these new gloves?"

"They'll increase your strength 100-fold."

"Really?" When he saw a hill, he performed a hammer smash, an overhead double fist down thrust. The attack flattened the hill like a crepe. He was grinning at the aftermath. "I dare anyone to stop me." Meanwhile, Megsy had fused Sasami with Ryo-oki, and turned her arm into a multi-arsenal weapon. After a brief explanaition, Sasami pressed a button that turned her weapon into a metal armguard, knowing full well that Ryo-oki will be safe. Koga had a brief spar with Stark, and from Pete's point of view, looked like Koga had the upper hand. Afterwards, Stark asked Koga for his sword and Kilala.

"I don't know," Koga bellowed as he unsheathed the thin sword. "I never really use it."

"Are you saying it's just a decoration?" Stark questioned as he is handed the sword. Kilala jumped into Stark's arms.

"I wear it to indicate to my clan that I'm the leader." Then, Stark placed Kilala on the sword, before waving his hand over both. The sword started to glow as the cat demon was sinking into it. Five seconds later, the sword stopped glowing. It appeared as nothing had changed. When Koga got it back, flames started to swirl around the sword. "This is so much like mutt-face's sword."

"Mutt-face?"

"It's a name I give for a romantic rival of mine."

"Gotcha. Do you want to take a practice swing?" When Koga agreed, Stark took a few steps back. With one downswing, Koga launched a fire-version of InuYasha's Wind Scar. Koga, though shocked, was laughing at the sight of the power of the attack.

"Unbelieveible. InuYasha might not stand a chance against this." Meantime, Sakura had a brief talk with Rin, as she was casting her hand over Rin's katana. That's when the katana started to morph.

"What are you doing to my weapon?" Rin pleaded. Then, her sheath was transforming as well. When both katana and sheath stopped shining, both were twice as long as before. "My katana. Why is it so long?"

"The power of the sword and your magic will be a massive producer when you fight La Mortua," Sakura explained. "If you can get there."

"Explain."

"Besides that wizard and some of his minions, he has developed many monsters that roam this desolate land."

"So, we have to overcome obstacles in order to get to La Mortua."

"Yes." A second of silence passed.

"May I take some time to be comfortable with this?" When Sakura stepped back several paces, Rin began swinging the newly long katana. Meantime, David wanted to see Al try some alchemy. The young Elric was eager to please, by turning into his armored self.

"This was what I was before Rin's friend used his magic to restore my body," he explained.

"What happened to your body when you lost it?" David questioned.

"My brother and I tried to bring our mom back to life, but I almost lost everything."

"I see, a price to pay for such a selfless act."

"No. We ignored the dangers of trying human transmutation. We paid dearly." David placed his hand on Al and made his armor glow. After a second, Al was still the same. "What did you do?"

"For now, you can use this alchemy freely without using a circle." Then, laughter caught everyone off-guard. Kari knew who it was.

"It's Myotismon," Kari warned. "He's here!" That's when Myotismon popped out and stared at the two groups.

"So, this is a feast that we'll enjoy," he snickered. Ash was curious by the word 'we.'

"What do you mean 'we!'" he shouted. Then, another laughter filled the air.

"Fifth child, it's her," Askua noted.

"You don't mean..." It was Kagura. She was on the other side of Myotismon, sneering at the two groups. Pete kept his eye on Myotismon.

"Is that the Myotismon you were talking about?" he asked.

"Yeah, that's him," Al acknowledged.

"Well, well, well," Myotismon gloated. "La Mortua knew you would seek help from those worthless servants."

"Even I can agree," Kagura continued. "Like the poet to that dropkicker." Asuka peered at Pete in curiousity, before blushing.

"Well, that I didn't know about you," she cooed. "If you ask me, I think I should leave Neo for Megsy, and let me take you." Neo heard this and wanted to give her a mean look.

"Is she always like this?" he murmured.

"She's one basket case," Ash replied before turning back to Kagura. "Do you two morons want all of us to surrender?"

"We want you all to die!" Kagura roared as she launched her Dance of the Dragon attack. However, Koga deflected the attack with his burning Wind Scar.

"Thanks, Koga. I needed that." Then he pressed the white emblem, morphing his head to obtain Glalie's horns and a whitish-blue colored skin. He ran full speed at Kagura, before Myotismon floated in front of his path.

"Grisley Wing!" he called, sending a flock of bats at Ash.

"That's nothing. Watch this." He took a deep breath, before blowing an Icy Wind attack at Myotismon and the bats. The stream of bats froze up and were immobile.

"Impossible!"

"No, impressive, along with this!" That's when Ash skull-bashed the stream, causing the bats to shatter and fly back at the vampire Digimon. It flew upward, but was struck in the leg by the icy remains, causing him to desend. Unaware to him, Junpei was coming from behind.

"Say goodnight, loser," he called as he smashed his newly powered fists into Myotismon's face. It drove him to a mountain 400 feet away, and caused an impression on the rock. All Kari could do was raise an eyebrow.

"That...had to hurt," she muttered. She had no idea that Kagura was behind her, as she launched another Dragon Dance attack. Luckily, Al managed to erect a stonewall in time, defending Kari from the blindside attack. Kari turned to see Kagura growl, as well as Al. "Thanks, Al." Sasami, Asuka and Rin gathered to try to fend off the incarnation. The servants were ready to help out in any way they could, but wouldn't be needed when Kagura decided to retreat on her giant flying feather.

"It seems as though you guys might be a threat," she bellowed. "However, you won't stand a chance when you battle La Mortua." When she escaped, and Myotismon dissolved, since the contact killed it, everyone calmed down and got morphed back to theirselves.

"It looks like that girl wasn't willing to give praise," Sakura grunted.

"Who were they?" Sasami wondered.

"The one we finished off was Myotismon," Ash mentioned. "Kagura was the one who escaped."

"You don't think that woman will attack us again, will she?" Rin wondered in concern.

"I'm more worried about that La Mortua guy we need to face," Sasami argued.

"I agree," Kari acknowledged. "If La Mortua is our target, then we need to get psyched up and ready to battle him." She turned to the servants. "If we defeat La Mortua..."

"We will send you all back home," Neo said.

"I appreciate that, but what'll happen to this place?" Not one servant had an answer, since they were unsure themselves.

"When the time comes, we'll give you all an honest answer," Emma said.

"Who knows," David started. "Maybe we'll go with you to your worlds." This got Asuka jumping for joy, before grabbing Pete's hands.

"I love that idea," she gleed. "Shinji and Kaji can look for their mates. You can be mine." Everyone esle sweat dropped.

"Well, it's time for you to go," Pete spoke. "If you are victorious, we will meet you again."

"Thank you," Ash grinned. Then, he pulled his key out, as the key shoned a ray of light to the distance.

"Follow the ray to Pandora's door. You won't be lost, if you follow it." With a nod from everyone, they proceeded to the ray's target. Ash Ketchum, the Pokemon trainer; Alphonse Elric, the alchemy prodigy; Asuka Langly Soryu, the Evangelion pilot; Rin Kamishiro, the magic swordswoman; Junpei, the 'Those Who Hunt Elves' martial artist; Hikari Kamiya, the Digidestined of Light; Koga, the leader of the demon wolf clan; and Sasami, the Princess of Jurai, are willing to save not only Darnell Lunaria, but their worlds as well.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Even with the mission in front of them, a well fit fighter cannot go on without their rest. What do these people dream about everyday? Some serious, some hilarious.


	14. Dreams and Nightmare

Chapter 14: Dreams and Nightmare

* * *

It had been hours since Ash and his teammates started walking along the path that the Pandora's key had produced. As the miles piled up, some of the team was showing wear. "Guys, let's face it," Al started while moaning. "There's no way we can get there in one day." Asuka checked her watch, and realized it was 10:47 P.M.

"I agree," she said. "It quarter to 11:00." Ash found this weird as he observed the sky, not looking dark at all.

"I don't know if I can agree, as well," he muttered. "I mean, look at the sky." Everyone looked up. "If Asuka's right, then shouldn't the scenery be a little noctournal?"

"You have a point, there," Sasami acknowledged. "However, I think this is La Mortua's doing."

"Is there a way you can prove that?" Al wondered. Sasami turned and shook her head at Al. "Well, now what, leader?"

"Well, I did notice that some of us were getting beat, so what I think we should do is set up camp."

"Great idea, Sammy," Ash said, then, started to wonder. "...But how will we get food prepared? We're wandering in an apparent wasteland and I haven't seen a twig, let alone firewood." Then, Al had an idea...or rather, the idea came to Al when numerous ferocious, chimera-like beasts were charging at the team.

"Here comes burning material," Al grinned. Everyone looked towards the approaching beasts, as Al and Rin stepped forward. The beasts inched closer and closer, and the two forwards waited patiently for the right time to strike. Then, Al clapped his hands and slapped the ground, causing rockspikes to shoot from the ground, skewering several. Rin brought out her long katana, charged, and sliced more of them. The fight lasted one minute as Al and Rin came out victorious.They gathered the dead beasts into a pile, where Al clapped his hands and planted them on the carcassing pile. After a few seconds, all the beasts were turned into long pieces of piled firewood. "Anyone got a match or anything to get this fire going?" Ash, then, remembered the red emblem on his belt: Torkoal.

"Got it right here." He pressed the emblem, and started to morph. His back changed into a charcoal turtle shell. Afterwards, Ash was still able to stand, despite the heavy shell. Then, he performed a flamethrower by taking a deep breath and blew it onto the pile. He pressed the emblem again to turn back to himself. Sasami managed to get stew going on the fire.

"It should be ready in a few minutes," she said. After everyone got a share, she was curious about a few things. Then again, so was everyone. "So, Koga, what was that before when you and Stark were working on your sword? You said that 'mutt-face' was a romantic rival of yours."

"Well, InuYasha and I have a girl in mind," Koga explained. "Although he's too stubborn to actually confess, unlike Ash with Kari." His timing of saying that couldn't be any better, because both names, that were mentioned, were guzzling some milk. When they heard the line, they sprayed Koga, and covered the demon in milk and saliva. Junpei and Asuka were laughing like hyenas, out of turmoil for their bewildered teammate.

"That was priceless," Asuka chuckled. Koga was in disbelief after being spat on like that, and humiliated. Out of sympathy, Kari tossed Koga a towel to dry off the milk. The conversations continued for a decent 25 minutes, before everyone succumbed to rest. As they were sleeping, Elizabeth rose out of Rin's body and stared down at everyone.

"Y'know, I wonder what they dream about in their sleep?" she asked herself. She decided to start with Al's dream. "Let's see what this little boy dreams about." Her hand started to glow as she hung it over Al's closed eyes. Then, she saw it.

* * *

_ALPHONSE'S DREAM_

_Al was running to the automail shop where Ed and Winry were waiting for him. Ed was expecting his brother still in cased in that armor. "Ed!" Al called out. "Winry!" Both looked over to the sound and saw Al, all human._

_"Al!" Ed replied as he ran over to his brother. When they met, both brothers started to hug each other and cry in joy. Winry joined as she was surprised to see the little brother back to normal. "Al, how on Earth did you get your body back?"_

_"It was my reward for saving the worlds," Al lied, knowing full well that Kazuki was the one who used his magic to resurrect his body._

_"You mean you even saved Ash's world, too?"_

_"Yeah, I did."_

_"I'm proud of you, Alphonse," Winry cried as well._

_END DREAM_

* * *

Elizabeth stopped using her magic, and grinned at the wonderous dream. "I know Shikimori was the one, but what would they know," she muttered. "Now, Sasami." She floated over to Sasami and performed the same feat that she did on Al.

* * *

_SASAMI'S DREAM_

_The forest setting was the place in the planet of Jurai, as the citizens gathered for an adressing from the queen. The queen was a grown teenager with long, blue hair and was well developed. Her pink eyes were proof, as the people were chanting "Queen Sasami."_

_"Ladies and gentlemen of Jurai," she started. "I am proud to present the new king of this glorious planet, and my new fiance." That's when a tall man stepped forward with blonde young man in a royal gown and head dress. "Alphonse, their ears are at your mercy."_

_"People of Jurai," Alphonse started. While King Al was talking to the crowd, Queen Sasami was blushing at the stern stance and moving voice._

_'Al, I'm glad you decided to stay with me. Tenchi and Ayeka are living happily on Earth, and we rule over my home planet. I hope the next thing that'll happen to us is that we have a baby of our own.' The cheers of "Alphonse and Sasami" were overwhelming._

_END DREAM_

* * *

"Well, a child between those two might be something I would want to see," said Elizabeth, who, then, worked with Junpei.

* * *

_JUNPEI'S DREAM_

_Junpei was in a stone-walled room, facing a giant chicken with a white turban, ready to fight it."All right, c'mon you clucker," he roared as he raced at the chicken. It stood it's ground and placed both wings together._

_"Welcome," it clucked. "You must be hungry." Junpei collapsed to the ground, in disbelief. When he got up, his stomach started to growl._

_"A giant chicken in a turban knows I'm hungry?" That's when it fanned it's wings and revealed..."Curry! Plates and plates full of curry." A whole banquet of curry was lined up from one end to the other. "So many kinds..." Then, voices called out._

_"Junpei," a sound of a teen girl was heard. Junpei turned to see..._

_"Ritsuko, what are you doing here?" It was the redhead, Ritsuko, as she ran up to Junpei. "How in the hell did you find this place?" She flicked a finger at his head._

_"Duh, it's your dream, remember? You decide who you want in."_

_"Oh, right. My fault." That's when she noticed the curry plates as well._

_"Is that curry?"_

_"Plates full of it. Check it out: Chinese-style curry, Indian-spiced curry, western curry..." That's when he noticed... "Wait, there's no chicken curry."_

_"Is chicken flavor your favorite?" Junpei nodded, causing the chicken to cluck in defense._

_"Hey, can't you give someone a break?" it squawked. All Junpei could do was forgive it._

_"Oh, well," he grinned. "Down the hatch."_

_END DREAM  
_

* * *

Elizabeth was distraught by the sight. "This guy had to be dreaming about his stomach almost all the time," she whined. Asuka's dream was about how she was able to synchronize with Eva Unit-02 better than Shinji in Unti-01, and how she and Pete wind up getting married. Koga's dream was about marrying Kagome after InuYasha was killed by Naraku before he was killed by Koga. Then, it was Rin's turn.

* * *

_RIN'S DREAM_

_It was a special day at the Aoi Academy as a new student was attending class 2-B. A brunette woman in a white mid-drift and long blue pants was addressing the class. "Everyone, we have a new student attending our class," she started as she turned to the door. "Okay, you can come in." That's when a raven-black haired teen walked in and to the teacher. Kazuki and Yuna were practically blown away by who it was._

_"Is that who I think it is?" Kazuki shrieked._

_"It's Ash," Yuna pointed out. Everyone was a little stunned when he wrote his name on the chalkboard, since it appeared he was from America. After the teacher introduced Ash to the class, she assigned him to seat by Kazuki. Before sitting down, both Kazuki and Ash shot each other a grin._

_"It's been a while, Ash."_

_"Same here, Kaz," Ash smirked. "You, too, Yuna."_

_"Don't I know it," Yuna replied with a smile. Later that day, during lunch, the three were sitting by a tree, in front of the window of Dr. Akai's office. "So, why did you come here to this academy?"_

_"Well, I wanted to learn magic, since I have a high spell count and no knowledge about what my specialty is."_

_"I see. Good luck with that," Kazuki acknowledged. That's when Rin appeared and approached the group. "Hey, Rin."_

_"Good afternoon, Shikimori," she bellowed before turning to Ash, and her face turned to shock. "Ash, I can't believe it's you." Rin hugged Ash, making Kazuki and Yuna wonder what happened during their trip around to get the keys. As the first week pursued on, the three were amazed about Ash's progress, and how he was able to accomplish so much. Rin was growing more and more fond of the once known trainer. Then, one night at the side of the river, Ash was sitting on a park bench, looking out to the night sky. Then, Rin walked up to the black-haired teen._

_"Rin, what's up?" he asked, with a hint of worry._

_"Ash, I- I know we went through a lot since our battle with La Mortua, but my fight couldn't have continued if you weren't there to help all of us."_

_"It was our combined courage and skill that brought La Mortua to his grave. We were all in this fight."_

_"That is why I wanted to ask you if you would...you..." Rin's eyes were tearing up out of fear of rejection asshe was choking on how to bring it out. Ash caressed her head to his chest, and hugged her gently._

_"Yes, I do. I don't want to be separated again." Rin looked up and smiled before they both leaned in for a kiss._

_END DREAM_

* * *

Rin was waking up as she saw Elizabeth stopping her use. "Elizabeth, why did you..." Rin stopped what she was saying, and looked over to Ash. "Have you done everyone's yet?"

"No, Ash was next on my list," Elizabeth noted. Both strolled over to the sleeping trainer as they wanted to know what Ash dreams about everynight.

* * *

_ASH'S DREAM_

_Pikachu unleashed a Thunder attack, striking Golem with an unbelievible force, thus, knocking him out. Then, the crowd in the stadium erupted in cheers as the final count was noticed: Golem's icon on the Titantron blackened out. Pikachu's icon was still lit. "It's over!" a man on the P.A. yelled out. "It's over! Pikachu knocked out Golem to clinch the championship!" Ash was jumping in the air so high, Pikachu was fearing that he was going to hurt himself. After seven seconds in the air, Ash landed softly on the ground, but ready to be mobbed by his friends. "Ladies and gentlemen, your World Champion is Ash Ketchum!" The crowd's volume rocketed their cheers as the runner-up simply walked out in disgust, leaving poor Golem behind. When Golem came around, it searched for its trainer, and ran out of the stadium. Ash was enjoying the spotlight, when suddenly, the scene became black. He was standing in black without anything in sight._

_"What happened," he wondered. "I was having a great time winning the World Tournament..." That's when a female voice sounded._

_"DId you use magic during your fight or your journeys?" It was Yuna who spoke and had a spotlight over her._

_"Yuna?"_

_"I bet you used a lot, especally helping Rin out."_

_"How can I? I don't know what I have for magic." Ash paused for a second. "Not even one for healing...or love." Yuna smiled at him._

_"That's what your heart is for." Then, a male voice entered as another spotlight shoned down._

_"Whether it's magic..." It was Ed who muttered. "Or alchemy."_

_"Edward? What's going on?" Ash questioned. Suddenly, another spotlight turned on and revealed..."Shinji?"_

_"Ash, even you helped me in so many ways," Shinji noted. Another spotlight touched down on..._

_"Ritsuko?"_

* * *

(A/N: This is the Ritsuko from "Those Who Hunt Elves." I don't want to lead to any confusion.)

* * *

_"Give us one reason why we can't help you," Ritsuko wondered. "Even through your dreams."_

_"What advice can you give me?" Yet, another spotlight lit up..."Ayeka?"_

_"Sir Ash," Ayeka started. "Go after her, before it's too late." One more spotlight uncovered..._

_"She needs you," InuYasha answered an unspoken question. "Like the borders you taught me." One final spotlight lit up, but no one was underneath it. Ash was really confused._

_"Who's suppose to be underneath it?" He asked._

_"Figure it out, genius," Ed said, a little sarcastically. Ash was walking to the light when..._

_END DREAM_

* * *

Ash's eyes shot wide open to Rin, shaking his body. "Ash, wake up," Rin whined. That's when he saw her and Elizabeth, wide awake.

"What are you guys-" he was interupted when Rin respoke.

"It's Kari."

"What?" All three looked over to Kari, who was shaking feverishly. "Is she going through a nightmare?"

"It seems that way." The three run to Kari's side. "We should wake her."

"No," Elizabeth protested. "If we wake her now, those nightmares will scar her."

"Well then," Ash gritted. "Let's get into her nightmare."

"But how?" Rin wondered in worry.

"The only way I know how: we sleep with her." After a brief explanation, Ash and Rin grabbed their blankets and slept by Kari.

* * *

_KARI'S NIGHTMARE_

_Ash and Rin found theirselves at a beach port, but the scenery was anything but warm sunshine as they had observed. "Ash, check it out," she called, regarding the lighthouse. The lighthouse emitted a black light out to the ocean._

_"Lighthouse with a dark light? That can't be good." Then, he felt something vibrating on his side. Ash pulled the vibrating Pokeball from his belt, and released..."Pikachu. Can you help us?"_

_("I can try,") Pikachu said. Before Ash could brief him, Pikachu heard something from close by, moaning. ("Someone's here.") The three ran to the sound and found Gatomon, beaten and bruised._

_"It's Gatomon." Gatomon was starting to come around as Ash checked its injuries._

_"Kari," it groaned in pain. "She's in trouble...in that cave." Rin took Gatomon in her arms as they proceeded to the cave, where shadow, fish-like monsters were thrashing Kari. Her clothes were torn so badly, her undergarments were showing. Her stomach and forehead were gushing blood profusly from the attacks she had suffered. Rin and Ash were entering the cave when one of the monsters raced to attack Kari again. Ash kept running and jumped in front of the monster's path._

_"I won't let you hurt her!" The monster struck Ash in the chest, tearing the sweat-tee, skin and broke several ribs. The blood was pouring out over his heart as he was struggling to breathe._

_"Ash," Rin cried. "Are you okay?" Ash struggled to get to his feet as the pain and blood weakened him._

_"What has she done to..." He coughed some blood out. "...To deserve this punishment?" Rin got to Ash's side, while she unsheathed her sword. Kari opened her eyes a little to see Ash, wounded and standing in a puddle of blood: his and her blood._

_"How dare you hurt my friends!" Rin unleashed a magic bomb at the monsters, which made contact. The expolsion was felt by the rescue team. However, the blast had no effect on the shadowed monsters. Pikachu stepped forward, and fired a Thunderbolt, but that caused no damage, either. "What's going on?" Ash, then, looked at the scared digidestined._

_"I think Kari's giving them strength."_

_"How is that possible? She is the child of Light."_

_"Don't forget, it's her dream. Only she can wield the power to..." He winced in pain for a second. "...The power to change, but only if she believes in herself." Then, Kari, who heard Ash's words of encouragement, rose to her feet slowly, due to the pain. Three monsters started to charge forward at her, once more. Ash couldn't let Kari get hurt again._

_"Ash, don't! You'll die that way."_

_"The way I see it, if it means protecting the girl I love, so be it." Before the monsters made contact with Ash, Kari grasped him, first. A light shoned from the wounds that both had suffered, erecting a barrier that bounced the monsters back at the others, knocking a few off of their webbed feet. When the light dimmed, the busted skin appeared to be repaired. Ash collapsed out of exhaustion, as the monsters were ready to attack again. Pikachu tried again with a Thunderbolt attack. This time, the monsters were getting electrocuted heavily. Rin launched one more bomb, with positive results: all of the creatures were wiped out._

_"So, that's what the prophecy meant the darkness in thy person." Ash slowly came around as Kari was ready to help him to his feet._

_"Kari, are you all right?" Her eyes told him that she was horrifically scared. "Can you tell us what happened?"_

_"Sure," Kari quietly moaned. "We found ourselves on the beach with that weird lighthouse."_

_"Is it that same lighthouse that emits the black light?" Rin asked._

_"That one. I was feeling a little ill about being here, when those Divermon attacked us from behind, and for no reason. After that, we were knocked out. The next thing I knew I was in here being beatened and bloodied when you guys arrived."_

_"The sound of it makes me think they were willing to rape you." Kari's fear grew at the sound._

_"Chill, Rin," Ash defended. Then, he felt an omnious presence from outside, and walked outside to look at a silouette in a top hat and cape. The only thing recognized about it was the glowing violet left and green right eyes. Ash had a feeling about this man. "Are you La Mortua?" The girls got to see the freaky eyes before joining Ash._

_"So you must be Pandora's saviors," La Mortua said. "I will not fight you now. However, when we do meet in real life, you'll see me in my true forms."_

_"What do you mean true forms?" Rin askeed in anger, for putting her friend in mortal danger. La Mortua grinned and took his hat off, exposing devil-like horns. "That's a bad omen."_

_"When the time comes, children." With that, he disappeared into the gray sky. Rin walked in front of the lighthouse, and exposed an angered and defeated expression._

_"Dammit, La Mortua!" she yelled as she swung her katana at it. The green magic wave, that radiated from the katana, sliced through the lighthouse, splitting it in half. When it was destroyed, an explosion of color covered the once grayscaled land and the heroes. They became awed at the newly colored sight. Pikachu and Gatomon, first stared out at the blue ocean in calming matter, before they tured to see the other three. Kari was holding Ash's left hand while Rin held his right. "Y'kow, Ash," Rin cawed in a more soothed temper. "I think you found your magic source."_

_"Oh, what do you mean?" Ash wondered._

_"You and Kari have the magic of healing and light." They continued to stare out at the ocean._

_END DREAM_

* * *

It's been nine hours since the team decided to sleep to regain their strength, when they were waking up. As everyone was stretching, Al noticed that Ash, Rin and Kari hadn't awaken yet, morely known that the three were sleeping together. Kari slowly started to open her eyes and saw an interesting scar, which was shaped like a lightning bolt cross, over Ash's heart, which was above the yellow emblem. (Guess who?) 'Did he get that from the dream?' she thought. She proceeded to touch the scar, and felt a very strong heartbeat. Meanwhile, Junpei was feeling hungry, and somewhat delusional.

"Man, why did it feel like someone was watching my dream?" he questioned himself. Al heard this, and turned to him.

"Hey, I had the same thing, happened to me, too," Al said.

"Same here," Sasami echoed. Asuka saw the sleeping three and sighed in disgust.

"Fifth child, you and Kari need to have a room together," she bellowed.

"Why don't you try to sleep with him, once?" Al questioned, annoyed by the constant naggings about Ash and Kari's relationship. Asuka couldn't come up with an answer, and decided to sidestep the topic. An hour later, after the last three were awakened and everyone was fed, the team proceeded along the ray of Pandora. Who knows what'll come next, even for Ash, Kari and Rin, who got a glimpse of the enemy, and a form that could spell imminent danger.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The team will try to converge through a tunneling cave. However, a twist of fate will cause a collapse, and two people will try to get to the other side on their own. Can they stay with the team, even if they have to go on a different route?


	15. Lustful Caveins

A/N: I do apologize for not updating this story for so long.

* * *

Chapter 15: Lustful Cave-ins

* * *

Ash and co. were back on the trail after a peaceful rest. While some of them were focused with proceeding forward, Ash, Kari and Rin were still a little shaken up by the appearence of the fiend known as La Mortua in Kari's nightmare. Little were they aware of another threat up ahead that a certain jet-black haired woman in a black dress jumped in their path. "Long time, no see, little warrior," she bellowed. Ash and Al knew who it was.

"Hello, again, Lust," Ash greeted.

"Remember me?" Al questioned. Rin and Asuka were geared to draw their weapons, in case it was an enemy.

"I didn't recognize you, at first Alphonse," Lust admitted, though, happy to see Al, human. "I thought you'd need the Philosopher's Stone to be human, once again." That's when she saw the rest of the group. Junpei walked over to Al.

"How do you know this chick?" the brute asked.

"She's a homonculus," Al replied. "She was created after a failed human transmutation had occured. Seven homonculi were created, and based after the seven sins: Lust, Greed, Sloth, Pride, Wrath, Envy, and Gluttony."

"I can relate to Wrath, considering the destruction I can produce." Less interested in their conversation, Ash stepped forward.

"La Mortua sent you, didn't he?" he questioned.

"La Mortua can kiss my immortal butt, for all I care," Lust denied. "You have have stopped me from killing that ishbalian and your lives, and for that, I won't make that same mistake and let you pass. I may be immortal, but I do wish to be human. Don't get me wrong." Then, loud caws from the side caught everyone's attention, as large round, flying creatures with what appeared to be men attached to the waist on top of the flyers. Koga had a pretty good idea what they were.

"Looks like the Birds of Paradise have arrived," he called. Two of the birds were charging headlong at the group. Lust, undaunted, flung her nails out, stabbing the birds in the wings, knocking them out of the sky.

"Get going, you're not safe with that large of a flock."

"You don't have to tell us twice," Kari agreed. The team ran off to where the key's beam pointed: a cave entrance.

"Ash! Be careful. La Mortua is very deadly, and can kill you the instant you let your guard down." With a nod, he joined the rest towards the cave. Three of the Birds blocked the path, but also stoked Asuka, as she brought out a rocket launcher. With a pull of the trigger, the rockets were fired, and blew up the Birds, spraying feathers and blood.

"Never doubt the power of the second child," she gloated before getting into the cave. One bird decided to peek into the cave.

"No peeking!" he yelled as he smashed his fist into the Bird, and knocking a flock down like bowling pins with wings. After a minute to calm the group down, Sasami was feeling suspicious about how Ash and Lust knew each other.

"Ash, what history did you have with that pale woman?" she questioned.

"Well, back when I first started the journey, I was helping Ed and Al evacuate a girl named Rose after she was attacked by chimeras," Ash explained. "Before I got her out of that situation, Lust attacked us. When I managed to stab her on her tattoo, she was pretty much immobile. After I freed her, she claimed we meet again."

"I guess she found us, but didn't attack," Rin muttered in thought. "Do you think she double-crossed La Mortua?"

"It's possible," Koga nodded. "I think she came here to warn us of the danger, and used La Mortua's permission as an excuse."

"Great. A so-called immortal tells us that were in mortal danger," Asuka huffed.

"Let's just get going. Besides, I believe we found a tunnel." As they walked through the tunnel, Junpei started to kick Koga in the tail, increasingly annoying the demon. "Stop it." Junpei continued to kick. "Knock it off."

"Why don't you make me, hotshot?"

"You are so asking for it!" Kari saw trouble.

"Hold on, you two," she tried to mediate. "Can't you save your anger for La Mortua when we get to him?" Instead of listening to the digidestined, the two began swinging their arms out, but they missed each other and hit the walls, shaking the tunnel, badly. Then, the ground vibtrated violently, knocking the group down.

"We're...in an earthquake?" Ash shouted. Suddenly, the ground, that was under Koga and Junpei, collapsed underneath them, causing them to fall into the holes. "Koga! Junpei!" As soon as Ash got to the hole, it was too late. Both big men fell into the hole, probably to their death.

"We gotta go, fifth child," Asuka ordered. "If we're lucky, those knuckle-brains'll be fine and they'll find another exit." Convinced, Ash nodded and followed Al and the girls. Meanwhile, Junpei and Koga had landed on their feet, but were still willing to knock each other out.

"Do you think a little fall will keep us from fighting?" Junpei grinned. Koga, suddenly, dropped his guard by placing his arms to his side.

"Kari's right," he monotoned. "If we knockout or kill each other, the others won't survive, much less our homes." Junpei appeared surprised, hearing the demon sound very human. Then, he looked up at the hole he and Koga fell through. "There's no way we can get back up there."

"I'm amazed that we fell that far and suffered knicked prides."

"Good point." They peered over to a downhill slant, giving Junpei a curious guess.

"I've seen movies in which adventurers are chased down hills and tunnels."

"Movies? Never heard of them."

"Besides the point..."

"What are these 'adventurers' chased by?" Before Junpei could responed, a giant boulder crashed on the slant, rolling towards the two.

"You just had to ask."

"Oh, shut up and run!" Both men charged away from the boulder for a few seconds before Junpei turned around, fist ready to strike.

"Why should I be afraid of a 'little' boulder?" He punched the boulder with the powered-up gauntlet, and crushed the boulder to pebbles. Before he breathed a sigh of relief, another, and larger boulder was rolling in place of its crushed comrade. Freaking out, both men scrambled to escape a possible death.

"Did you ever think it had backup?"

"Talk about a new twist on an old trap. How was I suppose to know there was a second boulder!"

"Forget the boulder...Look!" Both looked forward to see...the road end at a gaping hole with another tunnel on the other side. Without giving a second thought, they leaped into the air with all their might. Somehow, they cleared the hole as the boulder wasn't so lucky. Both looked back, as yet more boulders rolled down into the hole.

"Don't start," Junpei snorted, preventing Koga from making any smart-mouth remarks. After a few minutes to catch their breath, they walked down the new tunnel. Half an hour later, the two found people in a decrepied cave room, weak, hungry and filthy. One old woman saw the two enter, and became happy to see them.

"You must be Queen Pandora's chosen," she hummed. "Her majesty's prayers have been answered."

"We are two of them. Are you the people of Darnell Lunaria?"

"We all are."

"What are you doing here?" Koga asked. "Hiding from La Mortua?"

"Yes. Before he overruled this land, Darnell Lunaria was a peaceful, magical land. Green earth, blue skies, wonderful atmosphere...you can say paradise lived here. When the King of the land passed away, the widowed Queen never let the death get to her life, and lived up to her husband's rule, while keeping peace throughout the land. Then, one day, he arrived."

"La Mortua," Junpei answered.

"The Queen feared for our lives, and told us to escape the dangers. Her servants were also assisting the situation. I was slow to escape, but if it hadn't been for Emma and Stark, I would've died. Anyway, that's when I heard the Queen screaming as she was killed, and her daughter, Elizabeth, taken."

"The Queen had a daughter?" Koga wondered. "How did you know of this?"

"I was her loyal nurse." Junpei and Koga understood her statement. "Princess Elizabeth had her mother selfless heart. After the queen was slain, and the princess captured, Pete told me of a prophecy that could slay La Mortua. It seems the prophecy is coming true."

"...Because of our arrival?" The nurse nodded.

"When you return to your friends, fight as the chosen group, for all of us."

"How the hell do we get back up to the surface?" Junpei questioned.

"Come to think of it," Koga wondered. "How did you get here in the first place?" That's when a small boy walked to a far wall, and moved a cardboard from there, revealing a ladder back up to the surface. "Well, that answers my question." Meanwhile, Ash, Al, and the girls managed to find an exit to the tunnel, when they spotted more of the Birds.

"They were camping here for us?" Sasami shrieked. Ash pressed the yellow emblem, and started to change. His ears rose while his skin turned yellow and his cheeks red.

"He just turned Pikachu," Auska moaned.

"Stand back, guys," Ash warned. Al clapped his hands before slapping the ground, transmuting a rock wall. "It's time to light this world." That's when he unleashed lightning bolts from his body, striking the Birds and sending most of them to the ground. One Bird came from behind, ready to blindside Ash. Suddenly, a rock was shot up, nailing a direct hit on the Bird, knocking it out a foot from Ash's feet. Everyone turned their attention as Junpei and Koga emerged.

"Hey, you two," Kari greeted. Sasami and Rin helped the two out of the hole they came from. After Ash transformed back, he joined the group, happy to see the boys make it out okay.

"Thanks, you guys."

"Not a problem, kiddo," Junpei smirked. After a little while to gather theirselves, Koga had the floor.

"We've had an encounter with the people of the world," he motioned. "And it turned out, that the Queen was killed for no reason other than world domination."

"Is that true?" Rin questioned.

"Yeah, and we found out the Queen had a daughter who was kidnapped." Angered at the news, Ash started to stomp towards the direction the beam of the key shot out.

"I take it he hates kids taken from their homes," Junpei pondered. Kari and Rin, concerned about Ash's intake, ran up to him, hoping to calm him down.

"Either that or he wants to end the prophecy ASAP," Sasami pointed out. The others followed as they were closing in on the prize.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

The danger mounts in the next chapter as the group heads to the door with the keyholes. What awaits behind those walls?


	16. A Surprise of the Door

Chapter 16: The Surprise of the Door

* * *

Hearing the news about a kidnapped child, Ash dashed off, ahead of his teammates, to confront La Mortua with the disturbing news. "Ash, wait up!" the rest yelled, struggling to keep up with Ash. Koga, with the shikon jewel shards embedded in his legs, caught up to Ash with ease, thus stopping the angered trainer.

"Slow down, champ," he ordered. "I know you didn't want to hear about that thing with the kidnapped princess, but let me explain the rest."

"Look, from what you're telling us, you're saying that she's still alive," Ash retaliated.

"Well...I wanted to say that without a proper strategy, we'll all end up like the queen." Back to his senses, Ash knew Koga was right. As soon as everyone caught up, they continued as the group. An hour later, they arrived at a large golden door with ancient carvings at the top, like hyroglyphics, attached to a tall mountain.

"This must be the door to Queen Pandora's light," Rin pointed out.

"And you can tell because of the moon overhead," Asuka added after she peered upward. Everyone looked up and saw a moon hanging over the mountain.

"You'd think it was just a metaphor with the whole 'mountain of the moon' bit," Sasami joked.

"Maybe, there's a distinct reason for the moon placed over our heads," Rin pondered. Junpei didn't think the door was much of an obstical, when he was cracking his knucles.

"Let me check if someone's home," he sneered.

"Junpei, don't!" Ash tried to warn, but was too late as the brute in white crashed his fist at the door. However...the door still stood up, and Junpei was hurt. He shook his hand, hoping to loosen the damage to his knuckles. "I tried to warn you."

"Shows you what happens when you think with muscle," Asuka mocked.

"What was that, you little bitch?" Junpei roared.

"Any smart-ass man would know you can't break a door with your fist."

"ENOUGH!" Kari screamed, trying to stop the two from arguing. Both Asuka and Junpei, peered over to the digidestined, still angry at each other.

"He/She started it," they growled in unison as they pointed at each other.

"Does it matter who started what? We're trying to get through this door, and they way you two are acting, we're only winding up in each other throats." The two calmed for a bit. Ash had examined the door for some time, hoping to find an answer. When he brought out his key, it started to glow, as did the moon.

"Ah, the keys of Queen Pandora are here," a voice rang out. "Present thy keys, now." Everyone was looking for where the voice was coming from, when Ash told them to pull out their keys. As soon as they did, the keys were glowing brightly as eight keyholes, formed in a circle, emerged. "Place the key into the hole and call out thy names of thy chosen." They presented theirselves individually as they placed their key in a hole, and turned it.

"I am Ash Ketchum, Pokemon trainer."  
"I am Asuka Langly Soryu, Evangelion pilot."  
"I am Alphonse Elric, alchemist."  
"I am Rin Kamishiro, magician and swordswoman."  
"The name's Junpei, martial artist."  
"I am Kari Kamiya, digidestined of light."  
"Just call me Koga, leader of the Demon Wolf Tribe."  
"I am Sasami, princess of Jurai."

After the last key was inserted, the door glew as the keys disappeared into the door. Then the door splited open and moved apart from each other. "If we're going in," Al started as he clapped his hands, ready to turn into his armor self. "Let's get prepared." Everyone nodded as they entered, Rin and Koga with their swords unsheathed, as well as the game faces. "Say, I know you seem tense about facing La Mortua, but ease up. It's not like you know the guy."

"...Alone," Ash added to Al's speech. Al wasn't sure how to respond to that remark. Ash walked up to Rin, wanting to know if she was ready for him. "The way La Mortua appeared in Kari's nightmare, I'm still a little rattled and steamed about him."

"I feel the same way," Rin assured. "It was brief, and I did lose my temper, back then." Koga wanted to know what the two were talking about.

"Sounds like there was a little history between you and La Mortua," he sneered.

"If you saw him, you would know." They proceeded to a large opening, where the roof had the moon hanging overhead. The large room, however, didn't sit well for the group, as an evil aura swarmed around the room. "You feel it?" Everyone gave Rin a slow nod, before a black piece of fabric floated down from the roof.

"That's him," Kari pointed out. The fabric turned into a human-sized cucoon, before it became a cape, worn by the man, dressed like a magician. Ash, Kari and Rin had fear running through their veins. The others were clueless to the danger.

"So, this must be the party, eh?" La Mortua questioned.

"I was expecting someone a lot bigger," Junpei said with a disapointed look. La Mortua peered over to the group with those evil green and violet eyes, exposing a goatee on charcoaled skin, emitting a dark aura, growing bigger.

"I feel the evil," Koga noted in a psuedo-sarcastic mood. Suddenly, La Mortua wiffed his cape, making a dead Myotismon appear. Everyone was surprised to see the passed Digimon once more.

"There's a reason I have this specimen," La Mortua explained. "His powers have a potency that I desire." With a wave of his hand, Myotismon became mear particles floating in the air, before being absorbed by the magician. Rin charged at the wizard, hoping to end it before the dead Digimon was fully consumed, but when La Mortua peeked, he fired a beam from his eyes, striking Rin and pushing her back to Koga, who caught her. After he was done with Myotismon, La Mortua peered over and fired a larger beam, hitting everyone in a concussive effort.

"Man, that'll be there in the morning," Ash tried to joke. Then, Sasami saw a familiar large white feather desending from above. It was Kagura, ready with a fan in hand.

"Well, it seems you've met La Mortua," she bellowed."Too bad he has me here." She, then, unleashed powerful gusts at the gang, but La Mortua stopped her attack using a barrier. "What's the deal, La Mortua?"

"I need you," La Mortua replied as he fired a bolt, striking the reincarnation in the chest, knocking her out. When she was within reach, the magician lifted his hand and turned Kagura into particles and consumed her, too. Then, La Mortua's body began to glow as he was starting to morph. Before long, he became a large black, demonic being with dragon-like skin, orc-sized arms and legs, vampire head with urine-colored teeth, and three black unicorn-styled horns.

"That...is one serious hell we're seeing," Junpei sneered.

"We've got no choice, we need to fight," Ash issued. He hit the green emblem and turned into Grovyle. La Mortua didn't flinch as the team assisted their attack. Ash rushed in with Leaf Blade, and made contact, but bounced off without damage. Koga tried his Flame Scar attack, but this time, it drilled into the side, greatly harming him. La Mortua turned to him and swatted him to the wall. Sasami was itching to strike as she readied her arm cannon, and...

"Hopefully those two were an appitizer," she mocked, refering to Kagura and Myotismon. "Well, I have the main course." The giant turned to the princess, just as she fired a heavy white beam at the monster. The beam was a direct hit, as it pushed La Mortua to the wall behind him. While recovering from the shock, he failed to see Kari, ready to fire some light arrows.

"Good thing I worked on archery," she admitted before firing the arrows, nailing him in the abdomen. He landed on the ground, just as Junpei charged, fist cocked and ready to throw.

"Time to put you to sleep!" he yelled. He crushed his fist into La Mortua's head, making the monster flatten its head. Amazingly, it rose back up, and started to heal itself. The injuries it had were gone.

"No fair," Sasami complained. That's when Asuka appeared...with an RPG in hand.

"Here's a taste of what a rocket-propelled grenade is," she gloated as she pulled the trigger. The grenade was launched and, at first, it looked to be a direct hit. Suddenly, La Mortua swatted the grenade back at the group. Al, thinking fast, transmuted a wall which took the explosion, having a slab strike Kari, and knocking her to Ash. On collision, she accidently hit the other emblems, which started to glow ready to activate.

"Oh boy," Ash shuddered, wondering what could appear with all of them. La Mortua fired another beam, this time from his mouth, and shot it at Ash. Suddenly, a cucoon of light covered Ash, Kari and Rin, who had stumbled to Ash's side, and snuffed the beam.

"We're we...protected?" Rin wondered. The girls in the cucoon peeked over to Ash, who's body was glowing, along with the six emblems. Then, colored lights from the emblems jumped out and circled the glowing trainer while deciding where to spot: gray covered his arms, red was on his back, green was on his legs, blue covered his hands, white hovered the head, and yellow to his face.

"Is Ash...transorming?" Kari concernly questioned. Suddenly, black wings came out of Ash's arms, as well as black horns from his head, Grovyle's legs replacing his own, Corphish pincers disguising his hands, Torkoal's shell covering his back and red circles on his cheeks. The glow dimmed, showing Ash without his shirt and hat, but with parts of the Pokemon he had were attached to him.

"What-what did he turn to?" The cucoon broke in half, revealing the girls and Ash, in that new form. Ash came to his scentes and saw himself in the new form, scared at first.

"What just...happened to me?" he studdered. The others were amazed to see Ash's new form.

"Whoa...cool dreads, dude," Junpei complimented. Ash calmed down, and actually seemed to dig the new look.

"Let's see what this new body can do." He leaped into the air, and flapped his wings to gain air. La Mortua fired eyebeams at Ash, but he evaded each shot with ease. Then, Ash dive-bomed with his wings, now as Grovyle's Leaf Blades, but with the Leaf Blades on fire. La Mortua tried to defend, but got his face carved, and felt the pain. La Mortua swung his arm out, but Ash was nimble and jumped clear of the swing.

"How did he get so fast?" Sasami asked.

"I think he might be faster than me," Koga mulled. La Mortua was ready to shoot another beam from his mouth, when Ash flew into it, practically being swallowed alive.

"Ash!" the others shouted in a worried unison.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

With Ash inside La Mortua, the others will work feverishly to free him. However, someone inside will surprise everyone, and its not just La Mortua. Can Ash emerge victorious from this battle?


	17. Ash vs La Mortua

Chapter 16: Ash vs. La Mortua

* * *

The other seven, worried about what happened to Ash, fought with all their might, trying to beat La Mortua. So far, success was little, as La mortua kept healing himself after every strike. In addition, with Ash inside, they were panicking on a way to stop the behemoth form of La Mortua. "Dammit, why can't he just roll over?" Junpei growled.

"If we knew what keeps him regenerating, we can cease it and have a chance to kill him," Al hypothesized.

"Easier said than done," Rin moaned. "Ash has been swallowed whole, and, even though he's alive, I doubt idling here will keep him safe."

"I know that," Asuka hissed. "Fifth Child doesn't sit still in anyplace. I'm sure he'll find a way out."

"Or a way to defeat him," Kari choiced. Junpei, Asuka, Al and Rin peered at the brunette with an intresting look.

"What do you mean a way to defeat him?" Rin asked.

"Well, I've been thinking. We've been nailing him over and over, but he keeps recovering from all we dish out. Maybe Ash thinks the weakness isn't a headshot or a groin shot."

"Why didn't I try that yet?" Junpei hollared as he bolted towards the giant. "I hope you know how to sing soprano!" He pulled his fist back, ready to strike La Mortua in the groin. He lunged high, and targeted the spot. Suddenly, La Mortua lifted his knee and thwacked Junpei...in the crotch, making the girls turn away in disgust. The massive low blow sucked the wind out of the brute's lungs, before being flung to the far wall, and crashing into it. After landing, Junpei curled up, holding his groin in place.

"Ouch," Al muttered.

"My...baby maker..." Junpei whined in a squeakier and higher tone.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Asuka mocked. "I think I should've told him that I tried it before." Kari and Rin gave Asuka mean looks, making her sweat drop. Meanwhile, Ash was swimming through the bodily fluids of La Mortua. As he glided through the body, he was coated in a bubble of water, for protection from the stomach acids. After flowing through the acids, plus the veins, he found the heart.

"So, this is what makes him tick," he said. He flew up to a device, and saw an unconcious girl in a pink royalty gown. It was when he saw the head, that got the Pokeman in shock. "That looks like the ghost Kuriko loaned us. Is this a joke?" That's when a voice echoed through the walls.

"It's no trick, my little warrior." It was La Mortua. "It seems you and Princess Elizabeth have had a history together."

"Princess Elizabeth?"

"Queen Pandora's only child. I guess you only heard of what had occured to the Queen's fate. I know the back story."

"Of course, I would like to hear how the spirit of a girl I found in the Aoi Campus was the Princess of Darnell Lunaria, from a murderer."

"Sarcasm aside, I was wondering where she went. I searched every dimension from Ohfun to Chicago."

* * *

(A/N: Ohfun is the setting of "Rune Soldier Louie" and Chicago, Ill. is the setting of "Gunsmith Cats," which are owned by ADV films. Just thought I'd point that out. Love ya, Tiffany Grant.)

* * *

La Mortua continued, "Before I stormed the castle, the queen had casted a spell over her daughter, seperating her body and spirit. She knew that the princess would be benifical, if the two parts were together."

"Let me guess, you lured us here to help you find her."

"Actually, I was waiting for you from beyond the door. And, I do apologize for making an appearence in your dreams. You see, the outer shell of my demon form is rather syntheic."

"You mean, that this is fake?"

"Yes. The reason is that I can interogate you to help me find Elizabeth...before I kill you." Ash flashed a grin, trying to intimidate the killer.

"Kill me? You have no clue in who you're messing with."

"Moxy, aren't you? Against the most powerful magician in all dimensions? Surely, you and that body of yours can't defeat me in my home turf."

"Just what I like: encouragement about me being the underdog." Ash charged and fired a Bullet Seed/Ember mix attack, but, with wand in hand, La Mortua twirled it around, deflecting the attack. La Mortua flung black magic missile, but Ash countered with a Bubblebeam attack, snuffing the missiles. Another barrage of Bubblebeams were shot, alongside another round of Ember attacks. Instead of trying to hit La Mortua, the two attacks collided, kicking up a cloud of steam, hindering the magician's sight.

"Very clever, young man. However, this cloud won't stop me." With a wave of his wand, he cleared the steam cloud. However, Ash appeared to be gone. "Going a little fast for your own good?"

"Oh, you think? Might as well give me a speeding ticket." Ash reemerged behind La Mortua, with frozen Leaf Blades on his arms. The swing connected and cut the skin on La Mortua's chest. The black blood oozed from the wound as he knelt from the pain.

"You're the second person to ever lay a finger on me."

"May I ask who was the first?"

"The one who exiled me before I had my revenge: King Pandora." As he yelled the dead king's name, he launched throwing daggers at Ash.

"Better put my back to the test." Ash flipped, exposing Torkoal's shell. Suddenly, the daggers changed color to blue before hitting Ash, actually sticking on. The pain from the daggers sent Ash to the ground.

"How pathetic. You think that shell could protect you from my magic aqua daggers? Custom made." Ash had to think of something to remove the daggers from his back. He reached back and clamped one of the daggers and pulled it out. The dagger had some blood on the blade, as he tossed it to the side. As La Mortua closed in, Ash pulled every dagger out fast.

"Allow me to show you how pathetic this is." He tried to perform a smokescreen, but, for some reason, he couldn't. Then, La Mortua nailed Ash with an electric whip across his face. La Mortua followed up with a hidden sword strike, piercing Ash's chest, through and through. After removing the sword, Ash crumbled to the ground, distraught and bewildered that he was going to die.

"Look at you. You couldn't fight to save your life, much less your friends." He evily chuckled as he started to walk from the limp body. Without warning, Ash was rising to his feet. Weakened from the stab wound, Ash's legs were wobbling very badly.

"So, are you proving that you're a coward?" The sound of Ash startled La Mortua, now realizing he's still alive. Then, sounding somewhat like InuYasha... "I can still kill you where you stand." Suddenly, Ash's body started to glow as the wounds were closing up. La Mortua saw what appeared to be Yuna, not knowing who she was, using her magic to heal Ash.

"How is it that you can recover from my death blow that fast?"

"I can be pretty stubborn at times. Right now, you need to worry about how you'll go down." Charging, La Mortua had no idea on what Ash had planned. He swung the sword and hit Ash, but he vanished on contact.

"What the-" He turned around to see several Ashs staring down on La Mortua. "What kind of trick is this?"

"Ever heard of Double Team, you so-called magician?" Then, all the Ashs charged at La Mortua, different colored pincers, glowing. As they made contact, it kicked up a cloud of dust and smoke. Suddenly, La Mortua appeared, shaken, but unhurt.

"What skill. What power. This boy may be the death of me." Ash emerged from the smoke as it cleared.

"May be? You have no idea what my friends are capible of, even those who aren't here." Then, Ash's Leaf Blades and Pincers merged as it transformed into two golden swords. Ash was surprised to see the swords in his hands.

"The...the treasures...the treasures of Queen Pandora." Ash saw that he was a pathway to Elizabeth's body, and dashed. The swords were changing colors, like a rainbow, as La Mortua brought out his sword. They brought their swords back, ready to finish the other off. When they met, they struck. Outside of the body, the others were trying to think of a new plan. Suddenly, the giant started to struggle as it was being killed from the inside out.

"What's going on?" Kari wondered. A minute later, the giant dropped and started to dissolve.

"Did we...win?" Sasami questioned. Then Kari saw Ash, falling from mid-air.

"Ash!" As soon as he and Elizabeth's body thudded the ground, she and Rin ran over to help Ash up.

"He did it!" Al cheered, also joining the help. When Rin saw the body, she was surprised to see Elizabeth in the whole.(spirit-less still)

"It's Elizabeth," she muttered. This drew out Elizabeth's spirit, who also wanted to see what was going on.

"Of course," she realized. "I had my body separated when that man came by." Kari was trying to wake Ash from his sleep. That's when Koga saw blood below Ash's body.

"Oh no," he murmured.

"Ash..." Kari hummed. When he was turned over...

* * *

TO BE CONCLUDED...

* * *

Did Ash survive his battle with La Mortua? Is Elizabeth able to return to her own body? What about the others and their way back home? These will be answered as the Quest comes to a close.


	18. Darnell Lunaria's New Knights

Chapter Disclaimer: I do not own the song, "Tell Me Where You Are," by Ago

A/N: Sakura-Rana-hime will be in the story as "Hannah"

* * *

Chapter 18: Darnell Lunaria's New Knights

* * *

"NOOOOOO!" Kari screamed as she was in shock. Ash had a massive stab wound which pierced his heart. He laid in a puddle of his own blood. His eyes were wide open, but they appeared to have no life. 

"He's dead," Koga mumbled as he placed his hand over his eyes, gently closing them. Kari was beyond herself, sobbing over the sacrificed trainer. She had fallen for him, as did Rin. She knelt over and hugged the deceased trainer. Then...

"I need to merge with my body," Elizabeth said. "It's not too late to save him."

"But how?" Al questioned. Then the spirit entered her body and started to glow brightly. After a minute, Elizabeth's body's eyes started to open.

"I'm...awake?" Then she lifted her hand, in which Sasami clutched and help her up. 'I can feel again.' Sasami helped Elizabeth over to Kari and dead Ash. Still crying, Kari was still upset over Ash's death. "Kari, my mother blessed me with the gift of giving lives back. Can you stand back?" Not hearing her, Kari still wept. Rin and Junpei helped Kari over so that Elizabeth could do her thing. Then, puting her hands on the dead trainer, her body started to glow, followed by Ash's body.

"Ash..." Kari whined, scared about the turnout. A moment later, both bodies stopped shining. Kari and Rin ran over, to see if the magic worked. Kari grasped one of his hands with both of hers. "Ash, if you can hear me, please, squeeze my hands." Tense time passed, with no response. Suddenly, Ash's clutched hand started to grab Kari's. Then, his eyes started to open, which brightened the child of light.

"Kari, did I...make it?" he weakly groaned. Happy to see him alive, Kari dove onto Ash, still crying over the scare.

"Ash...my hero." Everyone else huddled around the trainer as Al helped Ash to his feet.

"Ash, you crazy nut," Koga smirked as he rubbed Ash's head.

"Ash, you did the impossible," Junpei noted as he held his hand for a high five, which Ash clapped.

"Thanks, Junpei," he replied. Then, the servants made it to the group. "Queen Pandora's servants."

"We heard Kari's cry," Emma proclaimed. "What happened?" That's when Pete saw Elizabeth.

"Princess Elizabeth, you're alive," he called. Elizabeth saw her mother's servants and nodded. "We believed La Mortua killed you, but here you are. Your mother would've been in happy tears if she knew you still exsist."

"Thank you for your concern," Elizabeth hummed. "I think I need to restore the land. However, I'm gonna need everyone's help."

"We will help," Sasami said. After getting into a circle, and holding hands, the entire circle was lighting up, like a Christmas Tree. Then, an explosion was felt as a wave of magic surfed over the desolate grounds, and covered the world in light. When the light diminished, the grounds were covered in grass and trees. Then, a village had risen from the ground, up, along with a white castle, that overshadowed the lands. In the circle, the creatures had been released from their different places within the group. The planet of Darnell Lunaria was restored to before La Mortua invaded. Releasing their hands, the group breathed a sigh of relief as the creatures swarmed their colleagues. The servants were worn from using the power they had, as they were relieved to know that the place they assisted the king and queen had emerged again, as well as seeing the princess alive.

That's when they realized Elizabeth hadn't stopped glowing, yet. As a matter of fact, she was transforming. "What's going on with the princess?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, Sakura," Neo shrugged. When Elizabeth's light dimmed...she grew up. Her face revealed a beautiful teenage look, as well as her hair lengthening to her knees. Her chest took an interesting turn as it grew to a decent D-cup size. Her legs were extremly firm as they grew. Elizabeth grew up several years in only a minute, but her beauty never changed.

"I've grown up," she said. "I can't believe it." Even the girls were surprised to see her new form.

"Elizabeth..." Rin studdered.

"Princess," Megsy started. "Now that the kingdom is back up, why don't we head there. The people would like to see you, as well as the heroes of Darnell Lunaria." Elizabeth nodded, ready to take her mother's place. After Ash recalled his Pokemon, to the respective balls, he joined the rest on their way to the castle. As the townspeople, out of hiding and trying to resume peaceful lives, were waiting at the castle when the group arrived. The servants sprinted ahead to warn of the arrival, with Daivd in the lead.

"People of Darnell Lunaria," he announced. "The princess has arrived." When Elizabeth showed up, a loud cheer rang out as the servants led the group to the castle. As time past, everyone was living the life of luxury. Ash was giving the creatures a cleaning, including Torkoal, who happened to enjoy the water, even though that water what his weakness. Al was recording his journeys in a notebook, when Sasami, in a white royal uniform, entered.

"What are you writing, Alphonse?" she asked.

"Ed would want to know what-" Al stopped talking when he saw the Juraian princess in the new outfit, and holding a black folded one. "Sasami, what are you doing in that outfit?"

"Well, Elizabeth is willing to knight us, and her servants were wondering how these fit us." That's when Stark entered, in a gray uniform.

"Because of your performance against La Mortua, you and your friends will be royally knighted as legendary heroes of Darnell Lunaria," he explained. "And, as a souviner, you get to take it home with you."

"I can only imagine Ayeka's face when she sees me in this, as well as Lord Tenchi's."

"Oh, yeah," Al huffed. "After that, we get to go home, right?"

"That's right," Stark agreed. "Plus, one of us is retiring from service here. Pete is the eldest, amongst us servants, since he was given the job after the king saved him from a horde of monsters after Pete's family was slain. Pete told us the news after Asuka wanted him to be with her." Meanwhile, in another room, Koga had gotten into his black uniform, despite the denial of wearing one.

"If InuYasha catches me in it, he'll make me a laughing stock," he groaned. "Oh, well, I can always give it to Kagome. She might think I'm more of a man than that mutt-face." That's when Junpei appeared, also in the uniform. "Let me guess, you hate the uniform, too?"

"Actually, it reminds me of what Miss Airi always wore, except it was red," Junpei admitted.

"In other words, you're use to it."

"Pretty much. So, did you hear?"

"About what?"

"About one of the servants quitting."

"Oh, yeah, that redhead wanted Pete to go with her back to...where did she say she was from?"

"Don't look at me. I mean, seriously, when we get home, we ditch these." Then, Koga removed his headband and handed it to Junpei. "Your headband..."

"I have a spare back home. You can keep it for memory purposes."

"Thanks, Wolf Leader Koga." Koga huffed a chuckle at the remark. That's when Junpei pulled a pair of gaunlets from his pockets, and handed them to Koga. "This could help you against any demon who opposes you."

"Appreciate it, Kung-Fu Junpei." Kari was wandering the halls, in her uniform and carrying a black one for Ash, when she heard moaning from one of the doors. The sounds of pleasure were sounding, as Asuka and Pete were doing something behind closed doors. Kari wanted to reach for the knob when...

"I wouldn't go in there, Kari," Parker, also in a gray uniform, warned. "Pete and Asuka have plenty of time before you and your friends are honored." Realizing what was probably going on, Kari backed off from the door. "Are you taking it to Ash?"

"Yeah, well, you know how it is," Kari proclaimed. "Soon enough, we will be separated from each other, and the same could me mentioned about Pete, right?"

"I hate to admit it, but he probably deserves it. I do envy him, but I can't really argue. He always saw the light with all of us. He certainly is one of a kind."

"Isn't everyone?"

"Well, if you put it that way." That's when Rin, also in the white, saw Kari and Parker.

"What seems to be the gathering, Kari?" she asked. That's when she heard the moans of Asuka and Pete, and mulled upon what she had thought. "Sorry I asked. Are you going to see Ash?"

"Yeah, I still am," Kari noted. "You wanna join?"

"Sure." At another room, Ash was drying off Kilala, who seemed to be enjoying it.

"For a vicious demon, you seem to be liking this," he grinned. Kilala meowed in enjoyment, giving Ash a reason to smile. Then, there was a knock on the door. "Come in." It was Kari and Rin, much to Gatomon's delight. "What brings you here, ladies?"

"We were worried when you entered La Mortua's mouth," Kari started. "And when you came out, we thought you were dead."

"If the entire Aoi Academy saw what you did, they would've been in shock at your performance," Rin complimented.

"Oh, yeah, about that," Ash quickly pointed out. "How can we explain this to Kuriko?"

"You mean Elizabeth? She shouldn't worry about it when I tell her." Kari handed the black uniform to Ash.

"Let me guess, I gotta get dressed for the knighting." When they nodded, and Kari gave Ash a kiss on the forehead, the girls and creatures left the room. Later that night the eight members were in front of an audience, when the servants and the Princess entered. After everyone seated, Elizabeth had the floor.

"Heroes of Darnell Lunaria," she started. "You have managed to come together to battle the ultimate evil of all dimensions, and save this world, as well as the worlds you all came from. You have shown will, determination, justice, and hope for everyone. Now is the time, I formally knight you, heroes." She picked up a gold sword that was presented by Emma. Elizabeth walked back as she called each one up, and tapped both shoulders, as she titled the members.

"Magic Sword Rin Kamishiro, for your discipline with the swordsmanship and magic display, I knight thee."  
"Martial Artist Junpei Yamata, for your skills in hand-to-hand combat, I knight thee."  
"Holy Knight Kari Kamiya, for your guidance and love throughout the whole prophecy, I knight thee."  
"Alchemist Alphonse Elric, for your talents in science and help in stability, I knight thee."  
"Arms Master Asuka Langly Soryu, for your skills in ranged weaponary, I knight thee."  
"Speed Demon Koga the Wolf, for your agile skills and power, I knight thee."  
"Warrior Princess Sasami Jurai, for your bravery in the face of danger, I knight thee."  
"Monster Master Ash Ketchum, for your monster training and leadership, I knight thee."

"These eight heroes will go down as legends, and Darnell Lunaria will be a great place for them to be remembered." Everyone cheered upon the sight of the eight new knights. After a night with banquets and presents, the eight had gone to their individual rooms to sleep, as Pikachu, Gatomon, Kilala, and Ryo-oki napped in Ash's bed. The night was most pleasurable for everyone, since it was the first night Darnell Lunaria had peace.

The next morning, Koga got back into his own fur garb as he waited by the front door of the castle. Soon enough, Ash and the creatures were appearing, with the trainer back in his sweat-tee. "Morning, Ash," he said. "Sleep well?"

"Pretty well," Ash replied as Kilala hopped onto Koga's head. "I take it, you don't want to keep the uniform?"

"Nah, I'd rather be caught dead with it on."

"Makes sense."

"Are you keeping the uniform?"

"Yeah, for a momento. Even Misty would like the uni." That's when Rin appeared.

"Her or May," she added. The boys were surprised to see her, still in the uniform she was knighted in.

"Rin, why are you still in that?"

"My clothes needed to retire. At least I can make another one out of the colors you wore when we first met." Soon enough, Asuka, back in her street clothes, and Pete, who was wearing a plain black shirt and slacks, made their appearence. Pete saw the group gathering.

"Morning, knights," he called.

"Morning, Pete, Asuka," Koga greeted. Asuka observed the demon, without the uniform.

"I can clearly say, you look better in the uniform," Asuka pointed out.

"Is that so?"

"Well, you, better than fifth child. No offense, Ash."

"None taken," Ash grinned. Soon enough, Sasami and Al, still in uniform, and Junpei and Kari, back in street clothes, arrived. After a few minutes of conversation about future plans, a dirty, mid-long blonde-haired girl, whose skin appeared to be as white as Pete, approached the group.

"I wished that you could stay a little while longer, and trained me more, Pete," she murmured. Her blue eyes, which had amber and green spots told Pete she wanted him to stay. Pete smiled, knowing that the other servants would take good care of her.

"I'm sure the others will help you with your training, Hannah," he reassured.

"Pete, who's she?" Kari asked.

"This is Hannah, Princess Elizabeth's new servant. She's a bit of an oddball, but then again, I could say the same thing about me." Everyone huffed a chuckle, joking about what Pete noted. Pete laughed as well, thinking it was funny. Later, beyond the front gate, Elizabeth ran to the group.

"Knights, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for not only reuniting my spirit with my body, but also reuniting peace to the lands of Darnell Lunaria," she said. "I'm sorry that you want to go home, and I wish there was a way you can visit these lands upon your request."

"Elizabeth," Rin spoke up. "I wish Shikimori and the others would see you, now. From a ghost who traveled with Kuriko and the rest of us, to a grown princess in a reborn world. They would be as proud as we are."

"Lady Rin..."

"I agree," Al sounded. "As one who voluntered to help us in any situation, you shown us the light in your heart, in addition to ours."

"Sir Alphonse..."

"You've even relighted the light in my heart," Kari added.

"Lady Kari...thank you, all." After a moment of silence, Elizabeth rose her hand. Her hand was glowing, as it shot out beams into the open. That's when eight portals opened up...portals back home. "It's time. I wish you all good luck with the rest of your lives."

"I can say for all of us," Ash started as Gatomon hopped to Kari's shoulder, and Ryo-oki pounced on Sasami's head. "You, too, Soon-to-be Queen Elizabeth." Elizabeth chuckled and nodded. Then, they all entered their respective portal, due to the pictures of their homes. After they entered, the portals vanished, for good as the princess shedded a tear.

* * *

**Life, without you, is just right.  
Can't you see, I feel fine.  
Since you're gone,  
Or should I say, disappeared.  
I'm just holding all my tears,  
Since I saw you for the last time.  
I've been through with all of you,  
I must say, that I'm a song girl.**

* * *

_RESEMBOOL_

Winry was coming from the store in a nearby town, when she passed the Elrics' ashed-down house. The memories of what it was back then, with her, Ed and human Al, still stayed with her, hoping that she could see both boys back to full flesh and blood. That's when..."Hey, Winry," a familiar voice rang out. The girl peered over to the voice, and saw...

"Alphonse?" she hummed, before she ran to him. "Alphonse, is that really you?"

"It's me. I'm back." She couldn't believe her eyes. For the first time in six years, she saw the young Elric, as human as can be. She hugged Al, and started to cry, happy to see Al home and safe.

"I'm happy you're back to you, Alphonse."

"Is Ed around?"

"He should be back today. Did you get your body back for saving something important?" Al nodded. "You little hero. I'm proud of you." That's when Ed arrived, also seeing his little brother.

"Al, is that you?" he asked. Al turned to Ed, and walked up to him. Ed realized that Al was human, and no more in a suit of armor. "I can't believe it, it is you." Laughing and crying at the same time, both brothers hugged each other, delighted to see each other again.

* * *

_TOKYO-3_

At NERV, Asuka and Pete arrived at the front door, where Misato, Shinji, and Rei, ran over and greeted the second child back from her trip. "So, what was the trip like?" Misato questioned.

"Well, with my new boyfriend here, you can consider it a dream come true," Asuka joked. Rei eyed the new young man, and nodded, knowing he was trustful. "Wondergirl, what are you doing?"

"Who is he?" Rei asked.

"Pete. We met after we saved all the worlds."

"No last name?"

"Nope. He is smart and helpful, so I thought he could be helpful in NERV." Misato walked up to Pete, with a hand out for a shake.

"Hello, Pete," she started. "I'm Misato Katsuragi, Major of the Evangelion Project."

"It's a pleasure, Major," Pete greeted with the shake.

"The others here are Shinji Ikari, and Rei Ayaname." Shinji and Rei also shook hands.

"Well, it would be nice to start working with you. Especally, when Asuka and I get married." Misato froze, hearing marriage in mind. "Of course, that won't be for a few years." Breathing a sigh of relief, everyone had a laugh.

* * *

_AOI CAMPUS_

Kazuki and Yuna were returning to their dorm room, after a strenuous day of school. "I hope tonight's dinner'll be a good pick me up," he pondered to the pink-haired lass.

"That sounds like a good idea," she agreed. "I can run to the store, and pickup some eggs and rice...oh, and some mint leaves along with some spicy seasonings."

"I love that idea." When Kazuki reached for the doorknob, he noticed another presence. "Someone's here." When he opened the door, he nearly ran into a sword, but stopped short.

"Nice to see you again, Shikimori," Rin, who was ready to ambush Kazuki, greeted.

"Could you put away the sword, Rin?" Rin complied, sheathing her sword. Yuna saw Rin in her knighted uniform.

"Rin, welcome back," she cheered. "I like your new outfit."

"Thank you, Yuna," Rin replied. "However, I have news about Elizabeth." Both Kazuki and Yuna were showing interests about Elizabeth.

"Do tell, Rin."

"Ash and the rest of us reunited her spirit and her body, and found out she was a princess of a world overlooking the other worlds." Yuna nodded in understanding, but Kazuki heard what she never reffered to speak: a boy's first name.

"When we tell Kuriko about this, she'll understand, even that cute uniform."

"Rin, you called that guy by nis name," he motioned.

"I know," Rin admitted. "I did fall for him, despite him being younger than I am. He was nicer, more intelligent, and outrageously brave." Kazuki felt denied as Rin explained her details. Yuna saw this and comforted him.

* * *

_ELVEN WORLD_

Airi, Celsia, and Ritsuko were riding Mikei, with Ritsuko still worried about Junpei. As they rode the roadway, Mikei saw someone on the path, and alerted the girls. When they looked, they saw someone who they haven't seen for quite some time: Junpei, holding the uniform he was knighted in. When the tank stopped, Ritsuko ran over and hugged the brute, teary and happy to see him again. "Junpei, you're back," she cried. "Can you believe how much I miss you?"

"I'm sorry to make you worried, Ritsuko," he muttered. As soon as Celsia and Airi walk up to the two... "Miss Airi, Celsia, it's good to be with you again." Airi saw the uniform in his hand, and got curious.

"Junpei, what's with that outfit?" she asked.

"I helped save the world from an enemy that threatened to kill off this world." Then, for some reason, he winced. "Although, I'm not sure if my nuts had to be sacrificed." Thinking it was funny, Celsia laughed.

"You were hit in the-"

"Yeah, and I'm still feeling it."

* * *

_NEW YORK CITY, NY_

The digidestined were praying at the church, hoping Kari would be okay. Suddenly, as Tai was opening his eyes, the first thing he saw was Kari, which startled him and caused him to huff a scream, as well as flipping over a pew. "Hey, Tai," she smirked. The others opened their eyes to see Kari. Tai dove and hugged her sister, happy to know she was safe.

"Oh, Kari," he sniffed. "You're back."

"Easy, Tai, I just got here." The others shared a hug with Kari, before she told them about what she and the team went through. Mimi thought it was cute that she had been knighted, with Ash by her side.

"I never thought my baby sister would be a royal knight."

"It is a surprise," Yolei agreed. "Of course, I would need proof that you were." Kari was more than willing to please, as she pulled the uniform she wore.

"I count that as proof," Matt pointed out. "Congratulations, Kari."

* * *

_FEUDAL ERA_

InuYasha and friends were enjoying a picnic...well, other than InuYasha, when Shippo heard howling winds coming there way. "It's Koga," he yelled. "He's back!" That got everyone's attention as Koga entered the scene in his dramatic fashion, with him as a tornado. When he arrived, he stopped spinning as everyone saw him and little Kilala made it. Kilala hopped over to Sango, happy to see its owner again.

"Koga, you're alive," Kagome cheered.

"Oh, I'm more than alive," Koga grinned. "I gotta say, working with Ash and the rest was a hell of a time. Geez I was even knighted by a higher power after killing off that bigger demon." InuYasha didn't seem impressed.

"Well, I'm not sure about the knighting crap," he sneered. "But that demon, I bet you didn't do it alone."

"Trust me, InuYasha. A teammate of mine would be very lucky if he ever has a child."

"Ash got a low blow?" Miroku guessed.

"No, that other brute who was with us. He even cursed himself for not wearing a cup, whatever that is." After realizing it was Junpei who was hit below the belt, the others laughed at the misfortune. "But I can confess that Kagura's gone. At least Naraku should've felt that."

"At least," Sango agreed.

"Say, why don't you join us for lunch, so that we can hear about the journey you went through?" Kagome offered.

"I'd be more than delighted," Koga smiled.

* * *

_MISAKI RESIDENTS_

Sasami was walking up the stairs, uniform on and Ryo-oki on head, up to the residents where Ayeka was sweeping the walkway of leaves. When Ayeka saw her little sister, she couldn't believe her eyes. "Sa-Sasami?" she gasped. Slowly, she approached the little Juraian. Sasami saw Ayeka coming and started to run over to her.

"Ayeka!" Sasami called. When they met, they hugged each other, glad to see each other again.

"Sasami, you're okay..."

"I helped my friends, the best I could." When they broke the hug, Ayeka got a good look at the uniform.

"Where on Earth did you get this?"

"We defeated a demon more powerful than Ryoko, thus we were knighted in these." This drew Ryoko out of hiding, huffed about someone being stronger than her.

"I take it that you're stronger than me?" she questioned.

"I'd say Ash is stronger than any of us. Its too bad that we won't be able to see each other again."

"At least you have something to remember them by," Tenchi, who stepped out to water the carrot garden, noted. Happy to see him again, Sasami ran over and hugged the young man.

"Hi, Lord Tenchi."

"I heard it all. You did wonders for everyone...even for me." He proceeded to kiss Sasami on the forehead.

"Thank you, Tenchi."

* * *

_PALLET TOWN_

Ash came home to a quiet house, where he got to his room. He put his uniform in his drawer, and placed a photo of him and the team by his alarm clock. It wasn't long ago that he and the rest were separated after their time on Darnell Lunaria. Then, he lied on his bed as the memories of the trip flooded his mind. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "I'm decent," he teased. Misty entered the room, worried about what had occured to the trainer. "Hey, Misty, what's up?"

"I came to see how you were doing," she muttered. "And it looks like you're all right."

"I wish I could say the same," he confessed with a guilty face. "I was told by my teammates that I had died before, and when I had taken a shower, I found this scar." He lifted his shirt and showed a red X over where he was stabbed. "I'm okay, now." As he sat back down, the watch, from when he bought it with Yuna at the time, fell out of his back pocket. Ash picked it up and looked at it. "That's right. I wanted to give it to you when you told me about why you liked me." After Misty got the watch, she opened it and a song was playing. A soft melody, that flowed upon the waters of music, played, warming both their hearts.

"Upon all the presents you've given me, I love this one the most." She hugged and kissed Ash on the mouth, and whispered, "Just like I love you." After they broke...

"I love you, too, Misty." He took a deep breath, before he continued. "Say, do you want to see me in the uniform I was knighted in?"

"Sure, as long as you tell me how you were knighted."

* * *

No matter who they were, whether they were training monsters for helping people, performing alchemy for better help, piloting giant machines to protect the people, using the forces of magic for the enviornment, fending off villans with a single kick to the butt, guiding people to the light, speeding and dizzying creatures to kill, or being a big sister to everyone else, Ash, Alphonse, Asuka, Rin, Junpei, Kari, Koga and Sasami had one thing in common: they were the legendary knights of Darnell Lunaria.

* * *

**But tell me where you are,  
Where you're sleeping at night,  
Tell me, "who do you love now?  
Who do you miss now?"  
Tell me, "What you see,  
When you're closing your eyes?  
If you ever remember,  
When I was by your side?"**

**But tell me where you are,  
Where you're sleeping at night,  
Tell me, "who do you love now?  
Who do you miss now?"  
Tell me, "What you see,  
When you're closing your eyes?  
If you ever remember,  
When I was by your side?"**

**"When I was by your side?"

* * *

**THE END


End file.
